Rakuen No Tobira: The Slayer Digidestined
by Alice and The Mad Hatter
Summary: Anemi El comienzo de las vacaciones tiene a Tai muy pensativo ¿No es así? Pero… ¿Sera tan solo el comienzo de las vacaciones o algo más? ¡Descubridlo aquí! Entren y comenten. AU. ¡Posible Taiora!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El anime Digimon, ni las canciones que saldrán son míos. Son de sus respectivos autores. ¿El fanfic? Ese si es mío.

* * *

Nos encontramos a un día de acabar con las clases, pero aun así los profesores siguen siendo como son. O al menos eso piensa Taichi Yagami (Tai), el único alumno en el aula que se encuentra en las nubes. Si le preguntas en que pensaba él te respondería en las vacaciones de verano y desde su familia pasando por sus amigos hasta los profesores le creían. Pero Tai sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto. Él no pensaba en las vacaciones que se acercaban o en las clases que terminaban, él pensaba en otra cosa, que nadie aparte de él conocía. Y nada, ni nadie se enteraría de que lo tenía en las nubes ¿Verdad?

**Capitulo 1: Problema Matemático – Satoshi y Natsu  
**

_Escuela Primaria de Odaiba, Sala de Clases del 5º año B._

_Última Clase: Matemática (14:05-15:35)_

-A ver de nuevo –decía ya histérico el profesor de Mates: Akira Matsuyama, que de alegre no tenía nada- El resultado del siguiente problema se saca…

El resto de las palabras se perdió en el aire para Tai que se encontraba en las nubes por undécima ¿O era la Duodécima? Ya no se acordaba y tampoco importaba. Faltaban pocos minutos para acabar las clases. Ya nada importaba… O quizá si importaba el hecho de que el profesor estaba al frente de él con cara de mala leche pidiendo una respuesta y toda la clase en silencio.

-¿Cuál es la respuesta al problema? –y esa frase volvió a la realidad a Tai, con todos sus otros 19 compañeros de clase, con el profesor malhumorado al frente y él… sin saber la respuesta

-Eh… –una gran gota hizo acto de presencia en la cabeza de Tai- Pues…

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Tai fue no hacer el ejercicio, idea rechazada, por supuesto. La segunda fue, indudablemente, inventar el resultado. La cual fue olvidada en el momento al ver las señas que le hacia su mejor amigo: Satoshi, un chico de ojos color chocolate suizo y de cabello negro. Levantaba, con su mano derecha, cinco dedos y, con el dedo pulgar y el índice de la otra, hacia la figura de un seis, formando un 56.

-Pues es cincuenta y seis, Profesor Matsuyama –dijo Tai con seguridad. Satoshi se sentó rápidamente en su asiento antes de que el profesor se volteara a ver si alguien le había soplado

-Bien, Señor Yagami –le respondió el adulto.

En ese momento el timbre sonó salvando a todos de una posible tortura. El profesor fue el primero en irse seguido de varios alumnos entusiasmados con la idea de que las clases se habían terminado. Por lo menos en esos tres meses tendrían un breve descanso y después de eso de vuelta al infierno.

-Te debo una –Tai y Satoshi iban camino a casa del primero, tenían que preparar todo para mañana

-Me debes diez –le reclamo Satoshi riéndose por primera vez desde que comenzaron el trayecto

-¡Ey! ¡Esperadme! –la voz de una chica hizo a ambos parar y voltearse. Hacia ellos, corriendo, se encontraba Natsu, una chica de cabellos naranjos atardecer y ojos color azul opaco. Un polerón rosa con capucha y una falda corta de mezclilla era su ropa habitual. Una cinta roja adornaba su cabello. De carácter alegre y un poquito ignorante. Muy por el contrario de Satoshi, quien se tomaba las cosas en serio y se reía bastante poco. El chico que siempre se vestía de negro no importaba el tiempo climático, estación y situación en la que se encontraban. Menos aun la gente- ¡No me habéis esperado!

- Te esperamos –aclaro Satoshi- ¿No quedamos en que te íbamos a esperar quince minutos?

-¡Fueron apenas diez minutos! –reclamo Natsu en posición de karate

-Los novecientos segundos comenzaban desde el toque de timbre, Natsu –recalco Satoshi

-Ya paren –Tai se metió antes de que Natsu mandase a volar a Satoshi hasta New York- Tenemos mucho que hacer ¿No es asi? –tanto Natsu como Satoshi asintieron- Pues entonces ¡A mi casa! –y así el trió emprendió una carrera hacia la Residencia Yagami

**Ending: Let it out- Miho Fukuhara**

Y es que todo el mundo sabía que ella lo odiaba. A él. La pregunta es ¿Por qué lo odias tanto, Sora Takenouchi? Y el próximo capítulo se titula: ¿Me odias? – ¿Iras al campamento?

¿Te gusta? ¿Te dio asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? Manda un comentario, por fa


	2. Chapter 2

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Joagirl: ¡Gracias por el comentario! Espero que te guste el segundo capítulo. ¡Matta neh!

Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío, tampoco lo son las canciones que salgan. Los personajes de Satoshi y Natsu SÍ son míos.

* * *

Y es que Sora ya no lo podía odiar más ¿No? Algo tenía aquel chico que a ella le causaba ¿Odio? Bueno, es que así le decía la Joven Takenouchi, pero quien sabe, quizá ella no lo odiaba. Quizá ella lo ¿amaba? ¡Nunca! ¡Ni en un millón de años! ¡Ni aunque fuese el ultimo chico del planeta! ¡Ella no amaría a Taichi Yagami, ni aunque le pagasen! Pero lo que Sora no sabía es que… Las cosas cambian y el odio también.

**Opening: Uso- SID**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Me odias? – ¿Iras al campamento?**

_Primer Edificio de Departamentos de Odaiba, Piso 5_

_15:55 hrs._

-¡Vamos, apúrense! –Gritaba Tai al final de la escalera que daba al quinto piso mientras agitaba un brazo- ¡Rápido!

Satoshi y Natsu lo miraron desde el primer peldaño con cara de cansancio. La gran gota (del anime) hizo una entrada a escena mientras se resbala por la sien de Satoshi. Natsu miro de reojo a al chico, a su lado, y suspiro. Ambos subieron un peldaño.

-¡Hasta una invasión de tortugas seria más rápida! –Tanto Satoshi como Natsu miraron con fastidio hacia arriba- ¡Corran!

-¿¡Tu casa tiene patas!? –Le grito Satoshi mientras se limpiaba la frente- ¡Porque si es asi, mejor busco un cuchillo y se las cortamos entre los tres! –y añadiendo en susurro, para que Tai no oyera, dijo lo siguiente:- Así nos ahorramos este lio

-¡Rápido, Satoshi! –Oh oh. Esa era la voz de Natsu. Miro rápidamente hacia arriba viendo que, como él suponía, la chica estaba al lado de Tai- ¡O si no te dejamos!

-Con este par de amigos… –pensó Satoshi cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba- Para que quiero Enemigos…

-¡Te vamos a dejar! –advirtieron las voces de sus amigos desde arriba

-Ya voy, ya voy

Con esto Satoshi empezó a subir… lentamente las escaleras. Tai y Natsu lo miraron un momento, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenían. Una gran vena apareció en la frente de Tai. Natsu empezó a alejarse de ambos temiendo lo peor. Y una chica, por ahí cerca, los miro extrañada.

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo Satoshi llegando a donde estaba Tai, quien lo miraba con mala cara

-¿Lo hiciste apropósito, cierto? –La cara de malas pulgas de Tai era digna de una foto. Con un montón de venas palpitando, el ceño "levemente" fruncido y un color rojo natural

-¿Hacer qué? –la sonrisa de Satoshi se agrando un poco más de lo que ya estaba

-No importa. Vámonos –Tai se dio vuelta, con estas palabras. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a Sora Takenouchi detrás de él- Sora

-Tai ¿Cómo estás? –la sonrisa rígida de Sora era un claro indicio de que encontrarse con el chico de los googles no estaba en su lista de quehaceres

-Bien… –contesto Tai queriendo decir "Bien mal con tu presencia"- Gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú?

-De lujo… –Lo que Sora le hubiera gustado decir sería un "De lujo hasta que llegaste"

-Me alegro… –A Tai le hubiera gustado sonar sarcástico

-Yo también… –A Sora sonar sarcástica le hubiera alegrado más que estar con Tai

-Bueno… –Tai tenía urgencia de irse. Encontrarse con Sora… tampoco estaba en su lista de tareas

-Adiós, Tai. Que no te pase nada… –Dijo Sora queriendo terminarlo con un "…bueno"

-Y a ti –la despidió Tai, con la misma sonrisa rígida que adornaba su rostro desde que comenzó la charla

Sora se fue. Tai se quedo en el mismo lugar hasta que estaba seguro de que ningún vecino lo vería. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de que había omitido (in)voluntariamente a Natsu y Satoshi, quienes lo miraba parpadeando.

-Estoy casi seguro de que a ti te gusta –Con esa frase Satoshi se fue al país de los sueños por cortesía de Tai

-Vamos –dijo Tai cargando a Satoshi y siendo seguido por Natsu, quien sonreía nerviosa y con la gran gota (al puro estilo anime)deslizándose lentamente por su cabeza.

Aunque… quien sabe… quizá la frase de Satoshi tenía algo de cierto.

* * *

_Primer Edificio de Departamentos de Odaiba, Piso 5, Residencia Yagami_

_16:10 hrs_

Bolsos a medio hacer, dulces desperdigados por el suelo, revistas, ropa tanto femenina y masculina, un cuaderno y un lápiz. Eso se encontraba en el suelo del living de la Casa de los Yagami. Y en medio de todo ese desastre se encontraban tres chicos de 11 años. Como adivinaran eran Tai, Satoshi y Natsu.

-Bien –Satoshi tomo el lápiz que hace poco estaba tirado en el piso y anoto con el algo en el cuaderno- O sea que llevaremos eso también

-Sip –respondieron al unisonó los otros dos

Satoshi tomo "aquello" y lo coloco a un lado de él junto a un pequeño monton de cosas. Tomo otra cosa y lo puso al frente de él. Esa cosa era nada más y nada menos que un binocular pequeño, blanco, azul y negro.

-El binocular es MÍO –aclaro antes de que la discusión sobre si llevarlo o no era bueno- Ahora el debate –el silencio que le respondió le dejo clarito que eso HABÍA que llevarlo- Bien… lo llevamos.

-¡Taichi, ya llegue! –Los problemas se acercaban con la forma, nombre y apellido de Susumu Yagami, la madre del de Googles.

La Sra. Yagami se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la cocina, la cual conectaba con el living y lo que vio le dejo ¿Tranquila? Bueno eso es lo que se siente al ver a tu hijo y sus dos amigos intentando cerrar un bolso en medio de los tres y el resto de la casa brillante de tan limpia. Que conste que era un sarcasmo.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos…!? –Cuando la Sra. Yagami llego a la cocina y vio el living juro a todos los dioses que si tenía un tercer hijo no le permitiría seguir los pasos de Taichi. El instinto asesino de Susumu creció considerablemente- ¿Qué…? –la Sra. Yagami le costaba respirar y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no lanzarse sobre Tai y dejar a Hikari como hija única. Hablando de Kari…- ¿Cómo esta Kari, hijo? –calmándose sorpresivamente. Natsu y Satoshi la miraron un rato parpadeando de lo impresionados que estaban

-Bien… –contesto Tai con una gran gota en la sien- Hace un rato le cambie el paño –sonrió nervioso

-Bueno… –el instinto asesino de Sra. Yagami volvió a salir- ¿Pueden ordenar esto? –señalo al living, el cual parecía como si un huracán en miniatura hubiera estado por ahí antes de la llegada de la madre de los Yagami. En menos de un segundo Tai, Satoshi y Natsu tenían todo ordenado- Gracias

-Me tengo que ir –informo Satoshi- Nos vemos mañana. No olvides que es a las 7:30 –dicho esto tomo sus cosas, abrió la puerta y…- Adiós –…se fue

-Yo igual me voy –dicho y hecho. Natsu no estaba.

El silencio reino por unos momentos en la salita de estar de la casa. Tai, al fin se decidió a ver un poco de televisión. La Sra. Yagami estaba preparando la cena y un olor un tanto agradable flotaba en el ambiente.

-¿Estás haciendo tortilla de Espinacas, verdad? –pregunto Taichi al reconocer el olor

-Si –la madre corto otro poco de… aquella cosa verde. Cogió un huevo del refrigerador lo rompió y lo echo al sartén- ¿Sigues pensando en las vacaciones? –Tai solo asintió- Pues deja de pensar. Estamos en vacaciones

Tai sonrió levemente al recordar que ya habían salido de vacaciones. Pero, de nuevo, aquel pensamiento acosador le llego de golpe. Susumu, que había esperado a que su hijo mayor se levantara de golpe y empezara a hacer planes para el verano, se preocupo cuando escucho un silencio no deseado así que se volteo a ver a su hijo, viéndolo con cara de preocupación

-Hijo –llamo Susumu, esperando una respuesta- Hijo… ¡Taichi Yagami!

Tai dio un salto al escuchar el grito cayendo del sillón y yendo a parar al suelo, lugar desde el que vio a su madre con cierta molestia. Susumu suspiro.

-Me pregunto si Jun-chan ira al campamento –comento ella y acto seguido Tai marcaba el numero de teléfono de los Motomiya

-Mushi, mushi –Tai zapateaba con el pie izquierdo esperando un respuesta- Jun ¿Estas ahi?

-¿Tai? –la voz de Jun contesto desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Ichi(1)! ¿Qué cuentas?

-Nada nuevo. Pregunto –le respondió Tai

-¿Qué preguntas?

-¿Iras al Campamento?

-No puedo, Ichi –Jun parecía algo dudosa- Mis padres viajan y Dai(2) está enfermo. Debo cuidarlo

-¿Davis está enfermo?

-Correcto

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Tai pensando en que tema de conversación sacar mientras Jun jugaba con el cable del teléfono. De pronto un voz del lado del teléfono de los Motomiya se oyó. Algo que sonaba como "Jun, ven aquí inmediatamente"

-Debo irme, Ichi. Fue un gusto oír tu fea voz –dijo Jun

-Lo mismo digo, Junia(3) –contesto de mala gana Tai

-Saludos a tu madre y a Hikaru-chan

-¡Que es Hikari! –grito en el teléfono el joven Yagami

-Ouch. Mi oído. –se lamento Jun y con tono pícaro añadió:- Suerte con Takenouchi-san

-¡Retira eso!

-Adiosito –se oyó al otro lado de la línea el tono que afirmaba que Jun había colgado

Tai colgó con violencia el teléfono susurrando maldiciones en contra de la pobre Jun. Se dirigió al living y empezó a buscar en los canales algo que ver. Recordó las palabras de Satoshi: _Estoy casi seguro de que te gusta. _

-¿A mi gustarme Sora? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagan reír! –pensó. Aunque muy por dentro Tai ya no estaba tan seguro de que él odiase a la joven Takenouchi

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

Esa cabaña… ¡Es un desastre! O al menos eso piensa el inspector. Para los demás el problema no era la cabaña si no dos de los integrantes de la "pacifica" casita de campo. El próximo capítulo se titula: Ida y Llegada al Campamento – ¡Cabaña 3: Zona de Desastre!

Notas:

(1): Ichi: Forma japonesa de decir uno, también puede significar situación y/o mercado. En el caso de Tai, Jun se refiere al "Ichi" del nombre "Taichi"

(2): Dai: Puede significar época o contador para maquinas. También es un nombre o una cualidad que significa "Grandiosa" o "Grande". En este caso Jun hace referencia al "Dai" de "Daisuke" (Nombre original de Davis)

(3): Junia: Tai se refiere que Junio en ingles suena parecido a Jun por lo que la llama Junia

¿Te gusto? ¿Te dio asco? ¿Opinas debería retirarme? Manda un comentario, por fa


	3. Chapter 3

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Susan-Bella: Supongo que explicare en su debido tiempo, la razón por la que se odian, pero mientras tanto… es un Secreto. ¡Gracias por el comentario! Y espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Hane!

Joagirl: Bueno la razón por la que se odian se mantendrá bajo llave. Jeje. ¡Gracias por comentar! Y ojala te guste el capitulo ¡Matta neh!

Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío. Tampoco lo son las canciones que salgan. ¿Te preguntas sobre el fic? Pues es mío.

* * *

Llegas a un campamento y… ¿¡Te encuentras al inspector corriendo totalmente histérico!? Descuida. Es completamente normal. Siempre y cuando sea "Tokio Summer's Camp" ¿La culpa? De ese par que siempre se anda peleando. Eso es lo que sabe Koushiro Izumi (Izzy) al llegar al campamento TODOS los años y recibir la misma bienvenida. ¿Quién no lo encuentra común? Pues… ¿nadie?

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 3: Ida y llegada al campamento – ¡Cabaña 3: Zona de desastre! **

El buz (de Escuela Tengen) iba rápido por la carretera ¿Y de quién era la culpa de que se encontrase ahí? ¡De su madre, Yoshie Izumi! Bueno… había que mirarlo por el lado positivo: Iba a pasar dos meses y tres días en el TSC (Tokio Summer's Camp), no tendría radio, ni televisión, ni buena cama ¿Ese era el lado positivo? ¿O es que era un sarcasmo? ¡Era un sarcasmo, por el genio de Bill Gates!

Izzy zapateo intranquilo mirando por la ventana del buz. A su lado su prima, Sora Takenouchi, estaba leyendo una revista de ¿Soccer? Bueno es que Sora no era tan femenina como su madre deseaba, pero era una chica a fin de cuentas. Que no actuase como una, era otro asunto.

A esa misma hora (Las 8:45 AM) con otra personita de cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero en el mismo buz, iba con cara de aburrimiento extremo. Y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Takeru Ishida (TK) quien solo observaba a cualquiera que pasase por su lado.

-Me aburro –le dijo a su hermano mayor, Yamato Ishida (Matt)- Hermano…

Matt solo lo miro unos momentos, para volver a su antigua posición mirando por la ventana mientras soltaba un "Hmp" y algo que sonaba como "¿Por qué no sacas el Tamagochi?". TK asintió y, literalmente, se peleo con su mochila. En cuanto saco el Tamagochi miro si la "criaturita" había hecho algo en su ausencia. Lo que encontró no le agrado demasiado…

-¡Eheeee! ¡Otra vez no!

Mientras tanto en uno de los primeros asientos. Joe Kido, se peleaba con un chico de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate suizo. Como adivinaran Satoshi Niimura, vistiendo una chaqueta sin magas y capucha negra, polera del mismo color y shorts gris pasando a negro. Ahaaa… Y no olvidemos la gorra igualmente negra. A su lado Natsu Hashimoto reia nerviosamente mientras una gran gota se deslizaba silenciosamente por su sien… Un momento ¿Y Tai?

Pues… Tai había llegado un poco tarde. Mas o menos a las 8:10, por lo que tuvo que irse en el buz de los rezagados, con el peor conductor del mundo: Hiroshi Takanashi, el profesor de Deportes. Y ahora el joven Yagami con otros diez alumnos se aferraban a los asientos con tal de no salir volando. Y el copiloto corría la misma suerte. El único que no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría con todas las "lindas" piruetas que hacía, era el Profesor Takanashi. Casi lograba hacer que el vehículo hiciera un giro de 360º.

-¡Y aquí vamos! –exclamo el profesor mientras intentaba hacer el buz brincara e hiciera lo que se proponía.

-¡Kyaaaaa! –una chica de ojos color miel y cabello castaño, que vestía completamente de rosa, o sea, Mimi Tachikawa, grito mientras se abrazaba a quien fuera que estuviese cerca.

Tai tenía una gran venita en la sien y con la vista completamente oscurecida se dirigió a la cabina del piloto para gritar a los cuatro vientos unas buenas verdades. Ahí fue cuando el buz dio una sacudida mandando a todos al final del vehículo.

-Ups, lo siento –la voz del Profesor Takanashi hizo que todos miraran con odio a la cabina… Ohh bueno casi todos. Tai no podía y no era porque él no quisiese era porque… Todos estaban arriba suyo.

-¡Quítense de encima, pesados! –y como si el fuese un dictador todo el mundo se corrió y busco refugio en los asientos más alejados de Taichi

El joven de Googles volvió a su sitio murmurando palabras en contra de Takanashi. Ese sería un LARGO viaje. Y como una señal Tai tuvo la ligera impresión de que alguien lo estaba observando y no eran los otros doce acompañantes.

···Horas después···

-Por fin –Satoshi se estiro al salir del buz

-Me pregunto… -Natsu estaba un poco más allá. Miraba al camino insistentemente- Si Tai estará bien.

-Descuida, él estará bien –Natsu asintió…

Ambos miraron a la huella y sonrieron nerviosos ¿Lo que había dicho Satoshi era un sarcasmo, verdad? Esperaban que no… Con Takanashi como conductor… todo era posible. Como el hecho de que el Buz en el que iba Tai se acercaba dando brincos lanzando debes en cuando ¿Mu? Sip. Eso también era posible… Suspiraron resignados. Se imaginaron por unos momentos que hubiera pasado si Takanashi tuviera esposa e hijos… De solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Esperemos que siga soltero –comento Natsu mientras iba a ver cómo salía Tai del Buz

-Si –añadió Satoshi nervioso siguiéndola.

Tai bajo bien campante del buz y se reunió con Natsu y Satoshi. Eso si… se aseguro antes de que Takanashi sufriera. ¿Se preguntan cómo? Creo que una patada en donde más duele lo dice todo ¿No? Y si a eso le agregamos que casi no se vio como Tai se movió pillando a el profesor desprevenido y que el ultimo ni siquiera vio quien lo había golpeado… ¿Duele, verdad?

-Estoy aquí –Dijo el Joven Yagami a modo de saludo. Natsu y Satoshi suspiraron agradecidos- ¡Ey! ¡Están como si hubiera desaparecido años!

-Con Takanashi al lado, Tai –Satoshi negó con la cabeza- No solo no te hubiéramos encontrado. Creerme.

Tai solo asintió y busco entre la multitud a una personita que él conocía muy bien. Cabello naranja, ojos rubí. Gorro azul, polera sin mangas amarilla, jeans azules y tenis rosas fosforescentes. ¿Alguien la recuerda? Sip. Tai buscaba a Sora Takenouchi. La niña con la que compartía la cabaña SIEMPRE. La chica con la que SIEMPRE se peleaba. La joven que SIEMPRE había visto cada vez que salía o entraba a su casa. No por nada el entrenador de soccer una vez los había llamada el "Duet Three Always". La encontró justo caminando hacia una de las cabañas de ahí cerca.

-¡Sora! –grito mientras corría hacia ella. Satoshi y Natsu cerraron los ojos y suspiraron

-¡Tai! –a modo de saludo, ella. Tanto Natsu como Satoshi sabían lo que vendría después.

El inspector al verlos lo único que hizo fue ponerse a lloriquear. Y después empezó a rezarle a DIOS para que ni Yagami, ni Takenouchi quedasen juntos, en la misma cabaña. Y es que ambos, los dos juntos, armaban un caos general en el campamento, no pregunten cómo, ni con que, ni siquiera porque… solo lo hacían. Pero tanto Taichi como Sora no tenían esperanzas de que quedasen separados… así que… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

-Oye Natsu…

-¿Qué pasa, Satoshi? –Natsu miro de reojo a su acompañante

-¿Tai alguna vez te ha dicho porque se lleva tan mal con Sora? –Natsu negó con la cabeza- ¿Sore wa himitsu desu(1), verdad? –Natsu asintió. Satoshi suspiro- Ese par…

Luego de que el inspector recuperara la compostura (Natsu le había animado diciendo un montón de tonterías sin sentido), fueron reunidos TODOS al frente de la cabaña del director. Este último, un sujeto de bigote blanco y cabello de igual color, se paro frente a los campistas para seguramente dar la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos, mis queridos campistas –comenzó a decir el director, el Sr. Nagano- Espero que sean buenos chicos -con esto miro especialmente a Sora y a Tai, quienes estaban en medio de una Pelea de Hipocresía (Si, de esas en las que finges ser amable con la persona con la que mas odias y todo tiene un doble sentido y/o no terminas la oración EJ: Cuando Sora le dice a Tai "Que no te pase nada…" y quiso terminarla con un "…bueno")- Pueden pasar a sus respectivas cabañas –dijo resignado

-Oye, Sora –Tai tenía una gran venita en la sien. No le había gustado algo que había dicho Sora- ¿Sabes en donde nos toca?

-En la Cabaña Tres…

-Bueno…

Tanto el Joven Yagami como la Joven Takenouchi se largaron a la Cabaña Tres. Satoshi y Natsu los miraron irse en silencio. Cuando los perdieron de vista, suspiraron. Solo esperaban que la Cabaña tres no fuese la siguiente Zona de Desastre… Aunque sabían que por más que lo deseasen ese deseo no sería oído.

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

¿Chica nueva? ¿Competencia? Parece que a alguien le quitaron la Materia Gris… ¿O fue la originalidad? ¡Maldito Inspector Copión! ¡Esta competencia la vio en la TV! Y el siguiente capítulo se titula: Mi nombre es Sen – ¡Competencia en el Bosque!

**Notas:**

(1): Sore wa Himitsu desu: Significa en Japonés: "Eso es un secreto"

¿Te gusto? ¿Te dio asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? Manda un comentario, por fa


	4. Chapter 4

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Joagirl: Pues "amor" tienen mucho por lo que demostrar. Y no es broma. Pues los demás personajes… también es un secreto su papel. Pero si puedo decir algo. La razón por la que Sora y Tai se odian va a ser dicha. No sé cuando, ni cómo pero lo será. ¡Gracias por dejarme un comentario y ojala te guste el capitulo! ¡Hane!

Susan-Bella: Pues Kari no ha aparecido. Pero si ha sido nombrada je, je. Sip. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Es bastante malo que te toque con la persona que peor te cae. Y es peor aun cuando son trabajos para la escuela… Porque yo lo he vivido en carne propia. ¡Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo! ¡Matta neh!

Disclaimer: Digimon, ni las canciones que salgan son mios. Son de sus respectivos autores. ¿Los personajes OC? Esos si son mios.

* * *

¿Alguna vez has pensado como tratan a los chicos nuevos en cualquier lugar? Pues a Sen eso no le importa. Ella tiene muchos amigos y va a tener aun más. Eso espera ella. Pero… ¿Quién dice que ser "El nuevo" sea fácil? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 4: Mi nombre es Sen – ¡Competencia en el bosque!**

¿Su nombre? Sen Faind Chousen ¿De dónde venía? De… ¡Que memoria tenía esa chica! ¡Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su lugar de origen! Empezó a ponerse nerviosa mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en "su" habitación.

_Debes traerlo. Métetelo bien en la mollera. _Las palabras de su abuelo volvieron como un rayo a su cabeza. ¡Wah! ¿Cómo se supone que llevaría a alguien que ni conocía? ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Tranquila, Sen. Respira… exhala… ¿Cuánta hasta cien? Nada servía. ¡Ahaaaa! ¡Se estaba desesperando!

-Un momento –dijo una vocecita en su cabeza- Piensa, Sen… ¿Por qué eres tú la que tiene que traerlo y no otro? –con esas palabras la calma volvió momentáneamente.

Sen respiro tranquila. Y se dirigió al espejo. Un par de ojos verde fosforescente le devolvieron la mirada desde él. Su cabello, negro brillante, caía delicadamente por los hombros. Por el momento ella vestía un suéter de lana de cuello alto blanco, una falda rosa un poco corta y unas medias grises. Sin olvidar las botas color café. Sonrío un poco más tranquila.

-Como quieras, Takenouchi –la voz de un chico la saco de su preciado momento de paz. Recordó que ella no había ido a la charla de bienvenida del director y una gota apareció en su cabeza. Se apresuro a, por lo menos, aparecer al final de la escalera de la cabaña 3.

Recordo los nombres de los chicos con los que compartiría el techo. _Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi. _No conocía a ninguno de los dos, ni le sonaban los nombres. Aparecio con una sonrisa al final de la escalera

-Em… ¿hola? –dijo ella al hacer su acto de entrada- Mi nombre es Sen Faind Chousen. Mucho gusto –la sonrisa nerviosa de ella se hizo presente- Asumo que ustedes son Sora –señalo a la chica de gorrito azul- y Taichi –señalo al chico con googles- ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Eh… Si –ambos sonrieron.

-¡Ey! Tengo una pregunta –Tai alzo un brazo como si estuviera en la escuela- Tu nombre completo es Sen Faind Chousen ¿Verdad? –la pelinegra asintió- ¿Cuál es el nombre y cuál es el apellido?(1) –tanto Sora como Sen cayeron al suelo de la impresión- ¿Qué? –soltó Tai al percibir la mirada asesina de Sora

-Eres un…

-Sen y Faind son los nombres, Taichi-kun, Chousen es mi apellido

-Ahaaa… ¿Por qué suenan como palabras dichas en inglés? –Sora le dio un golpe a Tai mientras gritaba "No seas imprudente". La respetada gota del anime hizo otra aparición en la cabeza de Sen al ver la pequeña peleíta que se armo entre Yagami y Takenouchi por la insignificante acción.

-¿Son novios? –pregunto casi sin pensar en lo que hacia

-¡Claro que no! –ambos gritaron mientras negaban con la cabeza rápidamente- ¡No somos compatibles!

El resto de las palabras fueron un montón de balbuceos tanto de Tai como de Sora. Ambos hablaban a la vez haciendo que las palabras se unieran unas con otras. Sen sonrío. Una pequeñísima frase y estaban nerviosos. Ni que tuviera una bazuca. Se rio con ganas de de la reacción de ambos.

-¡¡ATENCIÓN!! –la voz amplificada del instructor llego a sus oídos- Reúnanse en el comedor ¡¡AHORA!! –dicho y hecho todos y cada uno de los campistas estaban en el comedor-

-¿Qué querrá? –pensó Tai. Busco por los alrededores y no vio ni a Natsu ni a Satoshi. Suspiro- Maldito Inspector

Al mismo tiempo, en el comedor, TK buscaba a alguien. Realmente buscaba a su hermano. A un lado de este Izzy también buscaba a un personita. Adivinaran que es a Sora ¿No es así? Y viendo por ahí si encontraba a alguien que conociese Mimi Tachikawa estaba. Joe, por su parte, se encontraba de pie junto con el inspector. Hablaban, seguramente, del campamento. ¿Dónde estaba Matt? En su cabaña. No había querido ir a la charla. ¿Qué por qué? Es un misterio. Bueno volviendo al comedor…

-Como iba diciendo… –toma aire- Se agregaran nuevas actividades al campamento, como Soccer de Duos, La cabaña embrujada, Noche de Cuentos, etcétera, etcétera. Esta tarde se llevara a cabo la siguiente actividad: Wood's Treasury

Tai se quedo mirando al director mientras un gran signo de interrogación aparecía arriba suyo. ¿Eran palabras en ingles, verdad? ¡Con razón no entendía nada! Wood's Treasury… ¿Qué podría significar? El joven Yagami se largo a preparar todo antes de que el director terminase con el discurso de las actividades.

-Las actividades se harán en pareja, la cual nosotros decidiremos –termino al final el director- Pueden retirarse

Sora se puso a rezar para que en las actividades, al menos, no le tocase con Tai. Miren que vivir en la misma ciudad, en el mismo edificio, en el mismo piso, casi en la misma casa y compartir el techo con él en las vacaciones de verano ya era demasiado ¿No lo creen? Aparte de que tenían demasiado en común. A ambos les gustaba el soccer, ambos vivían con sus madres y ambos tenían la misma afición de molestarse mutuamente, entre otras.

-Coincidencias, coincidencias –se dijo a sí misma, Sora, autoconvenciendose de que era cierto

Pero… ¿Simples coincidencias?

* * *

_Tokio Sumer's Camp, Cabaña 3_

_12:59 hrs._

-¡¿A qué hora dijo que teníamos que ir?!

-Pero bueno ¡¿Acaso no fuiste a la charla?!

El que gritaba, como muchos adivinaran, es Tai y la que respondía, sin lugar a dudas, era Sora. Sen un poco mas aparte sonreía nerviosa al ver como se llevaban sus compañeros de cabaña. Se llevaban bastante… mal. La joven Chousen suspiro.

-¡Sora! ¡Por fa, dime la hora a la que teníamos que ir!

-¡No! –la Takenouchi exclamo mientras salía de la cabaña. La estimada gota del anime apareció en la cabeza de Sen al tiempo que esta salía de la casa.

-¡E… ey! ¡E… esperadme! –Tai también salió por la puerta y las siguió.

El inspector los esperaba a la entrada del bosque. Había un pequeño montón de campistas desde 8 a 13 años de edad alrededor del superior (inspector). Este último hablaba con Joe Kido.

-¡Cabaña tres: Presente! –grito Tai al superior, el cual solo asintió.

El inspector saco un sobre y todos se pusieron nerviosos casi al instante. De esa pequeñísima hoja dependía con quien le tocaba pasar las actividades. Tai metió su mano al bolsillo y cruzo los dedos, Sora nuevamente rezaba, Sen sonreía tranquilamente mirando al resto.

-Chousen Sen con Yagami Taichi –Tanto Sora como el joven de googles suspiraron, mientras el inspector hacia el bailecito de la victoria (V-Tamer 01). Todos miraron raro al adulto durante un rato- Ejem… Ishida Yamato con Takenouchi Sora…

Y así siguió el inspector durante la próxima media hora. Todos estaban en línea esperando a que sonara el silbato. El inspector les había entregado un mapa del bosque a cada uno de los grupos.

-Cuenta regresiva de 10 hasta 0–advirtio el inspector llevándose el silbato a la boca mientras levantaba con la mano derecha cinco dedos- 10… 9… 8…

7

Takeru Ishida trago saliva, sintiéndose levemente observado y estaba casi seguro de que no era su hermano Matt. Se ajusto la gorra y repaso mentalmente la lista de… cosas que llevaba en la mochila. Sintiendose aun más nervioso. Su compañera de equipo, Mariane Takamachi, sintió su nerviosismo aumentar. _Todo estará bien. _Susurro a su compañero. TK solo asintió.

6

Joe kido se ajusto las gafas y sintió una mirada clavada en él. Suspiro. Últimamente andaba un tanto paranoico. Miro su bolso un rato antes de mirar hacia al frente. Josefine Himi a su lado saltaba llena de energía

5

Satoshi Niimura tenía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza maldiciendo al destino que le había hecho eso ¡Le había tocado con Mimi Tachikawa! ¿Cómo pudo pasarle eso a él? ¿Qué había hecho de mal en su corta vida como para que le hicieran eso? Cuando oyó su nombre salir de los labios del profesor junto con el nombre de esa chica quiso que la tierra se lo tragase. ¡El apenas soportaba a Natsu ¿Y querían que estuviera al lado de la Chica Tachikawa?! ¿¡Estaban locos!? Esperaba que no

4

Koushiro Izumi tecleaba a la velocidad del relámpago el teclado de su computadora. Escribiendo rápidamente un e-mail a su madre diciéndole que ya estaban a punto de empezar la primera actividad. Sakura Tomine una chica de cabello ¿Fucsia? A su lado rodo los ojos como diciendo "Que aburrido"

3

Sora golpeaba levemente el piso con la punta de las zapatillas. Mirando de vez en cuando al suelo. _No me siento nerviosa. No me siento nerviosa. _Se repetía mentalmente. Aunque muy por dentro una vocecita le contradecía. _Eres una mata de nervioso. _Y Sora por mas que se esforzaba en negarlo cada vez esta mas convencida de que si estaba nerviosa

2

Yamato Ishida sentía el nerviosismo, de su compañera, aumentar a cada segundo. Suspiro. No era bueno consolando a la gente. Y sabía cómo eran las chicas. Si estaba nerviosa seguramente rompería a llorar. Y él solo sabia como hacer que TK no llorase… pero ¿Una chica? Eso si seria un problema

1

Taichi se ajusto las gafas de aviador mientras sonreía. _Oye, Taichi… Promete no olvidarme ¿Si? _Las palabras dichas por una chica rubia le llegaron de golpe. Ahora la sonrisa se volvió de nostalgia al tiempo de que acariciaba sus googles. Sen percibió el cambio de estado en su compañero de equipo. Lo miro de reojo. La chica pelinegra tenía un muy mal presentimiento respecto a esa sonrisa.

¡0!

Y sin mucha ceremonia el silbato sonó mientras los equipos se repartían por el bosque. Y con eso… seguramente toda una aventura, que traerá tanto misterios como alegrías.

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

¿No sabes donde estas parado? ¿Y ni siquiera sabes cómo volver al punto de partida? Eso quiere decir que estás perdido ¿Qué que es esa cosa de ahí? Cosa no es, porque tiene vida en cuanto a lo que es… En el próximo capítulo: ¿¡Perdidos!? – ¿Qué se supone que eres?

**Notas:**

(1): ¿Cuál es el nombre y cuál es el apellido?: Tai hace referencia al hecho de que en japon se dice primero el apellido y después el nombre. Tambien el que la gran mayoría de los japoneses solo tienen un nombre. En el caso de Sen tiene dos "Sen Faind". Tambien ella se presento como "Sen Faind Chousen" cuando lo correcto es "Chousen Sen"

¿Te gusto? ¿Te dio asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? Manda un comentario, por fa


	5. Chapter 5

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Susan-Bella: Pues creo que eso de _"¿Por qué tienes que traerlo tú y no otro?"_ esta explicado en este capítulo, je, je. A lo de la 1ª temporada sí que te puedo contestar. Pues si habrá más (Mi imaginación no me dejo hacer de una temporada) y no te puedo decir cuántas. En cuanto a lo del Taiora es que no me sentía muy segura de las parejas, en ese momento.

Discalimer: Ni Digimon, ni las canciones que aparezcan me pertenecen. Los personajes OC, las escenas, o sea, todo el Fanfic… si.

* * *

Perdidos. Según su definición en algún diccionario seria _"No tener destino determinado"_. Pero… Según la definición de estos chicos es _"No tener rumbo fijo, rodeados de una espesa, pero simpática niebla verde, llamar a gritos a tus compañeros de equipo y… tener la certeza de que vas a ser enviado a algún lugar desconocido por alguien que es aun más desconocido" _Como cambia ¿no?

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo: ¿¡Perdidos!?**

- ¿¡Yamato-kun!? –Sora avanzo dudosa- ¿¡Donde estas!?

Hace más de media hora Sora se había separado de su compañero de equipo: Yamato Ishida. Y ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba. Y gracias a una simpática niebla verde no podía hacer más que perderse mas de los que ya de por si estaba.

-¡Yamato! –volvió a llamar Sora sin respuesta aparente.

Lo que daría la joven Takenouchi por, al menos, estar con Taichi en ese momento. Siguió avanzando mientras llamaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones a su camarada.

* * *

-¡Niimura-kun!

Al parecer Sora no era la única que corría esa suerte. Mimi Tachikawa también se había separado de Satoshi, su compañero de equipo.

-¡Niimura-kun!

Mimi camino un poco mas cansada. De pronto se tiro al piso mientras unas gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-¡Me abandono! ¡Niimura-kun, me abandono! –grito mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

* * *

-¡Marianne-chan! –Takeru caminaba despacio a través de la niebla- ¿Marianne?

Takeru se sentó mirando a ambos lados. Gracias a la niebla no se podía ver mucho mas allá de un metro y eso era preocupante. Se sintió solo y abandonado.

-Ojala me hubiera tocado con mi hermano –pensó tristemente- Así no me hubiera perdido…

* * *

-¡Tomine-san!

Izzy caminaba llamando a su "querida" compañera. Mientras más la llamaba más convencido se encontraba de que la chica le había jugado una broma.

-Con lo aburrida que estaba –pensó- No me extrañaría

* * *

-¡Himi Josefine! ¿Dónde rayos es que te metiste?

Allá va, llamando a su hiperactiva compañera, Joe Kido. Caminaba rápido y sin detenerse por ningún motivo.

-¡Himi-san! –la llamo por octava vez consecutiva el joven Kido- ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

-¿Sora?

Matt miro a todos los lados posibles de girar la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que Sora no le acompañaba. Una gota resbalo lentamente por su sien, mientras se recordaba lo idiota que había sido.

-¡Sora! –Llamo esta vez- ¡Takenouchi Sora!

* * *

Una silueta observaba a los seis chicos.

-Lo siento, pero es necesario –alzo un brazo como si estuviera apretando el control remoto de la TV- Lo siento, pero ese es su destino…

¡Uplink! Una onda eléctrica se expandió desde su brazo. _Opening System. Processing_

¡Uplink! Otra onda eléctrica contraria a la primera se expandió desde un punto desconocido. _Opening System. Pending_

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –La silueta se dio vuelta- Elegido…

-No lo sé, Enviada

¡Uplink! Un rayo de luz roja fue enviado desde la mano de "Enviada" directo al pecho del "Elegido" _Freese Program. Processed. _Con otro uplink, un rayo de luz, esta vez verde, fue enviado al "Elegido" _Delivery Program. Processed. _Una luz cubrió al cuerpo del "Elegido" por unos momentos. Luego se apago llevándose al "Elegido" con ella

-Lo siento, Elegido, pero así tú lo quisiste –se dio media vuelta-

¡Uplink! Nuevamente una onda de electricidad se expandió. _Opening System. Processing. Ready. _¡Uplink! _Gate entrees. Open._

-Lo siento, pero así es el destino –susurro para luego desaparecer en medio de la niebla.

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

Enviados aquí por alguien quien ni siquiera sabemos cómo luce y los mensajes de un tal "TY" ¡Es hora de iniciar la aventura! En el próximo capítulo: ¿Qué se supone que eres? – ¡Fuera de Mundo!

¿Te gusto? ¿Te dio Asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? ¡Manda un comentario, por fa!


	6. Chapter 6

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Lariita Black: ¿Antes eras Susan-Bella, verdad? Cambiando de tema. Lo de Tai es parte de la trama, así que no te lo puedo decir (Inner: Cuanto misterio hay en este fic ¿no?) La respuesta saldrá en unos episodios más adelantes (O en este. Solo hay que leer la cursiva) ¡Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo!

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni el anime Digimon, ni las canciones me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos autores. ¿La idea del fic? Digamos que es mía

_Lo siento, pero así es el destino. _Una simple frase y una acción habían hecho que el mundo de estos seis pre-adolecentes diera un vuelco de 180º. Porque ahora no se encontraba en el campamento de verano… se hallaban en otro lugar. La pregunta aquí era ¿Qué se supone que hacían en ESE lugar? Y más importante aún ¿Qué era ese lugar?

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Qué se supone que eres? – ¡Fuera de Mundo! **

¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Quién los había mandado? Esas eran las dos preguntas que se le atravesaron por la cabeza a Sora después de verse rodeada por cinco chicos y demasiada vegetación. Una de sus acompañantes no resistió mucho y termino desmayándose. Yamato tuvo la amabilidad de no dejarla caer.

-¿Prima? ¿Estás bien? –La cabeza de Sora empezó a dar vueltas. Su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa. Sus piernas temblaban. Ella también se desmayo.

* * *

_Camino por el pasillo lleno de antorchas sin ningún temor. Al final había una puerta. Fue hacia ella. Estaba a punto de tocarla. La abrió. Una luz la cegó por unos momentos. Cuando pudo acostumbrase a ella se vio rodeada de estanterías, llenas de libros. Siguió andando hasta encontrarse cara a cara con uno. "Copias" ese era el título del libro. Lo cogió. Iba abrirlo hasta que…_

_-No te conviene hacerlo_

* * *

Sora despertó algo inquieta y miro alrededor. Se encontraba en una cueva junto a otras cinco personas. Su primo (Izzy), Yamato, un niño de ocho años, un chico de cabello azul y una chica vestida de rosa. Todos ellos dormidos. Suspiro

-¿Dónde estamos? –formulo la pregunta en voz alta, sintiendo que el sueño le ganaba nuevamente.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció sin mucha complicación. Cada uno de ellos se presento a su debida forma. Comenzando desde el mayor al menor eran: Joe, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi y TK. Un grupo de seis personas. Cada una tenía una personalidad distinta y cualidades variadas. Fue ahí cuando el superior Joe hizo la pregunta que todos se habían estado haciendo desde que llegaron. O lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el estallido que se escucho a lo lejos.

-¡Huyan! –ordeno Matt y todos, o la mayoría, le obedeció. Y digo la mayoría porque Sora simplemente corrió hacia el lugar del estallido- Esa chica… -susurro para correr detrás de ella

* * *

_Atravesó corriendo lo que le quedaba de camino, hacia donde estaba el niño. Apenas llego se paro al frente de él_

_-Mi nombre es Sora ¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Ta… Taichi Yagami._

_-¿Sabes dónde estamos? Wings no quieres decírmelo –señalando a una… criatura redonda que tenía una flor en la cabeza azul, que la miro malhumorada._

_-¡No es que no quiera decirtelo! ¡Es que no debes enterarte!_

_-Kou tampoco tiene ganas de decírmelo –dijo el chico mientras le enseñaba a la chica otra criatura redonda la cual tenía un par de orejas en la cabeza_

_-Ya te lo dije, mocoso. No tengo que decírtelo –le reclamo el bicho. Sora le saco la lengua a Kou, por el apodo con el que le dijo a Taichi._

_-Si no nos lo dicen tendremos que averiguarlo a nuestra manera ¿verdad, Tai?_

_¿Verdad, Tai?_

* * *

Se paró en seco al llegar al lugar de la masacre, mientras se sostenía la cabeza. ¿Habia conocido a Tai incluso antes de conocerle? Eso hacía que le dolería el cerebro, como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio lo que había al frente de ella. Miles y miles de criaturitas corriendo de otra más grande, que aparentaba ser… ¿Una escarabajo gigante de color rojo? Quiso desmayarse pero, resistió el impulso. Sintio las pisadas de alguien más y miro hacia atrás, viendo a Matt y a los demás.

-¿Pero qué demo…? –ese era el rubio mayor, quien observaba por encima del hombro de Sora, tragando saliva- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí

-Estoy de acuerdo –comento Joe, sosteniendo a Mimi. TK los miro a todos deteniéndose un poco mas de tiempo en Sora.

-Vamos, prima –dijo Izzy adelantándose para tomar el brazo de Sora, quien al ver como una de esas criaturitas salía volando directo hacia ella, salió a su rescate

_Wings no quiere decírmelo._

-¡WINGS! –la criatura abrió los ojos y vio que Sora corriendo hacia ella. La chica la atajo en medio del vuelo- Yokatta(1)…

-Oye… -dijo la criatura removiéndose en los brazos de Sora- Mira

-¿Eh? –Los ojos de Sora se abrieron desmesuradamente- ¡Aahhh!

El escarabajo gigante iba directo hacia ella a gran velocidad. Sora cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

. . .

Se estaba tardando mucho en llegar el fin. ¿Qué sucedía? Sora abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que alguien (o algo) había bloqueado el camino a ese escarabajo.

-¡Blue blaster!(2) –Grito el ser lanzando una llama azul claro, a lo que el escarabajo se estremeció y se largo chillando de dolor- ¿Están bien todos?

-¿Qué se supone que ese bicho es? –el aludido se dio media vuelta y miro con el ceño fruncido al que había preguntado (¿Matt?) la ofensiva pregunta y…

-¡Blue blaster!

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

No todo es arcoíris y mariposas. Eso lo sabía muy bien Matt, pero al menos pensaba que no sería tan malo tomarse una vacaciones en ese lugar hasta que… En el próximo capítulo: ¡Hermano! – ¡Howling Blaster!

**Notas:**

(1): Yokatta: Me alegro

(2): Blue blaster: Fuego Azul/ Petit Fire

**Seccion de la Autora:**

La razón por la que me he demorado tanto ha sido por que en la escuela… llegaron los exámenes finales. Afortunadamente ya los termine, así que tratare de subir el siguiente en poco tiempo. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta otra!

¿Te gusto? ¿Te dio asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? Manda un comentario, por fa


	7. Chapter 7

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Lariita Black: No es que hayan dos Soras. Solo hay una (al menos no con el mismo apellido). El Tai de las cursivas es del pasado. En cuanto a la criatura… no es la misma. Sora Takenouchi vio que la criatura se parecía a la del recuerdo (y en este la llamaron Wings) así que llamo así a la otra criatura. Creo que el titulo del próximo capítulo (al final del este) podría aclarar las dudas respecto a las cursivas. En cuanto al bicho… sí ataco a Matt (por muy imposible que parezca). Es que ¿A quién le gusta que le digan bicho? A mí por lo menos no xD. ¡Espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por el comentario!

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco las canciones que salgan. Todo lo anterior pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Yo solo hago esto con fines de entretención (como la mayoría) o bien para probarme a mí misma. En cuanto a los personajes OC y la idea del fic, sí son míos.

En los cuentos infantiles los lobos suelen aparecer como seres malignos y oscuros. De un pelaje gris o negro depende de lo que piense el autor de ellos. Los lobos suelen salir perdiendo en estos cuentos. Por eso hay muchos niños que piensan que los lobos son… como los pintan en los libros que suelen leer ellos. Y por eso mismo es que es tan raro observar o tan solo mirar a un lobo blanco y que sea… ¿Bonachón? Bueno, es hora de una lección de vida.

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 7: ¡Hermano! – ¡Howling Blaster!**

-¡Blue Blaster! –grito el ser mientras perseguía a Matt a lo que este simplemente salió corriendo desesperadamente- ¡No huyas, engreído!

Los demás tenían una gotita recorriendo silenciosamente su sien mientras miraban como la criatura, que se había presentado como Gabumon, corría tras Matt a través de toda la aldea Chōjō. Las demás criaturas miraban a los demás chicos con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Q… qué pasa? –dijo nervioso Izzy al fijarse en la insistencia de las criaturitas.

-Mi nombre es Hawkmon –se presento una de ellas- Ustedes no son Digital Monster ¿verdad?

-¿Digi… qué? –Izzy miro confundido al… ser

-Te basta con digimon –respondió Hawkmon, mirando ceñudo al humano

-Esto… -el único pelirrojo varón parecía un poco más confuso después de eso.

Un poco mas apartada de allí, Sora miraba incrédula a todos los bichos que se encontraban ahí. Wings se le acerco.

-¿Por qué no te acercas a tus amigos? –pregunto la yokomon

-No son amigos. Solo conocidos –le respondió Sora

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

El silencio de Sora le indico que no le estaba prestando atención lo cual enfureció a la pequeña digimon. Conto hasta… ¿mil? O al menos lo intento (Perdio la cuenta al llegar al 50). Respiro hondo, pero nada. Su estado seguía siendo "enfurecida".

-¡Bubble Blow! –Exclamo mientras lanzaba un rayo de burbujas… que al parecer no le hizo mucho daño a Sora- ¡Buble Blow! –ahora atacaba con menos fuerza

* * *

Miro a su alrededor, un poco impresionado. Parece que Piedmon no perdía el tiempo. Los arboles todos marchitos, tierra muerta y un castillo bastante aterrador a lo lejos. Eso no era lo que le daba miedo a él. Lo que realmente le daba pavor era enterarse de que había llegado tarde para parar la destrucción total del Digimundo. Era imperdonable para un Digielegido llegar tarde a su deber más importante: Salvar el Mundo Digimon. Suspiro pesadamente, mientras tomaba a su compañero digital en sus manos, un pequeño Koromon. Estaba tan cansado de hacer lo mismo siempre.

-Hora de iniciar –dijo tranquilamente como si dijera que iba a ir de compras

-Como sea, mocoso –respondió calmadamente el digimon.

Un poco más allá un digimon demonio miraba como era que el Elegido iba al castillo del líder de los Darks Masters. Y sonrió. Sabía lo que significaba eso: Menos competencia. Pero ahora no se podía dar el lujo de relajarse. Había un problema mayor esperándolo en el norte, específicamente en la Aldea Chōjō. Echo una última mirada al Elegido y se marcho.

* * *

Devuelta en la aldea Chōjō. Todo estaba ocurriendo como de costumbre. Sora y Wings se mantenían alejadas del resto. Gabumon perseguía a Matt. Y los digimons les hacían preguntas a los humanos. ¿Esperaban cambios en los últimos cinco minutos?

_Solo esperen, humanos, solo esperen._

El sol seguía brillando como siempre. Y una misteriosa nube de digimons oscuros se aproximaba desde el sur… un momento… ¿Nube de digimons oscuros? Que cunda el pánico

-¡Ahaaaa! –un Floramon apunto a la nube- ¡Un ataque!

Todos los demás digimons miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Unos cuantos se frotaron los ojos y miraron de nuevo para salir corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que venían los enemigos… pasando por encima del Floramon que alerto.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Matt cuando vio que todos los digimons le pasarían por encima si no se corría- ¡Ahaaa! ¿Qué rayos se supone que haces? –se volteo a Gabumon que lo había cogido del cuello de la polera para sacarlo de ese lugar

-Salvando tu vida, desgraciado –aclaro el lobo- Si alguien te mata ese seré yo –comento sonriendo al tiempo que iba corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás

La querida Gota del anime hizo su aparición una vez más en las cabezas de los demás al ver como Gabumon había salvado a Matt. Nada más llegar Matt empezó a contarlos.

-Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Sora y… -se quedo en silencio- ¿Dónde esta TK?

Al ver que todos guardaban silencio cayó en la cuenta de que TK simplemente no estaba. Su corazón se estrujo al máximo. _Tienes que cuidar de TK, mientras vayan al campamento. _Las palabras de su madre regresaron a su mente en cuestión de segundos. Y ahora se preocupa más, si es que eso era posible aun.

-¡TK ¿Dónde estás?! –y sin mucha ceremonia partió a buscarlo. Gabumon siguiéndolo mientras olfateaba el aire.

Sora frunció el ceño. Eso le resultaba muy extraño. En un momento TK estaba ahí y al siguiente no. Recordaba haberle visto unos segundos antes siguiendo a Mimi. Lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró… el lugar donde lo hallo no le gusto nada.

-¡Matt, arriba! –le grito. El aludido la miro para luego fijar su vista al lugar indicado y se espanto. TK colgaba de los brazos de un digimon demonio que le sonreída prepotentemente… a varios metros de distancia del suelo.

-¡TK!

-¡Hermano! –el niño miraba hacia abajo llorando- ¡Hermano!

-¡TK, calmate! ¡Ya voy! –sabia que lo decía por cumplir, pero… ¿Qué te quedaba en una situación así? No mucho

-¡Wicked Laser! –el digimon demonio lanzo un rayo de fuego

-¡Blue Blaster! –Gabumon lanzo la bocanada de fuego azul anulando el ataque de su enemigo- Matt…

-¿Eh?

-Digievoluciona…

-¿Qué…?

-¡Grita Digievoluciona!

-¿Eh? ¿P… pero por qué? –Matt lo miro confuso

-¿Quieres ver a TK morir? Si no quieres, hazlo

-Está bien –Matt asintió- Confió en ti… ¡Digievoluciona!

Un monto de lucecitas se acercó a Gabumon rodeándolo por completo. Dentro de aquellas luces el Digimon empezó a experimentar cambios. Sus Garras crecieron. Su pelaje se volvió totalmente blanco con rayas azules. Su hocico se alargo. Su cuerno desapareció. Y le creció un linda cola enroscada. También gano tamaño. Se había transformado en Garurumon.

Cuando las luces se dispersaron pudieron ver a un lobo de gran tamaño, el cual aullo al mirar hacia arriba. El deminio solo sonrió.

-Un perrito faldero no me hará nada –dijo engreídamente

-No soy ningún perro… ¡Soy un lobo! –grito furioso Garurumon.

Recordó el cuento de la caperucita: _Y diciendo esto, el lobo malvado…_ Sonrió. Malditos cuentos infantiles.

-¡Howling Blaster! (1) –lanzando, igual que un dragón, una llamarada de fuego azul al demonio. Pero… Este solo le dio la espalda al ataque como si no le importara y emprendió el vuelo

-Si quieren al niño… vengan a Villa Saigai –como si fuese un susurro lo último que dijo aquel digimon maligno y su estruendosa risa les llego a los oídos desde lejos…

**Ending: Let it out –Miho Fukuhara**

Mientras Matt se hunde cada vez más en la angustia y la frustración, el grito de un ave saca a todos de la oscuridad para ponerlos en camino a la luz. En el próximo capítulo: Recuerdos Ajenos – ¡Meteor Wing!

**Notas:**

(1): Howling Blaster: Fuego Explosivo/ Fox Fire

¿Te Gusto? ¿Te dio Asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? Manda un comentario, por fa

Disclaimer de último minuto: La Caperucita Roja no me pertenece.


	8. Chapter 8

Respuestas a los comentarios: (Se escuchan los grillos)

Ya sé que el fic es malo y todo eso. Y que probablemente sea la peor escritora del mundo, pero… Al menos díganlo. No podéis negar que he hecho mi mejor intento. Aun así, gracias por los comentarios de los capítulos anteriores y también a los lectores (Porque sé que mas de alguno ha leído pero no comentado por abc motivo) por leer. Gracias. A todos los que le interese: Voy a seguir con este fic hasta el final, no pregunten porque solo confórmense con saber que lo continuaré. ¡Nos vemos! (¡o nos leemos!)

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni el anime Digimon, ni las canciones que saldrán son de mi pertenencia. Estos son de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes OC y las escenas del Fic si son míos.

Los recuerdos son imágenes que se archivan en la memoria. Los recuerdos pueden ser tanto individuales como plurales. Pero… ¿Y si recuerdas cosas, en primera persona, que no has vivido, ni soñado? Bueno… aparte de crear un caos interno, puede provocarte una profunda crisis existencial. A este tipo de recuerdos se les llama _recuerdos ajenos. _

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 8: Recuerdos ajenos – ¡Meteor Wing!**

_¿Sora? ¿Dónde estás?... No hagas eso, me asustaste… ¿Qué es eso?.... ¡Sora!... Descuida no me moriré aquí._ Esas y muchas otras eran las frases que se le venían a la mente a Sora con la infantil voz de Tai, su autodenominado némesis. _¡Estoy aquí, tontito!.... Lo siento, no era mi intención… ¡Ah! ¿Esto? No sé… ¡Tai!... Espero que sea una promesa, porque no te perdonare dejarme aquí completamente sola. _Y esas eran las frases que le devolvía la persona denominada Sora en sus recuerdos.

-Sora… Sora… ¡Sora Takenouchi, tengo hambre! –Wings, sacándola de su ensoñación, grito a todo pulmón. La joven pelirroja dio un saltito y miro ceñuda a Wings.

Wings, aunque ustedes no lo crean, de ese bulbo de cebolla con una flor en la cabeza llamado yokomon paso a ser un ave rosa de más o menos la estura de TK, denominada piyomon.

-Ya lo sé, Wings –le respondió Sora de mal humor.

Se encontraban en Camino Cion, a un día de llegada a la Ciudad Chūkan. Desde aquella Ciudad se podía llegar sin muchos problemas en una semana a Villa Saigai. Era mediodía… aun así no había muchas esperanzas para el grupo en encontrar comida. Por eso seguían caminando. Por eso y por Matt. Desde que su hermano, TK, había sido secuestrado… se encontraba en un estado bastante deprimente. Sin contar que la moral del equipo simplemente había decaído de forma radical. Todo por el comentario del Superior Joe, de hace unos días: _¿Y si no quedamos aquí para siempre? _Y Sora sabía lo que pasaría. De tan solo pensarlo sintió un escalofrío.

_¡Sora, no te rindas! Por favor…_

* * *

Nos encontramos en un paisaje poco animoso cubierto por una suave niebla que no nos deja ver con claridad. Hay tres siluetas ubicadas en este sector. Una de ellas se encuentra recostada en el suelo.

-Creí que te encontraría en mejores condiciones –dijo una de ellas sorprendida

Al parecer la silueta que esta recostada en el piso se gira repentinamente a la que ha hablado.

-¡Ah! Elegido, hace mucho que no nos vemos

-Basta ya, Puppetmon. Quiero que me digas que ha sucedido en los últimos años –Elegido molesto, le contesto. Puppetmon al parecer sonrió

-Esa leyenda ¿La recuerdas? Esa leyenda –Puppetmon acompaño esa frase con una risita sádica- Solo por tu culpa, el amo y señor de la oscuridad se ha despertado

Elegido solo frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior con rabia, al comprenderlo todo. Todo esto era su culpa y debía hacer algo para solucionarlo. La tercer silueta, la que había estado silenciosa hasta el momento, solo se alzo incomoda. Esa leyenda no decía nada bueno.

-T…

-¡No intentes consolarme, Kou!

El digimon se movió ligeramente sorprendido.

-Si esto es muy culpa hare algo para solucionarlo. Gracias. Con permiso –con esto Elegido le dio la espalda a Puppetmon y se largo, junto a Kou

* * *

-¿Y si me muero…? –TK se abrazo las piernas con miedo- ¿Y si no alcanza a llegar mi hermano…?

TK movió negativamente la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento de encima. SU hermano IBA a llegar a TIEMPO. Suspiro tristemente. Ahora estaba metido en un lio más o menos grande.

-¿¡Y si mejor te callas!? –Dijo una voz por encima de su cabeza- ¡Lamentándote no vas a llegar a ninguna parte! –TK alzo la vista y miro a un digimon que estaba volando encima de él, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido- Mi nombre es Midears, el patamon y miembro activo de la resistencia ¿Y tú?

-Soy TK, un humano…

* * *

_-¿Y si no salimos de aquí? –Taichi se encontraba en el suelo abrazando sus "piernas" con ambos "brazos". Sora lo miro enojada._

_-¡Claro que vamos a salir de aquí! ¡Es una promesa! –la chica frunció el seño_

_-Pero…_

_-¡Vamos a salir de aquí! ¡Ya está decidido!_

* * *

Sora sostuvo su cabeza unos momentos mientras los demás avanzaban. Wings se detuvo y la miro por sobre su hombro. Un desgarrador grito en la lejanía, hizo que todos dieran un salto involuntario. Sora se sostuvo la cabeza aun mas, le dolía demasiado.

* * *

_Un grito de dolor alerto a Sora, mas se quedo en el asiento mirando al suelo. Una enfermara digimon se acerco._

_-Ya puedes pasar a ver tu amigo –Sora solo asintió. Se levanto y fue a la sala de urgencias con cierto miedo_

_-¿Tai?_

* * *

-¡Sora!

La aludida abrió los ojos y vio a los demás a miles de kilómetros… en el suelo. Sintió vértigo y trago saliva. Miro hacia arriba y quiso gritar. Una insecto rojo gigante, aparente un escarabajo la llevaba en su… ¿pata? OK ¿¡En qué clase de mundo alternativo se había metido!? O mejor pregunta aún ¿¡Cuando fue que aquel bicho la había atrapado!? Se removió con furia

-¡Suéltame ¿Quieres?!

-Cállate, humana –el bicho la miro- No te interesa mi nombre, pero puedo decirte mi raza: soy un Kuwagamon. Y como no quiero caer en reiteración, no pienso decir la tuya. Aparte de eso, tú pareces saberla a la perfección

Sora maldijo por lo bajo, mientras sentía el viento golpearla sin piedad alguna. Tenía que idear una forma de escapar, que no incluyese acabar siendo puré, al estrellarse contra el suelo.

* * *

En el suelo la situación no era muy distinta que digamos. La única diferencia era el hecho de que debían planear un método para salvar a Sora y no salvarse a ellos mismos.

-¡Sora! –Wings alzo el vuelo hacia la chica, que al parecer estaba es maldiciendo por lo bajo a Kuwagamon- ¡Sora!

Sora la miro. Intento decirle algo mediante señas, que el ave digimon no entendió, lo cual frustro a la chica.

-¡Spiral Twister! (1) –Wings lanzo de su boca un espiral de fuego verde, que Kuwagamon se encargo de esquivar, mientras se dirigía a ella, a una velocidad superior a la del ave por lo que la choco. Wings, herida, empezó a descender en picada.

-¡No!

-¡Wings, resiste! –desde el suelo, Gabumon, impotente, grito

_¡Grita Digievoluciona!_

-Wings… -Sora con lagrimas asomandose por sus ojos, observo como el digimon rosado caía _Confió en ti… ¡Digievoluciona!_- Wings, por favor…. ¡Digievoluciona!

Wings fue cubierta por una luz. Dentro de aquella luminosidad, Wings creció hasta tener un tamaño honorable. Su cola se alargo y su plumaje cambio de color a anaranjado. La pluma que tenia sobre su cabeza se dividió en dos y, al igual que su cola se alargo. De un mero Piyomon pasó a ser un gran Birdramon.

La luz se disperso y Wings alzo el vuelo, arremetiendo en contra de Kuwagamon dando un grito de guerra. El digimon insecto salió despedido, soltando a Sora, quien cayó sobre el plumaje de Wings

-¡Volveré! –el Kuwagamon se largo con el argullo herido.

**Ending: Let it out –Miko Fukuhara**

¿¡Eh!? ¿¡O sea que era por eso por lo que no querías ir al campamento!? ¿Quién lo diría? Odias a los insectos y más encima eres alérgico al polen. ¡Vaya madre que te ha tocado! Ay, creo que puse el dedo en la llaga… En el próximo capítulo: Alergia y Traumas – ¡Electro Shocker!

**Notas:**

(1): Spiral Twister: Fuego Mágico/ Magical Fire

¿Te gusto? ¿Te dio Asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? Manda un comentario, por fa


	9. Chapter 9

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Lariita Black: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Por dejarme los comentarios y por la publicidad. De verdad te lo agradezco. Tu teoría (Comentario del capítulo 7) no está completa. Le falta algo crucial en la trama. También estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso: ¡No hay que rendirse! Pasando al otro comentario (Del capítulo 8) No sé, pero creo que le acabaré encontrando lo divertido a dejar con la intriga a la gente xD. En cuanto a lo que le a pasado a Tai-chibi, no te lo diré pero solo voy a decir algo: Los recuerdos no vienen en orden cronológico, así que tienes que estar muy atenta por si las moscas. Ahora al otro comentario (Capítulo 1) Gracias por el dato y por la publicidad (Estoy sonando muy respetiva ¿Verdad?) Espero que te guste el capitulo y nuevamente gracias por los comentarios.

PD: Lo siento por la reiteración

Disclaimer: El anime de Digimon y los Openings y Endings de este fic no me pertencen, son de sus respectivos autores. El fic y los cambios en los personajes de Digimon sí son mios.

Todos tenemos nuestros traumas, también nuestras alergias. Venga, que hasta Super Man tenia una debilidad. No somos Dioses, ni inmortales. Somos seres humanos. Con defectos. Con virtudes. ¡Da igual! La cosa es que todos (Y cuando digo todos es todos) tenemos debilidades y fortalezas. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, mi estimado Izzy?

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 9: Alergias y Traumas – Electro Shocker**

_-¡Voy al patio! –grito un pequeño Izzy de unos ocho años. Después de este hecho recibió el eco de la respuesta de su madre ("¡Ve con cuidado!") para luego cerrar la puerta mientras corría hacia el lugar mencionado- ¡Wow! –dijo al ver "algo"- ¿Cómo se…? ¡No! ¡Aahhhaaa!_

Devuelta en la realidad:

-¡Ahaaaaaa! –todos los chicos dieron un salto al oir el grito (o chillido) que dio Izzy al ver lo que delante de él había y… de vuelta a desmayarse.

La gran gota apareció en la nuca de los demás. Sora se acerco al bicho, ocasionador del suceso. El bicho, en cuestión, tenia el aspecto de… un insecto. Mas específicamente de una chinita (catita, como gustéis) La única diferencia es que su tamaño… Para resumir era una chinita enorme. Gigante. Y desde que había llegado (hace unas horas) Izzy estaba así.

-No entiendo porque me odia –dijo el bicho con una aurita negra detrás de él

-Esto… -Sora, con la respetada gota del anime, se acerco al… ser- Digimon-sama

-¡No! –grito de pronto el Digimon

-¿Eh? –Sora dio un paso atrás

-¡No merezco el honor de ser llamado "Sama" por los emblemáticos salvadores del Digimundo! –exclamo el ser – Soy Tentomon y humildemente me presento.

-¿Emblemáticos? ¿Salvadores? ¿Digimundo?

-¿O sea que no son los Emblemáticos Salvadores Legendarios del Mundo Digimon? –Wings y Gabumon detrás de Tentomon se hacían señas ("Esta loco"… "Ya lo sé"). El digimon aludido se dio la vuelta para encarar a los mitómanos- ¡No estoy loco! –y luego miro a los niños- ¡Respondedme!

-Eh… No –le respondió Joe, por todos al tiempo que Mimi asentía desde atrás.

-¡Entonces para ustedes soy Dai-Tentomon-Sama! –dijo prepotentemente el Digimon mientras reía engreídamente

-Engreído –susurro Gabumon y Wings movia positivamente la cabeza

-Yo sí soy una salvadora del Mundo Digimon –dijo Sora

-Yo también –añadió Matt. Tanto Joe como Mimi los miraron con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡Qué bien! –al decir esto una gota apareció en las cabezas de los otros cuatros (sin contar a Izzy)

···Unos Días Después···

Las cosas seguían igual. Sin ningún cambio. ¿Eso significa "Igual"? Pues sí. Izzy, al igual que días antes, simplemente evitaba a Tentomon. Este ultimo intentaba por todos los medios de saber la razón por la que el chico lo rechazaba. En cuanto a los demás… digamos que seguían igual. Y hubiera seguido así, si no…

-¡Mini Electro Shoker! –una bola de energía eléctrica se estrella a un lado de Izzy. Todos miraron hacia arriba- Que mala puntería…

El joven Izumi lo observo unos momentos poniéndose paulatinamente pálido. Bien. Era un insecto… ¿¡Pero de Metal!? No, eso sí que no. El odiaba a los insectos. Le daban miedo. No soportaba estar en un lugar en el que hubiese la probabilidad (aunque mínima) de que hubiera un insecto a un kilometro a la redonda. En resumen él sufria de entomofobia. Y si por si fuera poco, para rematar el era alérgico al polen. ¡La primavera era un calvario para él!

-¡Pero, sí es mi primo! ¡Kokuwamon, cuanto tiem…! –un Mini Electro Shoker fue suficiente para que Tentomon se callara- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡No te insulte! ¡Ni te lancé un ataque! ¡Solo salude!

-Estamos en bandos diferente, primo –Explico el recién llegado

-Oh, sí… lo olvidaba. Tú y yo nunca podemos trabajar juntos

-Basta ya. El anterior era un saludo…

-¿¡Y el mío!?

-…pero en este, no fallare ¡Mini Electro Shoker! –dijo lanzando el ataque que iba directo hacia Izzy.

_-¡Voy al patio! –grito un pequeño Izzy de unos ocho años. Después de este hecho recibió el eco de la respuesta de su madre ("¡Ve con cuidado!") para luego cerrar la puerta mientras corría hacia el lugar mencionado- ¡Wow! –dijo al ver "algo"- ¿Cómo se…? ¡No! ¡Aahhhaaa!_

-¡Grítalo! –exclamo Tentomon

-Y… yo… -cerro los ojos- ¡Digievoluciona!

Una luz cubrió por completo a Tentomon, el cual gano tamaño. Perdió sus antenitas. Su color pasó a ser azul. Y un cuerno le creció en la cabeza. En resumen era todo un Kabutomushi, y en honor a él su nombre ahora es Kabuterimon, quien alzo el vuelo hacia su primo

-¡Ahora te mostrare un verdadero Electro Shoker!

-¡No puedes! ¡Somos familia!

-¡Electro Shoker! –una gran bola de energía eléctrica fue directo hacia Kokuwamon, que lo saco volando- Eso le enseñara a no lanzarme otro ataque -dijo bufando

A Izzy no le quedo otra más que sonreír. _Creo que los insectos no son tan malos. _Fue el pensamiento que le cruzo por la cabeza.

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

¿Rosa? Lo que para Mimi es el paraíso, para los demás es el infierno… en su decimo nivel. ¡Alguien sáquenos de aquí! En el próximo capítulo: ¡Paraíso Rosa! - ¿Neddle Spray?


	10. Chapter 10

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Lariita Black: Las frases de Sora y Matt se basan en el hecho de que en la gran mayoría de los anime siempre hay alguien que intenta a ayudar al mundo entero desde el principio hasta el final. Y siempre suele sentirse culpable de algo que no logro hacer y se deprime y toda la cosa. ¡Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo!

* * *

Disclaimer: El anime Digimon y las canciones que saldrán no son míos. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El fic, los personajes OC y las situaciones que yo cree sí son de mi propiedad.

Advertencia: El color rosa es una de los más odiados por mí. Así que las opiniones que yo dé del color no se las tomen a mal. Son infundadas por mi odio irracional por el color rosa. Sin más que decir… el fic.

Rosa. Ese color que de niñas las mujeres siempre visten o casi siempre. La gente suele decir que las chicas se ven mejor de rosa. Incluso hacen cosas para chicas que son rosas. ¡Hasta cansa ver el rosa en tantas partes! Pero, hay gustos y más gustos y uno no puede quejarse. Hay gente, como yo, que odia (irracionalmente) ese color, mientras que hay otras personas que les gusta, que les encanta por no decir que lo aman. Hay que solo acostumbrarse a las diferencias de gustos ¿no?

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 10: ¡Paraíso Rosa! – ¿Neddle Spray?**

Bien. ¿Qué hacen Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Gabumon, Wings y Tentomon en una celda? Y Mimi… ¿¡Qué hace siendo llevada por bichos cuando los demás la necesitan!? En una palabra: Nada. Ninguno de los anteriores se encuentra disponible para ayudar. Ni siquiera los digimons, ya que no han comido. Ah, un momento… parece que alguien si está haciendo algo…

-¡Sáquenos de aquí! –Era Matt, gritando lo cual fue un intento inútil de ir a por la libertad.

Todos los de la celda se sentaron, después de que la puerta se cerró, desapareciendo a Mimi en el proceso. La celda estaba casi a oscuras, la única luz que había era de las antorchas, que adornaban el pasillo de la cárcel del Palacio de los Digimons tipo bicho y planta. Creo que la pregunta _"¿Qué paso aquí?" _debería a empezar a ser respondida.

Bueno… creo que resumiré un poco. O quizá casi nada. Bien todo comenzó cuando Mimi diviso a los lejos la torre de un palacio. Ilusionada con una ducha caliente corrió hacia él, con los demás siguiéndola de cerca. Apenas llegaron se enteraron de que el rey de este palacio tenía una extraña enfermedad que lo hacía dormir profundamente. Se les entrego unos collares muy raros a los que los digimons denominaron "Etiquetas". La primera en intentarlo fue Mimi, la cual logro despertar al rey, al hacer brillar la Etiqueta. El resto desencadeno a lo que estamos viviendo en el presente. No pregunten cómo, solo sabemos que los demás están en una celda y Mimi… ¿Qué está haciendo?

* * *

La chica de vestido rosa se encontraba en una habitación rosa, con adornos de flores y corazones rosa. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama rosa de princesa… en resumen todo lo que una princesa querría… de ese color. Mimi se quedo mirando a la habitación con brillitos en los ojos. Unos cuantos digimon planta (más específicamente unos Floramon) corriendo de aquí para allá arreglando las cosas. El rey Cherrymon, que había estado detrás de Mimi, sonrió misteriosamente.

-Aquí dormirás, pequeña –dijo- Si necesitas algo solo llámame –con eso se retiro

-Por supuesto, papá –contesto Mimi, al tiempo de que los Floramon salían de la habitación. El ultimo se detuvo a lanzarle un mirada de lastima como si dijera "Lo siento". Y la princesa Lily no comprendió. Porque Mimi ya no existía, solo estaba Lily, la princesa.

* * *

Palmon se encontraba en su sexta ronda de paseo por su celda, la cual estaba al frente de la de los Niños Elegidos, que suspiraron resignados. La digimon los miro por un momento para comenzar con la séptima ronda, mientras pensaba. Ya iba por la octava cuando se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de algo. Miro sorprendida a los Niños Elegidos. Y la verdadera princesa Liliana sonrió. Comenzó con la novena ronda mientras seguía ensimismada en sí misma y hubiera seguido así si no fuera por Matt que comenzó a hablar a los otros niños.

-No entiendo porque de repente empezaron a decirle Lily a Mimi –dijo haciendo que las sospechas de Palmon se confirmaran

-Yo tampoco entiendo porque Mimi no nos reconoció después de hacer brillar su Etiqueta –menciono Sora y Liliana sonrió con nostalgia

-Deben de haberle lavado el cerebro –supuso Izzy a lo que la verdadera princesa se sentó

-¡La pregunta es Cómo! –exclamo Joe levemente frustrado. La digimon de la celda contraria solo se dejo caer al suelo del calabozo sin hacer el menor ruido

Palmon supuso que todos los niños estaban pensando lo mismo: _¿Mimi nos habrá traicionado? _ Y Liliana, la palmon llego a la conclusión de que Mimi no los había traicionado. A ellos. Solo le habían lavado el cerebro haciendo que olvidara todo lo referente a ella.

-Con que un remplazo ¿eh, padre? –menciono en voz alta, casi sin darse cuenta. Todos los digielegidos dieron un salto involuntario al escuchar la voz totalmente desconocida de un digimon. Miraron y vieron a Palmon, que se estaba levantando sin prestarles atención a ellos. La digimon se encontraba sonriendo- No creo que le sirva.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? –ahora fue el turno de Palmon de saltar de espanto al oír las voces de los niños elegidos, ella los miró

-Lo siento –dijo con tono de disculpa- No los note… ¿Ustedes quieren escapar, no es así? –una linda gota (al buen estilo anime) se deslizo por la nuca de nuestros héroes por lo obvio de la respuesta y solo miraron a la digimon hasta que le quedo clarito- Ya, ya entendí… cambien esa cara ¿sí?

-Es la única que tenemos

-Quiero decir… ¡Ah! ¡Da igual! –Liliana los miro feo- ¡Poison Ivy! (1) –grito estirando sus lianas moradas directo a la celda contraria haciendo añicos los barrotes de los Niños, luego hizo lo mismo con los propios.

-Gracias… eh… -Matt se corto a la mitad de la frase

-Liliana, la palmon –respondió la digimon- Pero llámenme Palmon

-¿Eh, por qué? Liliana es un bonito nombre –dijo Sora

-Yo lo odio –contesto molesta Palmon- ¿Van a seguir haciendo preguntas tontas? ¿O van a ir a salvar a su amiga? ¡Porque si siguen preguntando no tengo problema en devolverlos a su celda!

Los demás se quedaron en silencio y decidieron ir a buscar a Mimi. Palmon, miro como se marchaban, enfadada. Se tranquilizo un poco, luego de que desaparecieran de su vista. Suspiro.

Estaba casi deseando que los humanos nunca hubieran descubierto al digimundo, pero Gennai… ese viejo sabio que vivía al fondo de una gran lago había contactado con los humanos, buscando ayuda, hace cuatro años ¿Y que encontró? La perdición. Una antigua leyenda había sido despertada por el "elegido". Y lo decía en medio de comillas, porque ella bien sabia que ningún Digimon le guardaba cariño a ese niño… nadie quería saber de él. La razón principal por la que lo llamaban elegido era que con esa palabra le recordaban que de él era la culpa, prácticamente se burlaban de él. Y ahora ¡Gennai nuevamente pedía ayuda a los humanos! ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿¡Por qué era siempre el Mundo Digimon el que necesitaba ayuda!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-A veces me pregunto… –dijo una voz conocida detrás de Palmon- ¿Ustedes no pueden arreglárselas solos?

* * *

-¡Howling Blaster!

-¡Meteor Wing! (2)

-¡Electro Shoker!

Los tres ataques salieron volando directo hacia el ejército de digimon planta que se encontraba delante suyo… pero… era inútil. Parecian cucarachas. Caían, se levantaban, caían, se levantaban. Era un ciclo sin fin. Y eso estaba colmando la paciencia de Sora, quien por arte de magia tenía un matamoscas en la palma de su mano y lo agitaba con violencia.

-¡Si no se mueren por los ataques ya, los mato yo con el matamoscas! –grito histérica

-Eh… prima… -dijo Izzy levemente asustado

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamo Sora molesta mientras se giraba hacia Izzy y lo miraba con ira

-Nada… -contesto su primo aterrado, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás al tiempo de que Sora miraba hacia adelante.

Sip. Definitivamente necesitaría un matamoscas más grande.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? –A Palmon le temblaba la voz, pero no de miedo… era una mezcla de ira y odio que salían de lo más profundo de su ser. De verdad tenía ganas de matarlo. Al chico. ¿Qué le sonreía vacíamente? Sip. A ése. Por ser el culpable de la muerte de Akari y Yoshikawa. Por ser él el que sobrevivió y no ellas dos. Solo una pregunta se formo en la mente de Palmon _¿Por qué él? _Y deseo muy por dentro de su ser que el final hubiera sido diferente

-Solo vengo de paso –informo el chico- Solo venia a ver como el tiempo pasaba y tú no haces nada por cumplir todos tus sueños, tus preciados sueños ¿Los recuerdas?

Nuevamente en la mente de Palmon el único pensamiento coherente (y llamativo) era el de matar a ese niño. Oh, cuanto le gustaría. Pero tuvo que hacer un llamado a su cordura. ¿El Elegido la estaba tentando a matarlo? Pues si era eso él no tendría el honor de ser asesinado por ella.

-Si quieres morir entrégate a Myotismon. Créeme que él estaría encantado –la sangre de Palmon hervía levemente- Después de todo él también es un traidor como tú, Elegido

El ceño del Elegido se frunció levemente, pero al final solo sonrió vacíamente como de costumbre. Otra pregunta se formo en la cabeza de Palmon, al ver la sonrisa _¿Por qué sonríe tan vacíamente?_

-Toma –dijo él pasándole unos pasajes- Gennai dice que les servirán, que no los botes y les manda saludos a cada uno. Y yo digo que se cuiden las espaldas

Luego de la última oración éste desapareció como si de una aparición se tratase, dejando a Palmon con una gran duda _¿Era una sugerencia o una amenaza?_ Cuando salió de su trance se dio cuenta de que el castillo se estaba derrumbando, pensó en que Gennai definitivamente estaba loco por confiar en los humanos. Y salió corriendo.

* * *

-¡Meteor Wing! –Wings, como birdramon, lanzó su famoso ataque sobre el ejército de digimon planta, los cuales lo esquivaron y luego se lanzaron a atacar al ave o lo hubieron hecho sino fuera por un matamoscas gigante que se atravesó en su camino y los saco volando. Después de todo ¿Quién dijo que Sora bromeaba con lo del matamoscas? Nadie ¿verdad?

-Hablando en serio… –dijo Matt alejado lo más posible de Sora, con los otros dos- ¿De dónde saco el matamoscas?

-De la nada –contestaron Izzy y Joe al tiempo que miraban a Sora que agitaba el objeto violentamente

-¡Hey! –una voz familiar grito desde el segundo piso y Matt, Izzy y Joe miraron hacia arriba a lo que quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo- ¿¡Qué rayos hacen aquí!?

La que gritaba sin duda alguna era Mimi, que vestida como toda una princesa caminaba hacia ellos por la escalera, pausadamente… hacia ellos. ¿Eso era bueno? No, realmente. Si tomabas como evidencia el hecho de que parecía no reconocerlos… y que una parte del techo iba cayendo directo hacia ella y que ésta no se daba cuenta de ese "insignificante" hecho… ¿Se le puede tomar como bueno? Yo creo que no.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Matt corriendo hacia ella. Mimi miro hacia arriba aterrada. Y supo que el chico no iba a llegar a tiempo. No sabía cómo, solo lo supo

-¡No vengas! –el pedazo de techo que iba hacia ella no tardo mucho en caerle encima

Todo se sumió en un total silencio. Matt estaba frustrado. Izzy y Joe miraban incrédulos la escena. Y Sora se hubiera desmayado de la impresión, si se lo hubiesen permitido. Y cuando todos estaban a punto de creerse el hecho de que Mimi había muerto. La roca, porque ahora sí que no tenía otro nombre, se levanto o la levantaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –La digimon planta de la celda se hallaba a un lado de Mimi, sujetando la pesada sobra de la construcción

-Gra… gracias –dijo la chica impresionada

-No te pregunte si me dabas las gracias. Te pregunte si te encuentras bien –dijo molesta la digimon

-Sí. Supongo –respondió por fin Mimi- P… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eh… pues… Puedes llamarme Palmon –contesto

-¡LILIANA! –lamentablemente Cherrymon había salido de su habitación y miraba con furia a la pequeña Palmon, quien se giro a verlo

-Oye ¿Me haces un favor? –pregunto la verdadera princesa

-Claro –accedió la falsa princesa

-Grita Digievoluciona –con esto Palmon se lanzo al ataque

-¡Digievoluciona!

Una luz (tal y como en los capítulos anteriores) cubrió a la digimon planta, quien –para resumir un poco-, se transformo en un Cactus Boxeador cuyo nombre era Togemon. El (o la) cactus miro furiosa a su padre, Cherrymon.

-¡Neddle Spray! (3) –grito mientras se ponía a girar sobre sí misma lanzando una lluvia de espinas de cactus las cuales llegaron a todos los rincones del palacio… Oh, miércoles (4)

···A la mañana siguiente···

Si te digo que el palacio de los digimons tipo planta y bicho ahora está en ruinas… ¿me creerías? Supongo que no. Pero es la verdad. Fue destruido ayer por un cactus llevándose a todos los habitantes de él hacia abajo, eso incluye a los niños elegidos… ¡Nah! ¡Estoy bromeando! Solo en lo de los niños elegidos, que en este momento están mirando con la boca abierta el desastre causado por Palmon

-Ahora sí… Dime ¿Por qué tenias que destruir el Castillo? –dijo Mimi vestida con su vestido rosa

-… –el silencio de Palmon fue una clara evidencia de que ella también se lo preguntaba, a lo que la chica de rosa suspiro.

Guardando el más absoluto silencio, el Elegido también miraba la escena sorprendido. Y solo un pensamiento se formo en la cabeza de este desconocido _Esa digimon está loca…_

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

Uno relajado. El otro se preocupa por todo. Un digimon y un humano. Después de todo ¿No que los opuestos se atraen? En el siguiente capítulo: ¡Opuestos y Complementos! – ¡Harpoon Torpedo!

**Notas:**

(1): Poison Ivy: Hiedra venenosa

(2): Meteor Wing: Meteoros Fugases

(3): Neddle Spray: Lluvia de Espinas

(4): Oh, miércoles: Oh, mierd* (ustedes me entienden)

**Seccion de la Autora:**

Ya sé. Me van a mirar con cara de "¡¿Hemos esperado tanto y nos das esto?!" ¿Cierto? Pero es que… Mi imaginación… se fue de viaje a Noruega… Y no ha vuelto… todavía. Así que me puse a escuchar música y se me ocurrió como terminarlo. Y no tengo otra excusa. Pero… ¡Prometo tener el otro para antes de que se acabe la semana Dattebayo! ¡Así que Nos vemos/leemos!

¿Te gusto? ¿Te dio asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? ¡Manda un comentario, por fa!


	11. Chapter 11

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Patrocolo: Primero que nada: ¡Bienvenido al Foro! Y claro que no lo voy abandonar, hice una promesa. En cuanto a lo de si es un Taiora… ¡lo vamos a dejar en suspenso! Por ahora es un "posiblemente". Porque te estaría dando parte del final si te lo dijera. Je, je. Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por el comentario ¡Nos vemos/leemos!

* * *

Disclaimer: El anime Digimon y las canciones que saldrán no son míos. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Los personajes OOC (Out Of Character), los OC (Original Character) y las escenas del fic si son míos.

* * *

"Los opuestos se atraen" ¿Cuántas veces hemos oído, pensado o dicho esa famosa frasecita? ¡Una cantidad de veces impresionante! Si te pusieses a pensar e intentar recordar cuantas veces la has oído seguramente te morirías antes de incluso llegar a una cuenta aproximada. ¡Hay tanta gente que cree en esta frase! ¿Por qué lo harán? ¡Pues es tan simple! Que si lo explico no te estaría haciendo un favor. Pero, porque siempre hay uno, hay también gente que no cree en esta linda oración. Como es el caso de nuestro buen amigo Joe Kido.

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 11: ¡Opuestos y Complementos! – ¡Harpoon Torpedo!**

¿En dónde estaba? Su cerebro aun no lo procesaba. Lo único que recordaba era una tormenta que seguramente lo había llevado cerca de la costa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo sentía… ¿Apretado? Sí, apretado. Como si estuviera vendado hasta en las orejas

-¿Seguro que estará bien, Joe? –pregunto una voz desconocida, con cierto matiz de preocupación

-¡Claro que lo estará! –exclamo la voz de la criatura que respondía al nombre de Joe, pero Gomamon pudo percibir cierta duda en aquel tono. Como si… como si… Quizá mañana pensará más claramente, porque hoy… hoy no era su mejor día.

* * *

¡Ah, ¿Quién fue el condenado que le había dicho que mañana se sentiría mejor?! Él mismo. Así que mejor no se quejaba. Fue su idea, después de todo. ¡Dios! ¡Qué dolor! ¡Odiaba el dolor! ¡En su vida recordaba haberlo sentido a tal extremo! ¿Quién era ese tal Joe? ¡Porque ahora estaba en su lista negra de venganzas! ¡Y en el primer lugar! ¡Que conste que había avisado!

-Oye, Joe ¿Te ayudo? –pregunto otra voz desconocida… le pareció que era femenina.

-Claro que no, Sora –dijo Joe- ¡Yo solo puedo! ¡Ya lo veras! –Nuevamente Gomamon sentía la duda en ese tono. Y se enfureció de repente _¡Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo decidido_! Eso le hubiera gustado gritar.

* * *

Tercer día. Al parecer ese tal Joe se había cansado de intentar curarlo, porque no lo sentía en ninguna parte. Agudizo el sentido del oído y lo sintió. Caminando de aquí para allá. Parecía frustrado. Casi como un león al cual se le ha prohibido su libertad.

-¡Joe ¿Estás bien?! –exclamo otra voz

-Claro que lo estoy Izzy –respondió Joe- Solo estaba pensando

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda?

-Izzy, estoy bien…

-…Mal –Izzy hiso una pausa antes de decir- Mira, Joe, no estás solo ¿sí? Ahora déjame ayudarte.

Joe pareció suspirar. Y luego él e Izzy se acercaron a Gomamon. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. El pequeño digimon supuso que se debía a que Joe estaba pensando en cómo decirle la situación a Izzy y este último estaba esperando a que el primero diese inicio. _¡Si me voy a morir díganlo rápido! _ Quiso exclamar mientras se moría de los nervios.

-Mira, los huesos que se fracturo eran pocos y curaron casi enseguida –comenzó Joe- Hubiera sido peor si una costilla se hubiera roto

-Ya veo

-El problema es que se golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte y no puede despertar –informo Joe levemente apenado- Necesito que despierte

-¿Y…? ¡Solo necesitamos algo que tenga un olor fuerte y caso resuelto! –exclamo Izzy con entusiasmo.

-Sí, ese es el problema –comento Joe, haciendo que los ánimos tanto de Izzy como de Gomamon se fueran a pique- ¿Dónde está ese algo de olor fuerte? ¿Y cómo lo conseguimos?

-¿Sora no tendrá…?

-¡Ni lo digas! –por el tono en que Joe había exclamado Gomamon se pudo imaginar un tic nervioso en alguna parte de su rostro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Sora con perfume? –Dijo Joe- Es como… es como… ¡Es señal de la Apocalipsis! –grito aterrado

-¿Y se podría saber por qué? –dijo una tercera voz bien conocida para ambos chicos pero no tanto para Gomamon, el cual noto que sonaba ofendida

-Esto… Sora…

Por el silencio que hubo luego, el digimon acuático supuso que el tal Joe estaba rebuscando una buena excusa para salvarse de la situación. La risita nerviosa de Izzy estaba de música de fondo y tuvo que imaginarse que el ceño de la chica estaba fruncido hasta formar una sola ceja. Le entraron ganas de reírse, pero no pudo. El cuerpo no le respondió

-Porque… ¿hueles bien? –Que malo era mintiendo, definitivamente. Pero quizá si sirvió porque luego de eso una risa femenina se dejo escuchar.

-¿No es más fácil decir que no me imaginas con un frasco de perfume en mano? –dijo la tal Sora en medio de risas- No te hubiera golpeado, Joe –luego de que la chica se recuperará del ataque de risa, añadió:- Pero lamentablemente mi madre si me metió en la maleta un frasco de perfume: _Caresse sur l'Ocean_ (1) –luego de eso Gomamon pudo sentir un poco de silencio, seguido de unos pasos que se acercaban a él y después… después un olor, mejor dicho un aroma fuerte pero…

Gomamon abrió los ojos de golpe y se esforzó por enfocar la vista. La figura más cercana se le hacía borrosa, y las más alejadas también. Cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar algo, se pregunto quién rayos era Joe y no que era lo que hacían humanos en el digimundo.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto al pobre digimon y Gomamon pudo reconocer la voz. ¡Ese era Joe! Y lo primero que hizo no fue darle un abrazo por haberle salvado la vida, no, claro que no. Fue un golpe… directo. No diré donde. Pero digamos que dolió mucho- ¿¡Qué haces!? -¡Joe! –gritaron, los que supuso Gomamon eran Izzy y Sora- ¡Te salvo la vida!

Y justo cuando Gomamon estaba a punto de protestar algo, se dejo oír un grito agudo femenino seguido de otro que decía "_¡Mimi!_" haciendo que tanto el trió de humanos y el digimon vengativo salieron de la cueva en donde se encontraban para aparecer en una playa, la cual Gomamon reconoció casi al instante. Se encontraban en Playa Kaosu. Pero ahora no era el "donde se encontraban" sino el "que ocurría". Y pues un Seadramon, seguramente furioso, había atrapado a la chica llamada Mimi con su linda cola de serpiente y Matt abajo intentaba hacer que un Gabumon digievolucionara, lo cual era imposible.

Gomamon observo al grupo por unos momentos. La tal Sora estaba al lado de una Piyomon. Izzy con un Tentomon. Matt con ese Gabumon. Supuso que la Palmon estaba con Mimi. Lo que dejaba a Joe solo, y a él mismo también. Se giro hacia el chico de lentes.

-¡Ey, Joe! –le dijo- Grita "Digievoluciona" por mí

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?

-¡Solo hazlo! -…-Joe se detuvo a pensar por unos momentos hasta que por fin:- ¡Digievoluciona!

Nuevamente, la luz cubrió a Gomamon y cuando se disperso se pudo ver una ¿Morsa Gigante? ¿Blanca? ¿Y con un gran cuerno en la frente? En el registro de "Lo más Ilógico que he visto en mi vida" de Joe esto seguramente ocupo el primer lugar… Ah, no, eso fue cuando Joe vio que Taichi Yagami saco cien en una prueba de Matemática… Oh, Dios.

-¡Harpoon Torpedo! (2) –grito lanzando su "cuerno" hacia el enemigo, o sea, Seadramon que soltó en el acto a Mimi y se lanzo en huida hacia el océano

-¡Volveré, ya veréis! –exclamo antes de sumergirse en el mar desapareciendo de la vista de los niños.

···En el atardecer···

Gomamon miro por ultima vez la Playa Kaosu antes de emprender la marcha por el Camino Fumeiyo. Joe iba a su lado y lo miro.

-Yo sé que es difícil…

-No te preocupes, doctor de pacotilla

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

¡Porque depende única y exclusivamente del humano! ¡TK, grita "Digievoluciona"! En el próximo capítulo: Dependencia – ¡Heaven's Knuckle!

**Notas:**

(1): Caresse sur l'Ocean: Caricia sobre el océano. Es una canción de _Les Choristes_ (Los Coristas)

(2): Harpoon Torpedo: Arpón Volcán

**Sección de la Autora:**

A decir verdad… este capítulo se hizo con 1% de imaginación (está bien quizá con un 10-15% para no exagerar). Ya se explicarán porque quedo horrible. Pero entre las clases de violín y que estoy enferma. La imaginación se va a pasear y no regresa hasta que coloco canciones. Tristes y alegres. Ahora a lo serio del asunto. El siguiente capítulo esta antes del domingo de la próxima semana (Domingo 14).

PD: Aprovecharé de subir unos cuantos capítulos a Foros Dz, a los que les interesa


	12. Chapter 12

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Patrocolo: ¡Dios! ¡Ya sabia que era sadica! ¡Pero no retorcida! xD. Ja, ja. Adoro dejar a la gente con la intriga de si es o no es Taiora ¡Ya le encuentro lo divertido! ¡Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste! ¡Matta Nochi Hodo! ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Lariita Black: Pues si es la segunda versión de mi primer fic. Y si preguntas por la primera versión… era un asco. No te conviene leerla xD. ¡Gracias por comentar y espero de que te guste el capitulo! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Pikiu: Bueno, no es que haya borrado a Taichi del mapa, el sí ha aparecido (en el digimundo) solo que no te has dado cuenta ¡Gracias por pasarte a comentar y espero que te agrade el capitulo! ¡Matta neh! ¡Feliz San Valentín!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los derechos de Digimon y las canciones que saldrán no me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos autores. El fic y los cambios que hice en los personajes sí son míos.

Dependencia. Una vil palabra, cuatro silabas y once letras. Depender significa ser subordinado de algo o alguien. O simplemente no poder vivir normalmente si no tienes a "ese algo" contigo. Aunque significa más que todo eso… La mayoría de la gente no le gusta ser dependiente de algo, pero todos somos dependientes de algo. Queramos o no. Pero TK definitivamente no le gusta ser dependiente de su hermano. Siente que no tiene libertad para ser realmente él. Porque según Takeru… depender de algo significa ser parte de ese algo.

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 12: Dependencia - ¡Heaven's Knuckle! **

_Sé muy bien que estoy encerrado en una jaula_

_Y que necesito la llave para poder volar_

_Pero no sé donde se encuentra_

_Resolveré esto a mi preciada manera_

Dieron la vuelta en el pasillo ¿Y qué hallaron? Un callejón sin salida. TK cayó de rodillas y Midears casi se echa a llorar. ¡Los estaban persiguiendo! ¡Iban a morir, definitivamente! ¡Dios, no querían morir!

-¡Soy muy joven para morir! –exclamo TK, a punto de llorar

-Todos dicen eso –susurro Midears

TK miro con ira mal contenida a Midears, que simplemente lo ignoro. El digimon alado miro hacia atrás, poniéndose tenso en el acto.

-TK… –dijo de pronto- ¿Crees en el Ángel de la guardia?

-Pues… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque creo que necesitaremos su ayuda –respondió lloriqueando- ¡Ponte a rezar!

-Eh… pues… _"Angel de la guardia, mi dulce compañía…" _–comenzó TK, pero un rayo paso por arriba de su cabeza- ¡Ah! ¡Quiero a mi hermano!

-Aquí estabas Neo-Elegido –dijo el digimon enemigo acercándose- Mi nombre no importa, pero soy un Mummymon

-¡Aléjate de TK! –grito Midears adelantándose

-¡Cállate, escoria! ¡Necrophobia! –apuntando con una ametralladora al patamon

¡Uplink! _Progama Shield. Processed. _Un escudo tranparente se armo alrededor de Midears y TK haciendo revotar el rayo que lanzo Mummymon. ¿Y adonde se fue el rayo? Directo hacia Mummymon, que se comenzó a desintegrar.

-¡Te odio, Elegido! –grito Mummymon furioso- ¡Ya verás! ¡Esto no quedará así!

La momia por fin se desintegro, después de maldecir al mundo entero y blasfemar en contra del Elegido. Todo se quedo en silencio. TK se pregunto qué había pasado. Luego de esperar un minuto en silencio, El elegido se dejo ver. Era un chico de once años, cabello café y ojos del mismo color. A TK le llamo la atención un par de Googles que brillaban en su cabeza. Detrás del chico apareció un digimon dinosaurio naranjo.

-¿Estas bien? –dijo el Elegido

-S… sí, lo estoy –contesto- ¿Q… quién eres?

-Soy Taichi Yagami, pero puedes decirme Tai –se presento el extraño- Él es Kou, el agumon –con esa frase señalo a al Digimon detrás suyo- Y asumo que vosotros dos sois Takeru Ishida y Midears, el patamon

-Acertaste

-Bien, entonces me veo obligado a sacarte de este…

-No tan rápido, Elegido –una sombra alada se poso al frente de ellos- Tenemos que hablar…

* * *

-¿Por qué está saliendo humo del castillo? –dijo un Vilemon dirgiendose a un Ogremon

-¿Y tú crees que yo lo sé? –Contesto el Ogremon- ¡Estoy aquí afuera contigo! Yo que sé lo que haga Lord Devimon ahí adentro

En unos arbustos cercanos, cinco chicos y cinco digimons observaban la situación, en el más completo silencio… O quizá no tanto.

-Oye, doctor de pacotilla ¿Qué demonios están esperando?

-Cállate, morsa de cuarta –dijo Joe devolviéndole el insulto- Estamos evaluando la situación

-¡Oh, lo siento! Medico Barato –exclamo Gomamon, susurrando las dos últimas palabras

-Te oí –Joe lo fulmino con la mirada, fue justo en ese momento en el que Matt decidió levantarse- ¿Matt?

-¡Bien! –Matt se giro a verlos decidido- Necesito que todos los digimon digievolucionen al mismo tiempo. Gabumon…

-Wings…

-Tentomon…

-Palmon…

-Foca de Circo…

-¡Hey! –grito indignado Gomamon mientras Joe intentaba no reírse

-¡Digievolucionen!

* * *

Tai se encontraba al frente de TK y Kou miraba con odio a Devimon, quien sonreía con prepotencia. Midears se dedicaba a mirar alternativamente a cada uno de los chicos… desde la garra del digimon demonio.

-¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto, Devimon? –dijo el Joven Yagami- ¡No le veo el sentido!

-¿No lo ves o no quieres creerlo? –Taichi frunció el ceño- ¡Dime el Secreto de la Digievolucion!

-¡No te lo diría ni aunque lo supiese!

-¡Mientes!

TK miro a Midears. Midears miro a TK. ¿Secreto de la Digievolucion? Ninguno de los dos entendía eso, y tampoco es que quisieran hacerlo. Ambos miraron en ese momento a Devimon, que le estaba gritando a Tai

-¿No lo entiendes? –Pregunto el digimon oscuro- Con el Secreto de la Digievolucion, podrías evolucionar cuando quisieras, sin importar si no tienes el nivel adecuado. ¡Todos podrían digievolucionar!

-¡Tú tampoco lo entiendes! –Fue el turno para gritar de Tai- ¡Seria un Caos! ¡Todos tendrían un nivel inferior al que deben tener para evolucionar! ¡Adivina lo que ocurre entonces! ¡Los Digimons se desintegran para no volver a nacer!

-¡Estas mintiendo!

-¡No me creas si no quieres hacerlo! –grito Tai y se volvió hacia TK y… ¿Le guiño un ojo? – Ahora, es tu turno de ser el protagonista –luego miro a Devimon- y es tu turno de ser el villano

-¡TK, grita "Digievoluciona"! –Grito Midears con decisión en su mirada- ¡Ahora!

-¡Sí! –TK asintió- ¡Midears… digievoluciona!

La luz cubrió al digimon, haciendo que Devimon lo soltará al instante. Cuando la repentina (y repetitiva) luz se disolvió se dejo ver un ángel de seis alas.

-No puede ser… –dijo Devimon impresionado

-Si puede –opino Tai sonriendo

-¡TK! –el aludido reconoció esa voz ¡Era la de Matt!

Tai se dio la vuelta y observo a Kou, quien asintió. Quiza en otra ocasión… pero ahora no.

-Debo irme… -susurro para luego desaparecer junto con Kou

-¡Todos ataquen! –ordeno Matt

-¡Howling Blaster!

-¡Meteor Wing!

-¡Electro Shocker!

-¡Neddle Spray!

-¡Harpoon Torpedo!

-¡Heaven's Knuckle!(1)

Todos y cada uno de los ataques se juntaron en un solo objetivo: Devimon, quien empezó a ser rodeado por una luz. Miro a todos los niños con ira en sus rojos ojos sabiendo que este sería su final. Y sonrió.

-¡Adiós, niños elegidos! ¡Ojala Myo los mate! –y con esto rio macabramente para luego desintegrarse.

**Ending: Let it out –Miho Fukuhara**

¿Es esa la razón por la que te niegas a avanzar? ¿Temes caer en el mismo error? ¡Respóndeme de una buena vez! En el próximo capítulo: Razones – Juramento de Vida

**Notas:**

(1): Heaven's Knuckle: Golpe de fe

**Seccion de la Autora**

Ya sé que es un asco de capitulo, no tienen porque decirlo. El próximo episodio esta (a mas tardar) el Domingo 21. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide ¡Feliz San Valentín! Ahora vamos a la parte que no quería llegar… el uno de marzo… ¡Inician las clases en mi país! ¡Ahh! Así que ya sabrán las razones por las que desde el uno de marzo me retrasaré bastante… Bueno ¡Nos vemos/leemos!

¿Te gusto? ¿Te dio asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? Manda un comentario, por fa


	13. Chapter 13

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Patrocolo: Bueno… Respecto a la pregunta de Tai y el Digimundo, pues… si no sale la respuesta en éste saldrá en el otro xD. Veamos si soy sádica y también retorcida ¿Qué mas seré? xD. A mí también me cae bien Gomamon. Lo encuentro simpático. ¡Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capitulo! ¡Matta neh! [¡Nos vemos!]

PD: Ah, sí… ¡Continua tu fic! ¡Esta genial!

Pikiu: ¿O sea que si es un asco (El capitulo)? xD. Ya sé que deberían ser más largos. Pero es que a veces sientes de que si le agregas algo mas, el capitulo se va para el basurero. O sea es como que tienes que ponerlo lo justo y necesario. O al menos eso pienso yo. ¡Gracias por el comentario y ojala te guste! ¡Bye-bye!

Lokaria Akire: Me alegra de que te haya gustado ¡Gracias por pasarte a comentar y espero que te guste! ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon, las canciones que aparecen en el fic no me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos autores. En cuanto a los OC, OOC y las escenas del fic son míos

Las razones son algo que siempre está presente en nuestras vidas. Tenemos razones para comer, dormir, ser, reír, llorar… para todo. No importa cuántas veces desees deshacerte de ellas. Siempre estarán allí. Ya sea para que te sientas culpable o para que te rías. Algunas razones están con nosotros desde siempre, desde que ponemos un pie en este mundo mientras que algunas se van teniendo según pase el tiempo. De vez en vez te dan ganas de sacarlas volando, pero no importa lo que hagas… ¡Son amigas inseparables del alma ya sea para hacerla reír de gozo o llorar de angustia! Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Taichi. Él te sabrá responder.

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 13: Razones – Juramento de vida**

Elecmon entro a la tienda seguido de cerca por Kou. Eran cerca de las ocho. Y había un bonito espectáculo en el cielo digital. Era la hora en donde la noche tomaba el control del cielo y aun había rastros del día. En otras palabras, un atardecer. Con todos sus tonos naranjas, amarillos, verdes y azules haciendo una linda acuarela. Ya las primeras estrellas se veían en el cielo.

Elecmon echo un poco de leña a la fogata en el interior de la carpa. Mientras Kou se dedicaba a espiar en la semioscuridad del momento por si llegaba Tai de las afueras de la Ciudad del Nacimiento. El otro digimon al parecer se dio cuenta de esto porque dijo lo siguiente:

-Debe de estar ahí, Kou. No te preocupes

-Ya lo sé, pero… –Kou echo una rápida mirada hacia el horizonte- es un simple humano

-No es tan simple, si lo piensas bien –comento Elecmon cortando un poco de carne- Es Taichi Yagami de quien hablamos después de todo.

Koe solo asintió. Él sabía de sobra que Tai era capaz de darle la patada de su vida alguien. Y esa patada le dejaría claro a ese alguien que no debía acercarse a Tai en un buen tiempo. Si ese "buen tiempo" significaba "en toda tu vida" claro está. A Kou no le quedo otra que suspirar.

* * *

-Sabia que aquí te encontraría –dijo una voz familiar detrás del Joven Yagami, quien… simplemente atino a correr por su vida al sentir el cambio radical que se sintió en la atmosfera por la cantidad de Instinto Asesino que se libero- ¡¡AHORA MISMO ME VAS A EXPLICAR POR QUÉ TE FUSTE DE AHÍ, BASTARDO!! ¡¡REGRESA, COBARDE!! ¡¡NO HUYAS!!

-¡Piernas para que las quiero! –Grito Tai mientras huía rápida y cobardemente del lugar… o lo hubiera hecho… si el anciano no se le hubiera tirado encima- ¡Suéltame, momia andante Gennai!

-¿¡CÓMO QUE MOMIA, DESAGRADECIDO!? –Exclamo Gennai mientras ahorcaba a Tai que paulatinamente se fue poniendo azul-¡QUE ME HAYAS VISTO HACE CUATRO MIL AÑOS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME PUEDAS DECIR ASÍ!

Cuando Gennai al fin se dio cuenta de que Tai necesitaba aire y de que se encontraban en un lugar sagrado, sobre todo para el más joven de ambos fue cuando por fin lo soltó. Se encontraban en la única colina cercana a la Ciudad del Nacimiento. Estaban, más específicamente, en la cúspide de esta. Ahí se encontraba un árbol de cerezo y al lado de este, un par de tumbas. Con los nombres de un par de chicas que el castaño conocía muy bien.

-No fue tu culpa… –fue el intento de consolación de Gennai- Ellas lo decidieron así…

-El problema es que lo decidieron, por mi culpa –Tai miro hacia el cielo- Ella me dijo que caminase y Akari-san me dijo que aun podía ver más adelante. Nunca lo entendí. Y sé que nunca lo haré

-Towa ni Tsudzuke (1)… –dijo Gennai por lo bajo- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la tienda? Me ha llegado el olor bastante delicioso

-Creo que me quedaré un rato más…

-Como desees

* * *

Tai al fin se quedo solo. En completo silencio. Con demasiado frio. Y mucha hambre. Abrasaba sus "piernas" con ambos "brazos". Era muy entrada la noche. Seguramente Kou al ver que no llego a dormir a la tienda, lo primero que haría sería lanzarle un Baby Flame(2). Sonrió al recordar eso…

[Taichi's Dream]

_-¿Seguirás en ese lugar?_

-No lo sé, solo quiero descansar

_-¿Por qué?_

-Estoy cansado. Llevo demasiado sobre los hombros. Necesito descansar

_-Pero el camino es muy largo ¿Cómo vas a avanzar si te detienes?_

-No avanzaré. Si me detengo no avanzo. Pero necesito descansar. Quiero descansar.

_-Vago. Aun puedes caminar._

_-_No, no puedo

_-¡Solo buscas excusas! ¡Excusas, excusas! ¡Tú aun respiras! ¡Sigues vivo! ¿Qué dirían ellas si te vieran de esta forma? ¡Levántate y camina! ¡Vive y continúa viviendo! ¿Crees acaso que con tu muerte el mundo se va parar? ¡No lo hará! ¡No eres el centro del universo! ¡Así que deja de revolcarte en tu miseria y camina! Porque si no lo haces… todo acabará para ti._

-¡Tú no entiendes!

_-¡Ni tú! ¿Crees enserio que a ellas les enorgullece verte así? ¿Crees que ellas no están sufriendo por esto? ¡Tú te niegas a dejarlas ir! ¡Y lo que ellas necesitan es descanso! ¡En paz! ¡No quieren que alguien como tú las despierte! ¡Quieren que…! Quieren que… quieren que… ¡Sigas con tu vida! _

-P… pero

_-¡Nada de peros! Ahora levántate y continúa hacia el mañana. ¡Porque así es la vida, muchachito! ¿Quién fue el que dijo que la vida es miel sobre hojuelas? ¡Nadie! ¡Si la vida fuese así, no sería divertido vivir! Después de todo… ¡Hiciste un Juramente de Vida!_

[End Taichi's Dream]

Tai despertó sobresaltado. Qué extraño sueño había tenido. Una vocecita familiar le hablaba y…

-¡Baby Flame! –Grito un Kou molesto mientras le lanzaba a Taichi una pequeña, aunque potente bola de fuego- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

-¿¡Y ahora que hice!? –Exclamo Taichi antes de salir corriendo- ¡Que estoy bien, Kou! ¡No tienes porque intentar matarme!

-¡Te odio, descerebrado! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías!

Mientras tanto, un poco más alejada de ahí, justamente detrás del árbol de cerezo. Se encontraba una chica vestida de blanco, de cabello corto y rubio y ojos rojo rubí, que sonreía. Lo más extraño de toda esta imagen es que la chica… era traslucida.

_-Espero que hayas entendido, Taichi _–fue lo que pensó la chica antes de desaparecer mientras Kou y Taichi seguían corriendo por las cercanías de la Ciudad del Nacimiento.

**Ending: Let it out –Miho Fukuhara**

¿Nuevo enemigo? ¿Qué es quién? ¿Qué es el conde Drácula? ¡Ah, no! ¡Nos equivocamos de nombre! Tienes que estar de broma… ¿¡Qué es Myo!? Y en el próximo capítulo: ¿Aliado o Enemigo? – ¡Ataque no previsto!

**Notas:**

(1): Towa ni Tsudzuke: Continua hasta la eternidad. Es una canción de Taichi.

(2): Baby Flame: Flama Bebe

**Sección de la Autora: **

Ya sé que es corto. Pero era eso o un montón de dialogo sin sentido. Y adivinen qué. Si les digo que me demoré poquísimo en escribir este capítulo, no me creerían ¿verdad? Ya que. La fecha sigue siendo la misma, o sea, el Domingo 21 a más tardar. ¡Matta neh!

¿Te gusto? ¿Te dio Asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? Manda un comentario, por fa


	14. Chapter 14

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Pikiu: Lo siento. No es que te haya malinterpretado, pero… bueno… Un momento ¿Qué parte no entendiste? A ver si puedo explicarla. ¡Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo! ¡Bye-Bye!

Patrocolo: Claro que es para este capítulo. Ahora, pasando a las preguntas… A las dos primeras preguntas las iremos respondiendo según pasen los capítulos. Y a la tercera, pues, lo que pasa es que Tai estuvo en el digimundo hace cuatro mil años. No preguntes como xD. Solo lo hizo. En cuanto a lo de Sora… ya verás. Es parte de mi sádico y retorcido plan para dominar el mundo… ¡Del fanfiction! (Que conste que es broma) ¡Gracias por comentar y ojala te guste el capitulo! ¡Matta neh! [¡Hasta luego!]

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones que aparezcan en el fic. Lo único que me pertenece son las ganas de escribir y los personajes OC y OOC

¿Aliado? ¿Enemigo? Dos palabras bastantes distintas pero que rondan siempre por donde sea que vayamos. Aliado, amigo… estas dos palabras son opuestas de enemigo. Pero siempre tienen relación contigo. Amigo, es aquella persona con la que te une un lazo de amistad. Esta en las buenas y en las malas contigo. Te quiere por cómo realmente eres y no por lo que eres. Enemigo, es todo lo contrario. Pero a veces, solo a veces… Los aliados pasan a ser enemigos y los enemigos, amigos. Después de todo… la vida es un ciclo. Te guste o no.

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 14: ¿Aliado o Enemigo? – ¡Ataque no Previsto!**

Tic, tac. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y Tai y Kou se encontraban en la habitación de la carpa que les pertenecía a ellos. El digimon dinosaurio se encontraba acostado en la cama de Tai y este último buscaba algo desesperadamente por todos los rincones de la alcoba. Debajo de la cama, en el armario, debajo de éste, en el hocico de Kou, etc. La cosa es que después de un rato de mucho buscar, la pieza se encontraba echa un verdadero desastre. Y Tai aun no encontraba lo que sea que estaba buscando. Ah, sí, y con la ropa levemente chamuscada, gracias a Kou.

Tic, Tac. Son las diez de la mañana y Tai sigue buscando el objeto. ¿Por dónde? Se preguntaran ustedes. Es una excelente pregunta. … ¿Qué que hace Tai con una cuchara cavando en la tierra? … Ouch.

-Tai ¿Quieres un poco de…? –Pregunto Elecmon entrando en la habitación dejando a Tai paralizado y a Kou… bueno… él ni se inmuto- ¿¡Pero qué demo…!? –El digimon eléctrico miro con ira al pobre de Tai que se encontraba mas pálido que la nieve- ¿¡Qué significa esto, Yagami!?

-Eh… esto… puedo explicarlo… –dijo Tai poniendo sus manos adelante, con una sonrisita nerviosa y nuestra querida gota del anime rodando silenciosamente por su cabeza- Yo… este… verás…

-Dime, Yagami –el instinto asesino de Elecmon era mil veces peor que el de Susumu

-Eh… Pues… Yo…

-Tai ¿te digo un consejo? –Dijo Kou desde la cama del único humano ahí, quien lo miro con una ceja levantada- No expliques, solo corre

Y siguiendo ese simple consejo y valiéndose de todo su ingenio Tai huyo rápidamente de la habitación siendo perseguido por Elecmon, quien le gritaba en una jerga particularmente vulgar que no merece ser dicha aquí.

Cuando Kou se quedo solo en la habitación se recostó a su antojo en la cama de Taichi. Gennai se había ido a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana. Adivinen a qué hora hizo que los demás se despertaran… cerca de un cuarto para las cinco. El digimon Dinosaurio recordó lo que les había dicho a la hora de la cena el día anterior. Y simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que uno de sus amigo ahora fuese… fuese todo lo contrario.

* * *

Nos encontramos a miles de kilómetros debajo de la tierra. Muy cerca del núcleo de ésta. Justamente en medio de tantos túneles hay una habitación enorme, un trono en el centro de esta, en el cual está sentada una sombra que nos recuerda muy levemente lo malvada que puede llegar a ser la criatura. En ese preciso instante a una silueta se le ocurre entrar a la habitación.

-¡Señor, señor! -grito el ser al entrar- ¡Los Neo-Elegidos…! ¡Los Neo-Elegidos…! ¡Ya derrotaron a Devimon!

-¿Y…? –Dijo tranquilo el otro- No es tan lamentable esa perdida.

-Señor… –dijo temeroso- E… eso no es todo… -el otro lo miro interrogante- El viejo Gennai… es… estuvo en la Ciudad del Nacimiento…

La sombra se levanto de golpe. Gennai había estado en la Ciudad del Nacimiento y eso solo significaba una cosa. El Elegido estaba en el Digimundo ¡Caminando a sus anchas! De solo pensarlo le daban ganas de matarlo. Y con ese simple pensamiento el digimon sirviente empezó a desintegrarse.

-¡S… señor Myotismon, p… por favor…! –grito antes de perecer bajo la vacía mirada de Myotismon.

-Creo que es hora de hacer una visita a un antiguo amigo –dijo el Digimon Vampiro sonriendo macabramente- ¡Demidevimon, arregla todo! ¡Nos vamos de visita!

* * *

Tai se encontraba oculto en algún rincón de la Ciudad del Nacimiento. Más específicamente en unos arbustos cerca de la carpa de Elecmon, que se encontraba por ahí buscando sin descanso a Taichi.

-Me sorprende que algo tan pequeño –pensó Tai mirando la tienda- tenga tantas habitaciones y pasillos –con ese pensamiento en mente Tai se levanto, alzando la vista al cielo- Que raro… se está nublando –o quizá fuese a llover. Sinceramente Tai no lo sabía

_Tai, los amigos no siempre son algo estable. Esa amistad que te entregan puede, fácilmente, transformarse en odio. _Las palabras de Gennai se le vinieron a la mente y Tai arrugo el ceño. ¡Es que ese tipo de Amigo se guiaba por la Luna! ¡No eran verdaderos amigos! _Y viniendo de Myo debes esperarte cualquier cosa. _Tai no se podía imaginar a Myo intentando matarlo. _¡Tai, recuerda que perdiste parte de tus recuerdos! ¡Sobre todo después de la muerte de Akari-san y Yoshikawa-san!_ Gennai no debía recordárselo tan a menudo. El recordaba perfectamente que parte de sus recuerdos fueron prácticamente borrados de su mente. Como si tuvieras un dibujo y le borrases la parte que no te gusta. Tan simple como eso.

-Como que… -dijo Tai en voz alta- … han jugado con la mente de la mayoría de los Digielegidos, Gennai. ¡Siempre termina uno de ellos con pérdida de memoria! ¿¡Y se supone que este es el Paraíso para un Humano!?

Una gota cayó en la nariz de Tai, quien miro hacia arriba… y efectivamente estaba lloviendo.

-Perfecto… -dijo con cierto sarcasmo, Tai- Un momento… ¿Lluvia? -¿Por qué Tai tenía la impresión de que eso no era lluvia? Y antes de que él lo siguiera pensando una sombra lo cubrió. Una sombra semejante a un vampiro.

-¡Crimson Lightning! (1)

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

Solo es una mera invitación, no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? En el siguiente capítulo: Un viejo Sabio – La Profecía de Yuki

**Notas:**

(1): Crimson Lightning: Corriente Sangrienta

**Seccion de la Autora**

Las clases se acercan cada vez más rápido… Parece que hubiera sido ayer que salí de vacaciones… Pero, bueno, el reloj no avisa… solo dice la hora. Ya que. El próximo esta de aquí al Domingo 28. ¡Matta nochi Hodo!


	15. Chapter 15

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Patroclo: ¿No has notado que la gente siempre le pone nombres que tan dan mala espina, a los malos? Como Lord Voldemort, Aion, etc. Por eso le coloque ese nombre a Myo, cosa que la gente lo lea y diga: _Que nombre más ridículo. Este tipo tiene que ser un conejo de lo más adorable. _Ojala fuera cierto… Sí lo voy a continuar. Solo que me voy a retrasar bastante. Como dice mi madre: _Primero estudia luego haces lo demás. _Y lo que dicen tus padres, al menos mientras vivas bajo el mismo techo, es ley. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Matta neh!

Pikiu: Bueno lo que estaba buscando Tai casi no tiene tanta importancia, en cuanto a porque Elecmon se enojo fue porque… bueno… dudo mucho que a alguien le guste que le desordenen la habitación y que mas encima se pongan a escavar en medio de su piso… ¡Ojala te agrade el capitulo! ¡See you later!

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece en ningún sentido de la palabra. Tampoco son mías las canciones de apertura y finalización. Solo es mío alguno que otro personaje OC, las escenas nuevas del fic, los cambios que se hayan efectuado en el personaje, etc.

Nunca faltan. Definitivamente, nunca faltan. Por donde sea que vayas las oyes… leyendas y profecías. Una y otra vez. Las leyendas, pilar primordial de la cultura, porque sin ellas la cultura se va a pique. Las profecías… complejas, llenas de misterio sin fin, con tanta metáfora que hasta la frase _"como un ladrón, vendré en la noche"_ (1) tiene doble significado. Claro que todos se olvidan de las metáforas. ¡Todos y cada uno creen que las cosas pasarán tal y como dice! Dan ganas, muy de vez en cuando, de gritarles _¡Que es una metáfora, por el amor de Dios! _Y luego de eso largarte echando humo por la nariz.

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 15: Un viejo Sabio – La profecía de Yuki**

Gennai se encontraba en una taberna cerca del Lago Himawari, su hogar. La taberna tenía un nombre muy curioso, TaiOra(2). El viejo sabio aun no se explicaba que significaba. Pero bueno, el tabernero no explica, solo sirve. O al menos eso piensa él.

En ese momento la puerta de la taberna se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de… ¿¡un humano!? Efectivamente era un humano, que vestía ropa de viajero del viejo oeste, en otras palabras, como todo un vaquero…

-Llegas tarde, Dust –dijo Gennai a modo de saludo cuando el viajero se sentó al lado de él

-Cállate, anciano decrepito –dijo él- Uno se sacrifica por ti, viniendo a este mundo infernal y mira como lo recibes.

-Solo quieres dar lastima –respondió Gennai a lo que Dust resoplo ofendido

-Momia andante –susurro bien por lo bajo para que el viejo sabio no lo oyera. Claro que Gennai lo oyó, pero decidió hacerse el sordo, además ¿De que servía pelarse con Dust? No servía para nada.

-Bien, vaquero –comenzó el viejo- ¿Lo conseguiste?

-¿Conseguir que? –Dust parecía molesto- ¿Ese estúpido libro? –dijo mientras lo sacaba y se lo pasaba al anciano

-Gracias –dijo Gennai al tiempo que lo tomaba.

* * *

Sora dio otro paso, cansada. Matt, delante de ella, iba, igualmente cansado, cargando a TK. Mimi, con dificultades para respirar normalmente, dio otro torpe paso y estuvo a punto de sucumbir al cansancio del que era víctima. Joe, el médico (barato, según Gomamon) del equipo, la sujeto antes de ella diera contra el piso. Izzy, que paraba de vez en cuando para verificar algo, solo dio un suspiro resignado antes de seguir al resto del equipo.

Los digimons, cada uno siguiendo a su tamer, solo pensaron en la forma de llegar a la cima de la Monte Infinito sin soportar este cansancio que se les venía encima. Hubieran llorado al darse cuenta de que eso era imposible, si no hubiesen recordado la bendita frase: _"Los Digimons no lloran"_. Oh, pobres digimons… si solo supieran…

* * *

-¡Sabes muy bien que los vaqueros no leen! –Grito Dust- ¡Y mucho menos en código!

Gennai maldijo por lo bajo a los vaqueros y a sus estúpidos hábitos de intentar aparentar ser "machos". También blasfemo en contra de los machistas. Aunque eso no venia al caso, pero igual… Luego de respirar hondo contadas veces y repetirse a sí mismo que Dust solo era un vil ignorante, dijo:

-Pues sería bueno que empezaras a hacerlo –así fue que Dust simplemente término mirándolo con cara de asesino en serie. Y Gennai se dedicaba a decodificar la profecía.

_nesvisvtohesmoesnismesmsuñcsotcsrrtrirrldesopeb._

-¿Nesvisvtohesmoesnismesms…? –dijo Dust intentando decir la difícil e interrogante palabra- ¿Sabes, viejo? Creo que te funciona mal el coco.

Gennai solo miro mal al vaquero.

* * *

-Oh, miércoles… -susurro Tai mientras se levanta trabajosamente del suelo- Su instinto asesino es peor que el de Susumu… O que el de Sora.

-Bien, Tai, al parecer estamos recordando un lio amoroso muy grande –dijo una voz familiar por sobre su cabeza- Veamos… ¿Cuál prefieres a la primera o a la segunda?

Tai alzo la mirada solo para golpearse la cabeza con algo. Al parecer el techo de ese lugar era muy bajo. Oh, maldito Myo y su estúpido nombre. Mil veces maldito. ¿¡No podía hacer el techo un poquito más alto aun que sea!? ¿¡No podía, verdad!? ¡Oh, cuando lo encontrara...! ¿Qué haría…? Bueno, había cosas más importantes que discutir que el que haría en cuanto le encontrara, como por ejemplo:…

-¡Etemonkey (3)! –exclamo Tai cuando al fin ubico a un etemon con pintas de rockero por sobre su cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, mocoso –Etemonkey frunció el ceño tras sus gafas negras- ¿Qué hace el héroe elegido por la diosa Fiction, en un lugar como este? ¿Qué hace aquel que nos encerró con los villanos que él derroto?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo –dijo Tai luego de caer en cuenta de que se hallaba rodeado por digimons malignos que lo miraban a él fijamente… Eso no era algo bueno ¿o sí? Etemonkey, en ese preciso momento sonrió misteriosamente.

-Bueno, Elegido… Habrá que saldar un par de cuentas

Taichi Yagami solo trago saliva. Esto no era del todo negativo ¿cierto? ¿¡Cierto!?

* * *

_nesvisvtohesmoesnismesmsuñcsotcsrrtrirrldesopeb._

Gennai seguía intentando descifrar el código, ahora en su estudio. Dust se había ido a ver a algunos amigos, que aún le quedaban vivos. Aunque claro el viejo Sabio sospechaba que era una mera excusa para salvarse de la intimidante pregunta que le hizo.

-Por favor solo le he preguntado si ha tenido suerte con Keiko-san -¡Es que tenia curiosidad! ¡Desde que esos dos habían llegado (como por arte de magia) a su vida había tenido la impresión de que ese par se gustaba mutuamente! Y eso le recordó a Taichi y a Yoshikawa-san… y también a Sora Takenouchi… Oh, Tai estaba en grandes problemas amorosos.

Bueno, Gennai tenía claro que Tai no tenia cerebro para esas cosas. Y solo le quedo sentir lástima por el pobre chico. Lo que le quedaba por vivir…

Aunque ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer, como resolver ese horrible y difícil código o simplemente atender al escandaloso teléfono que había sobre su escritorio.

-¿Diga? –dijo Gennai luego de tomar el auricular- ¿Sen? (4) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ya llegaron? Sí, sí… entiendo… ¿Qué hacer, eh? Pues… hazlos pasar. Necesito hablar con ellos. Ah, por cierto… antes de que se me olvide… llama a Holy y a Cursed, diles que necesito los informes. ¡Y que sea con letra clara! ¡La última vez fueron un montón de jeroglíficos y rayas sin sentido alguno! ¡Hasta Pronto!

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

¡Si hay que comer, comamos! Y lo hubieran hecho si no fuera por… En el próximo capítulo: A holy and cursed game teatime!! – Una entrevista con un sabio

**Notas:**

(1): Como un ladrón, vendré en la noche: Esta frase pertenece al libro de la "Apocalipsis" y al menos se le puede dar como significado que no va avisar cuando va a llegar.

(2): TaiOra: Dudo que alguien no sepa su significado, pero igual. Significa la pareja que forman Tai y Sora.

(3): Etemonkey: Es un personaje que aparece en el manga V-Tamer 01. Es enemigo de Taichi Yagami, en este último. Su final es lamentable.

(4): Sen: No sé si recuerdan a una chica que salió los primeros capítulos más o menos desde el cuarto. Su nombre completo es Sen Faind Chousen.

**Sección de la Autora:**

¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que me demore mucho, pero no me maten! Y también sé que es un capitulo cortísimo, pero… Bueno… la imaginación paro de correr, justo un rato después de ponerme a escribir. Y ya sé que no he comentado en ningún fic, pero tengan paciencia. No he tenido mucho tiempo. Perdón. Bueno… déjenme calcular… -saca, de la nada, una calculadora y se pone a sumar y restar sin ningún sentido. Al final la calculadora estalla- Bueno… más o menos para el sábado tres de abril. ¡Matta neh!


	16. Chapter 16

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Pikiu: ¿O sea que no soy la única en haberme leído el Manga? (Como que es muy difícil encontrar a gente que se interese por el Manga, después de haber visto el anime) ¡Qué alegría! ¡A mí también me gusto! ¡Era genial! Aunque no me gusto mucho cuando mataron a Etemonkey ¡A mí me caía bien ese tipo! Pero bueno así es la vida… ¡Hasta Luego! ¡Cuídate!

Patroclo: Sen tiene mucho que ver en todo esto. Como un uno por ciento de la historia depende de las acciones que tome ella. Aparte ¿No recuerdas que el primer capítulo, en donde apareció decía, más o menos así: "_Debes traerlo. Métetelo bien en la mollera"_? Y mira donde quedamos por una simple frase. En cuanto a Susumu, realmente es la madre de Tai, sale por el capitulo 2 haciendo uso de su tan afamado instinto asesino. ¡Matta neh! ¡Cuídate!

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco son mías las canciones que saldrán, solo alguna que otra excepción. Con su permiso, el fic.

Mientras Sen se alistaba para recibir a los Neo-Elegidos, ellos… ¿Qué hacían? Solían causar estragos por donde sea que pasaban e intentar invitar a alguien a jugar al "Holy and Cursed Game at Teatime" Claro que, por obvias razones, nadie se apuntaba a jugar con ellos. Por eso ellos solo eran dos y jugaban entre ambos. Siempre un par. Nunca habían tenido más amigos, así que ellos opinaban que un par se entendía mejor que un grupo o un trío. Nunca nadie los había conocido bien. Para los demás, ellos tenían su mundo aparte y ellos también lo pensaban. Así era todo y así seria todo. O al menos eso pensaban, hasta que "los otros" llegaron. ¡Vamos a jugar al "Holy and Cursed Game at Teatime"!

**Opening: Uso –SID**

**Capitulo 16: A holy and cursed game at teatime!! – Una entrevista con un Sabio**

-¡Ustedes dos regresen aquí! –Grito una digimon sirviente, más específicamente una floramon corriendo de manera apresurada por un pasillo- Los perdí de vista… -luego de eso la floramon se dirigió de hacia el estudio de Gennai.

Cuando la digimon despareció, una de las paredes se deslizo, al puro estilo ninja (1), para caer al suelo dejando ver a un par de niños que tenían alrededor de nueve años. Ambos eran iguales, lo que hacía pensar que eran gemelos. Claro, no eran hermanos pero se trataban como unos. También tenían pequeñas diferencias. Uno de ellos, el de la izquierda, tenía el cabello más corto y un poco más claro y aparte de que vestía de blanco, con detalles en negro. El de la derecha, en cambio, tenía el cabello largo y levemente más oscuro que el anterior, casi era rojo pasando a morado, además vestía de negro con detalles en blanco.

-¿Sabías que Gennai-san nos va a matar, Otōto (2)? –dijo, el que presumiblemente era el mayor, mientras miraba el libro que el otro tenía en las manos.

-Gennai-sama no podría matarnos, Onīsan (3) –respondió el otro- Se sentiría culpable de matar a sus propias creaciones.

El Hermano Mayor rodo los ojos y mentalmente se dijo que su Hermano Menor era bastante inocente. Había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba por qué no le habrían puesto Innocent. Pero, bueno… Así y todo, tenía que querer a su hermano tal y como era. ¿Eso era Amor Fraternal? Pues sí, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

El Hermano Menor miro ambos lados del pasillo, sonriendo feliz. Lo único que le importaba era que su Hermano Mayor siempre estuviera con él. En las buenas y en las malas. ¿Eso era Amistad? Él pensaba eso. Mientras su hermano estuviera con él. Él simplemente se esforzaría por hacer que su hermano la pasase genial.

-¿Neh, Onīsan? –El Hermano Mayor le miro alzando una ceja- ¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a Sen?

-Yo espero que mal –dijo el otro, a lo que el Hermano Menor le miro sorprendido

-¡Que cruel!

* * *

Sen, camino, nerviosa, de un lado para otro. Pensó seriamente en qué hacer. Y acabo por enfurecerse con su abuelo ¿¡Estaba loco o que!? ¿¡Cómo se suponía que debía hablar con ellos si Sora la conocía!? Se hubiera puesto a rezar si no fuera porque vio las siluetas de los Neo-Elegidos aparecer a los lejos. Y mostrarse nerviosa ante ellos no estaba en sus planes. Aspiro aire y conto hasta que ellos estuvieron al frente de ella.

-Bienvenidos al Centro de Comunicaciones del Digimundo ¿Con quien desea hablar? –Fue una suerte que se le ocurriera ponerse un kimono bastante elaborado y una máscara. Sora al parecer no reconoció su voz

-Con Gennai –dijo Matt, el rubio mayor, quien llevaba a su hermano en la espalda.

A Sen, eso le recordó, de una manera horrible, a dos personitas que ella conocía muy bien.

-Es una suerte, entonces, porque tengo entendido que ese viejo decrepito quería hablar con ustedes –dijo una voz por sobre sus cabezas- Sen, déjales pasar.

Sen frunció el seño al reconocer a Dust desde arriba de un árbol y le dirigió, desde detrás de la máscara, un mirada asesina.

-¿Sen? ¿Eres tú?

Oh, oh. Sora finalmente la reconoció. Y tuvo que prometerse a si misma matar a Dust una vez tuviera la oportunidad

* * *

Cuando al fin entraron detrás de Sen y también de Dust (que se coló porque se le dio la gana), pudieron ver un largo, muy largo, pasillo y lo más importante (según los Neo-Elegidos), al final de este un comedor del cual salía olor a comida recién servida. Se les hizo agua la boca. Si solo supieran lo que les esperaba… Solo avanzaron sin percatarse de que estaban siendo vigilados por dos pares de ojos verdes y un par de sonrisas del Gato de Chesire (4) y solo lo supieron cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el comedor más específicamente cuando un par de niños salto delante de ellos sonrientes.

-¡Hola! ¡Juguemos al "Holy and Cursed Game at Teatime"!

* * *

¿"Holy and Cursed Game at Teatime"? ¿Qué era eso? ¿¡Por qué no había preguntado antes!? Porque no se le había ocurrido. En resumen lo que había pasado era lo siguiente: Uno de los gemelos, mellizos, lo que fueran… bueno… el que estaba vestido de blanco y el que parecía más inocente tomo los gorros (y sombrero) de Sora, TK y Mimi, quienes lo salieron persiguiendo con sus respectivos digimons intentando calmarlos. Joe se había ido detrás de Gomamon y Gabumon en un intento de tranquilisarlos, por la repentina cólera que habían experimentado contra el que estaba vestido de negro cuando éste les dijo: "Sois todos unos debiluchos" ¿Y Matt? Bueno estaba solo en el pasillo que conectaba con el comedor. En cuanto a Sen y a Dust, digamos que no le sorprendería ver el cadáver de Dust aparecer de la nada…

¿Qué haría…? Quizá esperar a todos en el comedor… Si, era un buena idea. Entro en él.

-Bienvenido, Yamato-Kun

* * *

Sora solo se estaba guiando por la voz risueña de aquel niño que le había quitado su gorro. TK se había quedado atrás junto a Mimi, que se había cansado. Ella era la única que le seguía la pista al pequeño diablillo. De cabello rojo fuego y ojos verdes esmeralda. Sonrisa grande y mejillas sonrojadas. Pero le parecía que el niño estaba triste, muy triste… quizá demasiado para un niño tan pequeño. ¡Rayos, que era más bajo que TK! ¡Y eso que TK…! era un enano… Tierno, pero enano…

Eh… se estaba desviando un poco del tema principal. ¿Dónde se encontraba el niño? Pues…

_Era Rodolfo, el Reno_

_Que tenía la nariz_

_Roja como la grana_

_Con un brillo singular_

_Todos sus compañeros_

_Se reían sin cesar_

_Y nuestro buen amigo_

_Solo y triste se quedó _

Sora se detuvo y miro a una gran puerta de madera, desde donde provenía la voz. Camino hacia ella y entro.

-¿Eh…? –Sora miro sorprendida el lugar.

No había paredes. No había techo. Miro hacia atrás, justo para ver la puerta cerrándose dejando ver al pasillo. Ok. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

-Estas mucho mas cuerda que yo –dijo una voz detrás de ella- Que te sirva de consuelo, Yoshikawa.

Sora se volteo hacia la voz, viendo al niño que le había quitado su gorro. Un momento… ¿Yoshikawa? Recordó haberlo oído de Tai… ¿Desde cuándo le prestaba tanta atención a él?

-Creo que te equivocas…

* * *

-… nosotros no venimos a salvar el Digimundo o como sea que se llame ¡Nosotros queremos volver a casa! ¡Todos nosotros tenemos una vida allá!

-Que se puede destrozar en un instante si no la cuidas…

-¡Eso da igual! ¡Queremos volver!

-Pero deben quedarse aquí…

-¡Explícame: ¿Por qué debemos quedarnos?! –grito Matt histérico. Le había prometido a su madre que cuidaría a TK y le había dado su palabra a los demás de que los llevaría sanos y salvos apenas se enteraron de la existencia de Gennai ¿¡Y ahora él quería que se quedaran en ese patético mundo que ni siquiera podía cuidarse solo!? ¿¡Y más encima creía que lo iban aceptar así como así!?- ¡Di algo!

-¡Deben quedarse y punto! –Exclamo Gennai- ¡El Digimundo los necesita!

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué a nosotros? –Susurro Matt calmándose- Podría haber sido cualquier otro… ¿Por qué específicamente a nosotros?

Gennai cerró los ojos. Justo el punto que no quería tocar. ¿Por qué cada vez que pedía ayuda todos le preguntaban exactamente lo mismo? Venían y decían: _"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a otro?" _¿Qué creían? ¿Qué él disfrutaba haciendo eso? ¡No! Claro que no… Solo suspiro.

-Sígueme.

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

Escuchar la verdad muchas veces puede causar dolor, pero… ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Vivir en una mentira o que la verdad te llegue de golpe? En el próximo capítulo: Verdad – ¿Una vil obra de teatro?

**Nota:**

(1): Al puro estilo ninja: Es cuando los ninjas se ocultan en una pared ocupando una manta para camuflarse.

(2): Otōto: Hermano menor

(3): Onīsan: Hermano Mayor

(4): El Gato de Chesire: Es un Gato que aparece en "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas"

**Sección de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Bueno, el capitulo está en la fecha indicada xD (Por primera vez no me disculpo por eso ¡Que alegría!... ¡Señal de la Apocalipsis!) Perdón por lo corto. Bueno, el próximo capítulo esta para el Sábado 17 de Abril. Aviso que de ahora en adelante colocare las fechas en mi perfil, así que supongo que esta sección será removida de la duración del capítulo. O quizá no… Bueno ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense!


	17. Chapter 17

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Pikiu: Primero que nada: ¡Lo siento por la tardanza! Pasando a responder… Pues sí, es una lástima que el anime no hubiera sido como el manga ¡Hubiera sido mucho mejor! Pero yo no tendría de que escribir y tampoco existiría el TaiOra. Pero si el TaiRei (Yagami Taichi x Saiba Rei), je, je. De eso si podría escribir. Y si efectivamente a Gennai aun no le llega la noticia de que Tai desapareció en las fauces de Myo. En cuanto a Sen… casi le das al clavo. No es una elegida, pero si es algo cercano a eso. Bueno… ¡Cuídate! ¡I see you later!

Lokaria Akire: Lamento llegar tarde ¡Gomenasai (Perdón)! Casi aciertas en lo que respecta a Sora Takenouchi. Digamos que es ella, pero no lo es. Confuso. Pero solo yo sé que paso en el pasado de Tai y en el Sora. ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Te cuidas!

Patroclo: ¡Una mega-ultra-súper-gigantorme (gigante + enorme) disculpa por la tardanza! Descuida a todos nos pasa eso alguna vez. A mí también me ha pasado. A veces creo que es viernes y realmente es martes. Digamos que Sen no es la nieta biológica de Gennai, pero la podríamos considerar como nieta. En cuanto a Tai… lo secuestre. Estoy bromeando. Fue Myo. ¿Enserio te recordó al libro? Pues me extraña, nunca me he leído ese libro. Pero si vi la película animada. Recuerdo que le tenía miedo al gato. En cuanto a tu fic… ¡Hey, que hasta donde leí estaba genial! Pero no he terminado todos los capítulos que publicaste, así que mejor me voy a leerlos luego de esto (o cuando coma algo. Tengo hambre) ¡Animo, sigue avanzando! ¡Algún día te alcanzare! I promise it (Se escribe así ¿verdad?)! ¡Matta neh! ¡Cuídate!

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los Openings y Endings del fanfic le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Mío son solo los personajes OC y sus derivados, la trama, el computador en el que escribí esto (¿Ah?) y un pedazo de chocolate… (¿Y eso que tenía que ver?)

No sé que es. Tampoco es que importe tanto. La vida va a seguir igual aunque la verdad se oculte y la mentira baile. Aunque el bien agonice y el mal llegue a la cima. Lo único de lo que puedes estar seguro es que todo va a cambiar, sea ahora, sea después, de que de pronto todo va terminar y luego vas a reiniciar. ¡Puede que incluso yo me muera y tú ni te enteres! Da igual. Pero, quizá, solo quizá, la verdad solo este esperando el momento adecuado, en el lugar indicado para salir, sonreírte y decir: _"¡Hola! ¿Quieres hoy empezar a decir la verdad?" _

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 17: Verdad – ¿Una vil obra de teatro?**

Bien. Mientras ese par de diablillos separaban al grupo en… ¿Tres? ¡Bueno! ¡Es que Sora, Mimi, TK y sus respectivos digimons se fueron para un lado! ¡Joe, Gomamon y Gabumon para el otro! ¡Y Matt se quedo solito! … Esperen un momento… ¿E Izzy? ¿Dónde se metió? ¡IZZY!

Vemos a Izzy, en La Aldea Chōjō, delante de la computadora, tecleando rápidamente. Al parecer estaba guardando unos datos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Izzy? –dijo Tentomon acercándose de pronto.

-Mira –Izzy apunto a la pantalla- Estoy viendo las noticias de hace cuatro años en Japón

-¿Hace cuatro? –Tentomon lo miro curioso- ¿Por qué?

Izzy sonrió misterioso dejando a Tentomon con la duda.

Recordó que Palmon se quejo, cuando ingreso en el equipo, que hace cuatro mil años, unos humanos los habían ido a ayudar y había quedado un desastre. Y suponiendo que 1 año en la tierra era igual a 1000 años en el mundo digital…

Hace cuatro años que Tai empezó a comportarse ausentemente cuando se acercaban las vacaciones. Hace cuatro años que a su prima Sora había perdido la memoria. Hace cuatro años que dos de los integrantes de la familia Yoshikawa habían muerto. Tres hechos completamente aisalados pero con una misteriosa relación. Esos cuatro años eran la profunda relación ¡Todo eso había sucedido en el mismo año! Al mirarlo por arriba tú podías decir que eran meras coincidencias, pero si te ponías a investigar… ¡Mira lo que sacas de todo!

Mientras Tentomon seguía intentando conseguir alguna frase de Izzy (que solo le respondía con monosílabos) y este ultimo seguía investigando… ¿Qué había ocurrido con los demás?

* * *

-¿No eres Yoshikawa? –Dijo el niño- ¡Pero si eres igualita a ella!

-¡No lo soy! ¡Ya te lo dije! –Exclamo Sora- ¿Quién es?

-Ella… Se parece mucho a ti –respondió el niño asumiendo de pronto que Sora no era quien creí que era- Suele regañar a Tai, porque él es un poco miedoso. Pero hubo un momento en que se fue y no nos dijo ¡Se fue igual que su hermana! Tai se deprimió y yo le preguntaba todo el tiempo por ella. Él siempre me decía que ella se había ido muy lejos y que era imposible volver a verla. Entonces mi hermano me dijo que dejase de preguntárselo y yo le dije que era bueno preguntar por los demás y… cuando te vi ¡Creí que eras ella! ¡Quería que Tai dejase de echarse la culpa porque ella se fue! ¡Pero no eres ella! –el niño parecía en transe o bien en medio de un ataque histeria- ¿Sabes donde esta? ¡Quiero que Tai vuelva a estar feliz! –Sora comprendió pronto que esa tal Yoshikawa había muerto, pero aparentemente ese niño no lo comprendía

-Está viviendo en el pasado… -dijo una voz detrás de Sora haciendo que esta saltase de terror. Miro y vio a Sen- Él aun no entiende de qué trata la muerte y de que algún día todos nos vamos a morir. Está en su propia pequeña burbuja

Sora la miro temerosa. No parecía la misma niña que ella había visto en el campamento. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el niño, que se encontraba en un estado de shock. Camino hacia él decidida y sintiendo una extraña furia por dentro, al estar cerca de él, no le dio un abrazo, no, claro que no, le dio una…

¡Plaf!

…cachetada bastante dolorosa.

-¡Cálmate!

Sen la miro, preguntándose si Sora había llegado tarde a la repartición de cerebros. ¡Cuando uno está en ese tipo de estado hay que darle un abrazo, no una cachetada! Pero bueno…

* * *

Matt abrió la boca sorprendido. Eso que tenía delante era…

-¡Hemos estado mucho tiempo en este lugar! ¡Rodeados de oscuridad! –Vocifero el digimon cuando vio a Gennai acercarse- ¡Cuando salgamos de aquí el digimundo se irá a la ruina!

-¿Quién…? –Matt observo al Digimon con miedo, para luego mirar a Gennai- ¿Qué es? –se corrigió luego de un momento

Gennai lo miro.

-Es la razón por la que los llame.

* * *

_Yoshikawa Sora_

_1988 – 1995 _

_Una buena amiga y también un gran ejemplo a seguir_

_Q.D.E.P._

_Yoshikawa Akari_

_1984 – 1995_

_Una gran hermana mayor y una buena sempai_

_S.T.R._

Dust miro sorprendido el terreno en donde se encontraba. Esto no auguraba nada bueno.

Había venido con la intención de ver a Taichi (y de huir de Sen) y se encontraba con la Aldea del Nacimiento totalmente destruida, con un Tai desaparecido y un Kou enfadado con Myo. Se sorprendió aun más cuando… se encontró con esto.

Ambas tumbas, las de las chicas Yoshikawa, estaban en un estado deplorable… Habían cavado en la tumba de Akari-san, seguramente para sacar sus restos y en la tumba de Yoshikawa habian… Sabía que si Tai se enteraba iba a montar en furia contra Myo.

Bajo la cabeza derrotado y miro a Kou. Asintió. El dinosaurio naranjo lanzo un "Baby Flame" a las tumbas, quemando el contenido de estas y la evidencia que Myo dejo de sus actividades. Ahora Tai no tendría porque enfadarse. O al menos eso quería creer

* * *

Matt se sentó en el sillón. Después de ver… lo que sea que había visto. No tenía energías para nada. Quería simplemente descansar. Gennai se sentó al frente suyo.

-Ese era Apocalymon, la unión de todos los digimons malvados en uno –explico- También se le considera como La Oscuridad.

Matt lo miro. Bien. En resumen. Ese viejo de ahí adelante quería que ellos destruyeran a un digimon que tenia mas de cien siglos en un solo lugar, que prácticamente equivalía a tener a todo el infierno por delante… Solo había algo bueno de esto… ya no podía empeorar mas…

Justo en ese momento alguien decidió entrar por la puerta. Era el mismo niño de antes. Ese que acompañaba al otro que se robo los gorros (y sombrero) de Sora, TK y Mimi. En resumen el que estaba vestido de negro. Entro por la puerta con paso solemne y arrastrando a Gabumon y Gomamon que iba mordiendo sus piernas mientras Joe parecía fuera de lugar.

-¡Viejo decrepito, hay malas noticias!

Corrección. Sí se podía poner peor y, muy seguramente, se puede poner aun peor.

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

¡Oh, Matt te va a dar un ataque si la cosa sigue así! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Si tenemos que encontrar a los demás Neo-Elegidos, un digmon maligno quiere liquidarnos o Myo rapto a Taichi Yagami, despreocúpate! ¡La cosa podría ser peor! ¿Verdad? En el próximo capítulo: Emblemas – Consuelo

**Sección de la Autora**

-En primer lugar: ¡Lo siento! –Hace una reverencia- es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ahora a eso se le añade el hecho de otro monto de cosas. Pero despreocúpense, tendré listo el capitulo para… ¿Ah?

_-¡Llegue! –Entra a escena- Y si quieren matar a la autora espérense un momento –hace una reverencia- Mi nombre es Itsu, ayudante de esta tipa –señala a la autora- Y no, no saldré en este fic ¡Así que no es necesario que me recuerden! Bueno, a lo importante del asunto_

-No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento –se pone a llorar histéricamente- Que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

_-¡Efectivamente, autora! Aquí tienes las fechas para el capitulo que viene y el subsiguiente –le pasa un guion- ¡Miren en el perfil si quieren saber para cuando estará! ¡Matta neh! –se lleva arrastrando a la autora_

-No puede ser…

_-¡__Cuídense__! ¡We see you later!_


	18. Chapter 18

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Pikiu: ¡La intriga y el suspenso es lo mejor! Bueno, cuando eres el escritor. Porque si eres el lector te dan ganas de matar al otro porque no te explica nada. Je, je. En cuanto a las muertas (Yoshikawa Akari y Yoshikawa Sora) no eran bases de datos, eso te puedo decir. Por lo de Gennai, pues si tiene más información, pero a veces el hecho de tener más información no te ayuda de nada, el no saber cómo explicarla de vez en cuando es una condena. ¡Nos vemos/leemos! ¡Cuídate!

Patroclo: Lo que me asustaba del gato era que desapareciere, no ayudase a Alicia y la sonrisita de psicópata que tenia. Supongo que le tenía miedo a eso. Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que no comprendiese nada de la película animada (tenía alrededor de seis u ocho años cuando la vi por primera vez). Pero quizás me lea el libro, ahora que estoy de vacaciones. Creo voy metiendo mucha información (lo que dije). Intentare aclarar todo esto en los capitulos que quedan. Tai se va unir de un momento a otro a los Neo-Elegidos. Solo falta que Myo lo suelte y ya. El TaiRei es Taichi Yagami de pareja con Rei Saiba, una chica que sale en el manga. Se podría decir que Sora Takenouchi y ella tiene exactamente el mismo físico. ¡Es como ver a Sora! ¡En serio! Pero mejor dedico este fic al Taiora, porque si no todo se volvería más complicado… de lo que por sí ya está. Bueno… ¡Matta ashita (Hasta mañana)! ¡Cuídate!

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon ni las canciones que salen me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece una caja de galletas (?) y los derechos del fic.

* * *

Cuando Sora busco el significado de _"Consuelo" _en el diccionario de su casa adivinen lo que encontró: _"Acción y efecto de consolar" _(1). Al terminar de leer la frase solo se pregunto quién había dado ese significado ¡Pero, claro que a ella no se le ocurrió buscar la palabra _"Consolar"_! Ahora ella se hacia la idea de lo que significaba esa linda palabrita de ocho letras. _Algo absolutamente difícil de hacer y que ella, por supuesto, no sabía. _¡Qué sencillo y original significado!

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 18: Emblemas – Consuelo**

El Digital World tiene ocho templos, uno de ellos destruido y el otro totalmente oculto. Cada uno de esos templos está custodiado por un Digimon Guardián y cada guardián es del tipo correspondiente a cada templo. Cada templo guarda un emblema y cada emblema tiene su propio significado oculto. Algunos suponibles y otros no tantos.

Dust se había dirigido a La Ruinas del Templo del Valor. A ése ya no lo cuidaba nadie. Un gran Sol tallado en roca blanca se encontraba al fondo de este, parecía saludarlo. _Se parece a Zelda… _(2) se permitió pensar el Vaquero, sin embargo no se dedico a observar lo fino que estaba tallado el Sol, solo siguió su camino como si nada.

-¡Hey, cabeza hueca! ¡Espérame! –grito Kou desde la entrada del Templo al tiempo que echaba a correr por el centro de la habitación.

-¿No que te ibas a quedar afuera? –le pregunto Dust al digimon dinosaurio, cuando estuvo al lado suyo

-Puede que odie este lugar, pero… –Kou se pregunto mentalmente si debió terminar la oración

-Pero sabes que si yo muero Tai se sentirá culpable ¿verdad? Y quieres evitar eso –finalizo por él, Dust.

Kou bajo la vista avergonzado a lo que Dust sonrió.

-Andando

* * *

Gennai se había ido a encerrar a su estudio después de recibir la lamentable noticia de parte de Cursed. Boto todo lo que se encontraba en la superficie de su escritorio, frustrado.

Tai había sido secuestrado por Myo, de eso no había duda y eso hacia las cosas aun más peores de lo que se suponía que debían estar. Miro a la nada, pensado en la solución del problema, pero nada. Su cabeza estaba en blanco.

Se llevo ambas manos a la cara, preguntándose por que las cosas estaban así de mal. Primero ambas Yoshikawa muertas, luego Myo se pasa al "Lado Oscuro" y ahora Tai estaba secuestrado. La pregunta era ¿Cómo podía empeorar esto? ¿Cómo? ¡Pues empeorando! ¡Así de simple! Negó con la cabeza mientras se destapaba la cara.

-Tai me matara, pero… –Gennai abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio- …Es lo único que puedo hacer…

* * *

Sora abrazo al chico de manera protectora, mientras este negaba con la cabeza. Sen los miro incomoda y decidió largarse de ese lugar mientras pudiera y pasara desapercibido. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando…

_Look at the sky that seems to greet you__  
__Look at the sea that seems to say "Is everything all right?"__  
__Watch the wind rocking reassure you__  
__Look at the moon that shines where you_

La voz de Sora definitivamente no era privilegiada, pero quizá tranquilizo al chico casi automáticamente. Y tal vez la letra no era la mejor pero…

_And look at me, and look at me__  
__Everything is ok__  
_

Daba gusto oírla solo por el ritmo que era demasiado tranquilo como si el que la había escrito solo quisiera cantársela a alguien para consolarlo

_And look at me__  
__Into the eyes again__  
__Everything is fine__  
__Do not worry__  
__And look at me__  
__Into the eyes again__  
__Everything is fine  
_

…

Sen salió de la sala respirando tranquila. Era extraño. La canción de Sora había logrado calmarla, a pesar de que ella no estaba estresada o en shock.

…Muy extraño

* * *

Hizo que Pikachu saltara dándole un cabezazo a Kirby. Luego hizo que electrocutara a Link y por ultimo saco del campo de batalla a ambos. Tanto uno como el otro gritaron antes de concederle la victoria a Pikachu. La pantalla se puso negra mientras salía la rata eléctrica celebrando e imágenes del dúo de perdedores. Después salían los puntajes del trío de peleadores y por último el menú de personajes. Eligio a Pikachu y como contrincantes a Samus y a Peach. Las venció a ambas en casi un segundo…

Se aburría. Su hermano se había ido ese mismo día en la mañana. Diciéndole: _Te traeré un regalo. _Y sabiendo como era su hermano, no era difícil adivinar lo que iba a ser el obsequio. Apago la consola del Gamecube (3) y se fue a su habitación. Su madre había salido a hacer las compras. Se pregunto cómo rayos era que su madre salía todos los días de compras.

Se acostó en la cama esperando a que su madre se dignara a aparecer.

-Las cosas han sido así… –dijo de repente-… desde que mamá y papá se divorciaron

Hikari Yagami se acomodo mejor en la cama. Empezaba a sentirse mareada.

-¿Me quedare sola…? –Kari cerró los ojos mientras una lagrimita empezaba a asomar de ellos- ¿…si papá se lleva a Tai?

-No tienes por qué estarlo

Kari se levanto de un salto y miro hacia donde provenía la voz. Un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes apareció en su campo de visión. Estaba vestido con ropas negras y su cabello era largo. Estaba parado delante del computador que en la pantalla mostraba un montón de unos y ceros flotando de un lado para otro.

-Mi nombre es Cursed y perdona por asustarte de esa manera –se presento el recién llegado.

-No hay problema –dijo la chica- Me llamo Hikari, pero me puedes llamar Kari.

-Pues resulta, Hikari-san –el chico tomo aire antes de continuar- que necesitamos tu ayuda para cierto asuntillo –Kari parpadeo- Debes… digo ¿Puedes venir conmigo? –se corrigió antes de terminar la frase

-Mamá me dijo que no hablase con desconocidos…

-Pues ya estás hablando… –Cursed pareció enfadarse- …y ya no soy un desconocido

Kari lo miro a los ojos mientras imaginariamente le preguntaba a su hermano que debía hacer y este le contestaba, también de forma imaginaria, lo que debería hacer

-Pues lo siento, pero…

-¡Tu hermano corre peligro ¿Enserio lo odias tanto como para dejarlo morir así?

Kari abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿De verdad su hermano estaba en peligro? ¿Tanto así como para necesitar su ayuda? Y más importante aun ¿Cómo era eso de que odiaba a su hermano? ¡Ella no lo odiaba! Al menos que ella supiera ¡Ella lo adoraba! ¡Lo quería! ¡Su hermano, para ella, era un superhéroe! Y el chico pelirrojo se empezaba a impacientar.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –grito, mas bien, chillo la pequeña Kari. Por su hermano haría lo que fuera. Y si eso incluía perder la cabeza, también- ¡Iré contigo!

Y Cursed sonrió. Al menos no había tenido que recurrir a la anestesia para llevársela. Ni tampoco a noquearla…

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhra**

Quizás vivir en tu propia pequeña burbuja no era lo mejor que se podía hacer en toda tu vida ¡Era horrible salir de ella de golpe! En el próximo capítulo: Small Bubbles – En la boca del Vampiro

**Notas:**

(1): "Acción y efecto de consolar": Eso fue lo que encontré yo en el diccionario de mi casa cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo.

(2): Se parece a Zelda…: ¿Recuerdan el videojuego Ocarina of Time? Pues se supone que ahí hay unos templos. Dust solo hace referencia al videojuego por eso

(3): Gamecube: Es una consola de videojuegos. Al parecer Kari se encuentra jugando el Smash Bross Melee.

**Seccion de la Autora**

¡Perdón! ¡Se que quieren matarme! ¡Aaha! –un montón de armas voladoras pasan zumbando por encima de su cabeza- Pero es que tenia exámenes –ahora no son solo armas voladoras simples- ¿Qué es lo que hace Pikachu aquí? –la alcanza un AttackTrueno- Y yo que lo entrene… Bueno al grano… -suspira- El próximo capítulo esta para mañana o pasado mañana ¡Gracias por leer y por los comentarios! ¡Nos vemos!


	19. Chapter 19

Respuesta a los Comentarios:

Pikiu: Je, je. Sí, bueno… Greymon desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que Tai, pero descuida en cualquier momento podría aparecer de la nada lanzando su ataque especial. Aunque primero tengo que soltar a Tai. ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Take care! ¡See you later!

Patroclo: Había pensado que habías pensado eso, pero al final pensé que era mejor colocar el capitulo antes del perfil. Lo malo es que las vacaciones solo son dos semanas y voy comenzando la segunda y como hay tarea… Las vacaciones se hacen cortas. De verdad no había pensado eso sobre Sora, pero ahora que lo pienso. De la bofetada al abrazo y de ahí a cantar una canción… ¿Sera cierto lo que dijiste y yo no me he dado cuenta? Hablando de Rei, deberías leerte el manga es bastante interesante, aunque si no quieres, está bien. En cuanto a Myo, si era bueno y por a, b, c motivo se paso al lado oscuro. Quizá aparezca la explicación para cuando lo derroten,… si es que lo hacen. Bueno… ¡Matta neh! ¡Odaijini! [¡Cuídate!]

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco son de mi propiedad las canciones que salgan en el fic. Lo único que me pertenece (aparte del computador), son las ganas de escribir. Sin más ceremonia el capitulo.

Inocencia. Esa simple y vil palabra es ocupada para muchas cosas, entre ellas como insulto. ¡No es malo ser inocente! ¡Es bueno! Pero la gente parece pensar todo lo contrario. Cuando ven que alguien es demasiado inocente para ser verdad, vienen y se aprovechan de esa persona. ¿Qué tiene de malo la pureza? ¡Nada! Es difícil encontrarse con alguien que de verdad sea puro de corazón. Cursed pensaba eso cuando no le contaba nada de lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior a su hermano, Holy. Pensaba _"La gente Inocente es difícil de ver en estos tiempos". _Pero Cursed confundió algo. Confundió _"Ser inocente"_ con _"Ser Ignorante" _

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 19: Small Bubbles – En la boca del Vampiro**

De verdad Sora no sabía si lo había hecho bien al cantar esa canción al chico. Había dejado de temblar y negar con la cabeza, pero la mantenía enterrada en el abrazo. Aparte de que ahora que lo veía, Sen no estaba por ninguna parte visible. La había abandonado la muy maldita. Había huido lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y se fue. ¡Se fue dejándola con este problema! ¡Cuando la encontrase se encargaría de que Sen desease no haber nacido!

-¿Quién…? –oyó venir desde el abrazo a lo que Sora dejo de mirar la puerta con el ceño fruncido para mirar al chico- ¿Quién escribió esa canción?

-Pues… –empezó Sora

-Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien –dijo el chico- Me llamo Holy ¿Y tú?

Sora se pregunto si debía decirle su nombre ahora que el chico tenía su estado anímico por los suelos. Era mejor que no se lo dijese. Si no tendría otro ataque de histeria y quería evitar darle otra cachetada. Estaba bien una vez, pero no dos ¿No?

-Takenouchi –respondió incapaz de inventarse un nombre- Lo siento por lo de la…

-Era necesario –contesto Holy- ¿Fue a ti a quien quite el gorro azul, verdad?

-Pues si

-Aquí esta Takenouchi-san –dijo este entregándole un gorro azul, sacándolo de la nada

-¡Gracias, Holy! –exclamo Sora sonriendo

-Parece ser que ese gorro es muy importante

-La persona que me lo regalo es muy importante –explico Sora aun con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, luego se percato de la sonrisita que le mandaba Holy- ¿¡Qué!

-¿Sera tu novio?

¿¡Quien fue el maldito que dijo que ese niño era inocente! ¡Pobre de él si se cruza por el camino de Sora algún día!

* * *

Kari se vio rodeada de luz cuando tomo la mano de Cursed. De aquella luz salían un montón de unos y ceros en haces de luz. Valga la redundancia si se repite la palabrita pero era lo único que veía, por donde sea que mirase había luz, unos y ceros. Cursed parecía disolverse delante de ella… ¿en unos y ceros? ¡Valga la redundancia!

-El lugar a donde te llevo está conformado por ecuaciones en código binario. De allí que no estemos disolviendo

-¿Estemos? –Kari miro fijamente su mano y ahogo un grito cuando vio que a su mano le pasaba lo mismo que a Cursed. Y no solo eso ¡También al resto de su cuerpo! Le dieron ganas de gritar pero luego recordó que su hermano también estaba en ese lugar así que, se atrevió a preguntar:- ¿Mi hermano paso por lo mismo?

-Supongo –Cursed sonrió- Tranquila. Esto es normal. A todos nos pasa cada vez que viajamos de aquí para allá y de allá para aquí.

Kari miro con un enorme signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza no muy segura de preguntar qué significaba esa frasecita. Estaba a punto de cuestionar el significado, cuando el drástico cambio de escenario la dejo sin aire.

En dos palabras. Vegetación Selvática. Eso fue todo lo que vio a su alrededor. Plantas por alla, flores por el otro lado y unas palmeras de fondo. Todo unido en un solo paisaje. Nuevamente Kari se quedo con la pregunta en la boca, cuando Cursed decidió que era mejor empezar a moverse a la mansión de Gennai.

* * *

Mimi no sabía dónde estaban y cuando se lo pregunto a TK, este tampoco sabía. Y estaba segura de que Palmon, Midears y Wings tampoco tenían la menor idea de donde se encontraban. Solo quedaba avanzar. Avanzar hasta que a alguien se le ocurriera encontrarlos, pero para eso ese alguien tenía que habérsele ocurrido buscarlos, pero para eso tenían que haber notado su ausencia y parecía que no era el caso. ¡Que alguien los encontrase, por favor!

Al parecer Dios los había escuchado porque en ese preciso momento oyeron una voz, desconocida para ambos.

-Mimi Tachikawa y Takeru Ishida, asumo –el par de niños perdidos se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una chica de cabello negro y ojos verde fosforescente- Mi nombre es Sen Faind Chousen y supongo que os habéis perdido. Síganme

-Eh… esto… –Mimi miro dudosa a TK- ¿Por qué suenan como palabras en inglés?

-Ya verás porque –dijo Sen con una misteriosa sonrisa

-¿Y cuál es el nombre y cuál es el apellido?

-¿Sabes? Alguien ya me había preguntado por eso –la sonrisa se agrando un poco mas- La primera palabra, _"Sen", _es el nombre –con esto se dio la vuelta- ¡Vamos!

* * *

Gennai se dirigió a la sala en donde había dejado a Matt, Joe, Gabumon, Gomamon y a Cursed. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que de los cinco que había dejado ahí solo quedaban cuatro. Se quedo mirando al cuarteto con duda pero decidió no hacer la pregunta. Se sentó al frente de Matt que seguía en la misma posición original. Joe lo miro como cuestionando que le había pasado al rubio y Gomamon se acomodo mejor al lado de Matt. Gabumon en cambio intentaba animar al Joven Ishida.

Tomo aire antes de extender un mapa sobre la mesa. En el se encontraba cada uno de los puntos sagrados de ese mundo. Joe ajusto sus gafas, mirando al anciano, extrañado.

-Se puede saber qué rayos es esto –dijo el superior, observando esta vez al mapa- ¿Y esos símbolos?

-Son los símbolos de los emblemas de los Digielegidos –Gennai suspiro- Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Pureza, Sinceridad, Esperanza y Luz. Cada uno de ellos le pertenece a uno de ustedes. –Explico el sabio- Y cada emblema se encuentra en uno de esos templos.

-¿Y qué emblema es para cada quien?

En silencio esperaron la respuesta de aquel anciano. A cada segundo el aire parecía ponerse cada vez más tenso.

-No lo sé –caída general por parte de los demás que lo miraron incrédulos

-¿¡Cómo es eso que usted no lo sabe! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué no lo sabe! –grito furioso Joe

-¡Viejo Ignorante! –exclamo Gomamon sin la mas mínima señal de respeto hacia el hombre mayor que de repente tenía un venita palpitando en la sien

-¡Más respeto, foca amorfa!

-¿¡Cómo quieres que te tenga respeto, vejestorio, si no sabes qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí!

-¡Solo no sé para quien es cada emblema! ¡Cálmate!

-¡Cálmate tú! ¡Tú también estas exaltado!

-¡CÁLLENSE AMBOS! –grito Joe, histérico

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS! –el dúo de peleadores le mando miradas asesinas al de pelo azul que de repente parecía asustado, para rápidamente pasar a estar furioso

-¡NO ME GRITEN!

* * *

Holy se reía alegremente de la cara que había puesto Sora, como resultado de la última pregunta. ¿Qué podía decir? ¡Su pasatiempo favorito era hacerle bromas a los demás, no importaba el tipo! Se rio aun mas al ver el ceño fruncido de Sora que parecía querer matarlo. Oh, si las miradas mataran. Seguramente Holy estaría flotando en una charquito de sangre, de su propia sangre y Sora tendría una excusa para ser asesinada al instante por el hermano mayor de Holy, Cursed.

-¿Tomo eso como un sí? –Dijo mientras se secaba una lagrimita- ¡Era una broma, Takenouchi-san! ¡No tiene por que poner esa cara!

-Omae… (1) –Sora lo miro con cara de malas pulgas, pero luego suspiro intentando acallar su ira, de pronto, así como así, una duda se le vino a la cabeza- Holy…

-Dime –el chico le sonrió comprensivamente

-Pues… bueno… -titubeo Sora- ¿Qué clase de relación tenían Yoshikawa Sora-san con Yagami Taichi-baka?

Holy pareció helarse ante la última pregunta y se quedo mirando a Sora durante un rato, antes de aspirar aire.

-Pues…

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

¿Emblema? ¿Etiqueta? ¡Ese Viejo definitivamente esta loco! ¡Y de remate! En el próximo capítulo: Un poco de Luz amistosa y sincera – Kizuna

**Notas:**

(1): Omae: Tú, usted

**Sección de la Autora:**

Sí, ya sé. El capitulo esta corto y mas encima apenas comenzamos. El siguiente si mis cálculos no me fallan estará para antes de terminar la semana. Tengo un par de tareas de vacaciones que tengo que solucionar cuanto antes. Lo siento. Bueno… ¡Cuídense! ¡Nos leemos!

¿Te Gusto? ¿Te dio Asco? ¿Opinas que debería retirarme? ¡Manda un comentario, por fa!


	20. Chapter 20

Respuestas para los comentarios:

Pikiu: ¡Gracias! No voy a abandonarlo, así que ten fe en que el próximo capítulo estará en la fecha en que debería estar. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo! ¡Cuídate! ¡See you later!

Patroclo: De verdad, de verdad… la letra es mía. Lamento desilusionarte. En cuanto a Mimi y a TK, creo que me falto poner ahí que estaban en la mansión. Perdón. Pasando a lo que estudio… *redoble de tambores* no te lo diré. Pero se podría decir que quiero ser escritora (Sí, van a tener que soportarme incluso en la vida real *risa maléfica*). El manga no se donde leerlo, pero si sé donde descargarlo, en: http:/ www . pikaflash . com / foros / showthread . php?t = 134483 ¡Quítales los espacios!

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece en ningún sentido de la palabra. Las canciones del opening y ending no son mías. Lo único mío son los personajes OC, alguna que otra canción que me haya inventado, también las personalidades OOC de algunos personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Lazo. ¿Qué rayos significa? No mucho, no poco. Solo lo que significa. Mucha gente habla de ellos sin saber qué es exactamente y nunca se lo preguntan. Porque no saben que no lo saben. Una triste ironía. ¡Pero es que hay veces en que la gente que lo sabe no lo dice ni por si acaso! Y otras en que cuando la gente que lo sabe lo dice, los demás no le hacen caso. Otro vil sarcasmo que nos ofrece la vida. Ahora sí ¿Qué es un _"lazo"_? Sentimientos. Los que te atan a una persona. Aquellos que te obligan a denominarlos de tal forma, como: madre, padre, hermano, amigo… Tú sabrás lo que sigue después… Ahora ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?... ¿Cuál es tu definición de _"lazo"_?

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 20: Un poco de Luz amistosa y sincera – Kizuna **

-Pues…

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No lo sabía. Ni tampoco deseaba responderse de alguna manera. Holy se estaba tardando, de una manera asombrosa, en responderle. Parecía que estaba rebuscando en el fondo se su memoria el tipo de relación que tenían Yoshikawa-san y Tai. Y Sora estaba confusa. Por una parte quería saberlo, pero por una parte no. Como si tuviera miedo… ¿De qué? No tenía la menor idea.

-Pues todo comenzó… –inicio Holy el relato-… cuando…

* * *

Dust había saltado todas las trampas habidas y por haber en ese maldito templo y esperaba no encontrarse con ninguna mas. Mientras Kou se agachaba levemente para respirar. Haber saltado ese "precipicio", como lo habían denominado, había sido una hazaña increíble del no tan joven digimon.

-¿Por qué creo que el piso se fue hacia abajo por tu culpa, Kou? –pregunto, medio en broma, medio en serio, Dust al dinosaurio que lo miro enfadado.

-¡Cállate, vaquero de paco…! –una flecha paso por encima de la cabeza de Kou que atino a mirar a Dust con ira para luego tirarse al piso al igual que el vaquero- ¿¡Qué apretaste!

-¡No recuerdo haber apretado nada!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras reptaban por el pasillo. Dust se pregunto cómo fue que Tai había sobrevivido a eso si apenas tenía siete años, pero luego se le vinieron a la mente los nombres de los dos acompañantes de ese chico en ese entonces. Suspiro. Tai era asombroso en muchos sentidos, a pesar de que lo negase con tanta insistencia. Solo espero que Myo no hubiese sido muy cruel con Tai.

* * *

Matt tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho mientras miraba a Gennai, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese. Por dentro quería matarlo. Y también se preguntaba si el viejo que tenía delante no estaba loco. El ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse hizo que diese un salto y miro a la persona que estaba entrando, en esos momentos, como si nada, a la sala.

-¿¡Es que acaso no sabes tocar la puerta! –grito Matt a Cursed que estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta junto a una pequeña niña de aparentemente ocho años

-¿Por qué lo haría? –respondio, calmado, el otro.

Gennai, por su parte, veía a la chica con asombro y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Kari se sintió muy observada por el mayor.

-Hi… Hikari Yagami, mucho gusto –se presento nerviosa la niña. Si no estaba con su hermano se sentía demasiado insegura de sí misma. Como su hermano siempre estaba detrás de ella, cuidando de que ningún chico la mirase de más, de que no se enfermase, de que hiciese sus deberes, etc. Hablando de eso…- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

* * *

Tai se pregunto por un momento si Etemonkey no estaba loco. Se quedo mirando un rato a su ex adversario, que lo miraba con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja, como si le estuviese retando. El chico de goggles solo aspiro aire, nervioso

-Estas demente –eso no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación que Etemonkey encontró graciosa al reírse de aquel que antes fue su enemigo

-¿Quién está más loco? ¿Yo o tú? –dijo entre risas mientras miraba hacia arriba, hacia el único lugar por el cual podían escapar

-Quizás el juez que me encerró aquí –comento observando el suelo- Podrían fácilmente volar las murallas o quizás…

-Créeme que lo intentamos, pero… –dicho esto apunto a la muralla- No querrías enterarte de cuántos soldados tiene Myotismon, aquí somos miles, allá son millones

Tai suspiro sintiéndose culpable. Luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo curioso.

-¿Qué hace Myo cuidando a los presos?

Con esta pregunta Etemonkey pareció dejar de encontrar divertida la situación. La sonrisa se le borro del rostro y negando con la cabeza decidió no contestarle a Elegido que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-No te gustaría saberlo –fue la sincera respuesta del digimon mientras se iba rápidamente del lugar, dejando a un Tai sorprendido.

- Towa ni Tsudzuke… –miro al cielo, mejor dicho techo, del lugar- Voy a saber lo que ocurre aquí –dijo seguro de sí mismo, para luego seguir al etemon.

* * *

Cursed, luego de que Gennai se lo había ordenado, los había guiado a… ¿Afuera de la mansión de Gennai? Pues sí Según él se dirigían a los templos… que se encontraban a varias millas de distancia. Matt había mirado a Cursed casi diciéndole que era imposible que tardasen tan poco en llegar a esos templos.

Cursed de pronto paro de andar cuando estaban muy alejados de la casa. Y saco de su bolsillo un objeto.

-Este es el Prototype Digivice –explico a su manera- Con esto, es posible teletransportarse a otros lugares

-¿Cómo? –pregunto curiosa Kari

-Con su función _Travel Far Away_

Los demás le quedaron mirando, sin creerle en lo más mínimo. Hasta que Cursed apunto, con el objeto, hacia el suelo. _Uplink! Processing. Ready to use. _Una onda morada cubrió tanto a los Neo-elegidos, con sus respectivos digimons como a Cursed. Enceguecieron durante unos segundos para luego aparecer al frente de un templo.

Matt miro al templo durante un rato, mientras Gabumon empezaba a ponerse histérico… ¿Por qué? Pues…

-Matt –dijo mientras le tiraba de la camisa, el chico se giro a verlo

-¿Qué ocurre, Gabumon?

-Mira…

Matt se volteo por completo y se quedo boquiabierto al ver que se encontraba completamente solo en ese lugar.

-¿¡Pero cómo…!

-_Vaya, vaya… Neo-Elegido de la Amistad _–dijo una voz a sus espaldas- _Si quieres el emblema, conmigo has de luchar_

Tanto Matt como Gabumon se giraron a ver quién era el que le había hablado, encontrándose con un oso gigante. No, no era un oso gigante de peluche (1). Era un… Enorme Oso morado. Era un Grizzlymon. Que parecía absolutamente divertido ante la imagen al frente de él.

-Soy Grizz, el guardián del templo de la Amistad –se presento a su debida forma el oso- Bien Neo-Elegido… Ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer. ¡Que el juego empiece! –grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Grizz cayo justo en el lugar en donde había estado antes Matt y Gabumon, quienes habían corrido lo más rápido que habían podido hacia dentro del templo. Uh, una mala decisión si me lo preguntan a mí, ese grizzlymon vivía en ese lugar desde que era apenas una bebe, conocía ese templo (y lo que lo rodeaba) como la palma de su pata. Corrió hacia allí él también, saboreando la victoria.

* * *

Matt y Gabumon corrían en el interior del templo que mas parecía un laberinto. Grizz iba detrás persiguiéndoles, a pesar de que ellos no lo veían, solo lo habían supuesto luego de que sentir como este corría.

-¡Ya los encontré! –grito Grizz apareciendo justamente delante de ellos. Los otros dos intentaron huir por la entrada cuando…

-¡Y no me sintieron! –exclamo Grizz del otro lado. Voltearon para huir cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados… ¿por dos Grizz? Incluso a mi me duela la cabeza

-¿¡Pero qué demo…!

-La prueba se trata de vencerme… –explico el primer Grizz

-Y para eso tienen que hacerme ver que tan fuerte es su lazo… –siguió el segundo Grizz

-¡Y si les duele la cabeza no es _mi _culpa (2)! –ambos osos dieron un brinco e intentaron caer sobre Matt y Gabumon que simplemente los esquivaron yéndose el humano para la izquierda y el digimon para la derecha

-¡Mala idea, novato! –le dijo el Grizz que había caído más cerca de Gabumon- ¡Has dejado a tu amigo desprotegido! ¡Ahora solo puedo tomarlo con mi pata que aplastarlo!

-¡Exactamente por eso lo hare! –el otro Grizz intento atrapar a Matt con su pata, quien se pregunto por qué no le había pedido a Gabumon que digievolucionase- ¡Y si te resistes, matare a tu querida mascota!

-¡Él no es mi mascota! –Le respondió Matt esquivando una de las patas de ese oso- ¡Él es mi…! –Miro por un momento a Gabumon, quien estaba en la misma situación- ¡Él es uno de mis amigos!

Matt abrió los ojos de par en par después de gritarle eso a uno de los Grizz, luego de percatarse de que una de las patas de ese digimon, al frente de él, iba directo hacia su cuerpo. Quiso gritar algo pero su garganta estaba seca. Sentía a La muerte, que le había tomado la mano y le estaba diciendo algo acerca de que ya era hora de irse… En ese preciso instante ambos Grizz se empezaron a reír, dejando a humano y digimon con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué es lo gracioso! –Dijo Matt estallando en ira- ¿¡De qué se ríen, bastardos! –Gabumon solo miraba la escena sorprendido.

-¡Ay, hermano Grizz! ¡Es la primera vez que escucho eso en mi vida!

-¡Es cierto hermano Ly! ¡Es el primer humano amistoso que he visto!

Matt no sabía si sentirse alagado o despotricar en contra de esos dos enormes animales. Miro Gabumon en busca de una respuesta, pero este negó con la cabeza no muy seguro de que responderle al rubio.

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

Definitivamente Joe no sabía si sentirse furioso, abandonado o sorprendido ¡Dejarlo en aquel templo, junto con Gomamon, nunca, pero nunca, estuvo en su lista de planes! Hasta ese momento… En el próximo capítulo: Un poco de Luz amistosa y sincera – Shinrai

**Notas:**

(1): Un oso gigante de felpa: Se refiere a Monzaemon

(2): Y si les duele la cabeza no es mi culpa: Es una especie de juego de palabras ya que si es la culpa de los dos, pero no de uno.

**Seccion de la Autora:**

Veo que tienen demasiadas preguntas en la mente y que por algún motivo yo no he contestado así que veré que puedo hacer en esta sección. Las S/R son Sin Respuesta. Después saldrá la explicación y/o el donde aparecerá la respuesta.

**1# ¿Quién es Sora Yoshikawa?** No es Sora Takenouchi. Es una chica que acompaño antes del inicio de la historia a Tai. Es hermana menor de Akari.

**2# ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ambas Soras?** S/R. En exactamente cuatro capítulos.

**3# ¿Los recuerdos que tiene Sora son de ella? **Los recuerdos de Sora Takenouchi (y que al menos se ven en el fic) son de Sora Yoshikawa. El qué hacen en su cerebro es la pregunta que responderá uno de los personajes en algún episodio más adelante

**4# ¿Quién es Akari Yoshikawa? **Es la hermana mayor de Sora Yoshikawa. Su muerte tiene una extraña relación con lo que está ocurriendo en el fic.

**5# ¿Por qué las tumbas de ambas se encontraban en el digimundo? **S/R. Apenas termine la primera temporada

**6# ¿Qué clase de relación tenían ellas con Tai?** S/R. Apenas termine la primera temporada

**7# ¿Terminara en TaiOra el fic? **S/R. No se sabe con seguridad el cuando.

Que pocas respuestas les ofrecí… ¡Y a eso se le llama ser una mala autora! xD. Como sea. En mi perfil próximamente se encontraran las fechas para los próximos tres capítulos. ¡Cuídense! ¡Y gracias por los comentarios!

Una vez alguien me dijo:_ "Los fics son como los arboles, mientras más comentarios tengan, más grandes se harán…" _Apiádate de mí y déjame un comentario, por fa. (No querras que mi fic se quede chiquitito ¿verdad? *inserte cara tierna aquí*)


	21. Chapter 21

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Pikiu: Bueno, es que fueron las menos importantes las que respondí porque (aparte de gustarme dejar a la gente con la intriga)… es parte de la trama y si doy las respuestas parte del argumento… se descubre y si eso pasa, el fic deja de ser interesante. Así que al parecer me encuentro en un dilema, porque si no entrego, la intriga aburre y si entrego, el fic pierde su gracia. Un dilemilla para llevar en el bolsillo. Pasando a lo de Kou, pues solo hay una manera de llegar a donde Tai está…. Y Kou va por buen camino, hacia nuestro elegido favorito. Je, je. ¡Que te vaya bien! ¡See you! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Lokaria Akarie: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Cuídate! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Patroclo: Pues tendría que darte el titulo, pero para eso tendrás que esperar un rato. ¿Y cómo te ha ido con el manga? ¡Esperemos que bien! Sí, bueno lo de Holy… je, je… En cuanto a Tai, es que no podía dejar fuera a mi personaje favorito (Inner: Se nota) No sé, realmente creo que una parte, por minúscula que fuere, quería dejar en suspenso el final o bien quería torturarlos un rato. Je, je. ¡Matta neh! ¡Arigato gozaimazu! (¡Muchas gracias!) ¡Cuídate!

* * *

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece, solo los personajes OC, alguna que otra personalidad OoC. Tanto las canciones de Opening y Ending no son de mi propiedad. Sin otro inconveniente (u otro aviso)

¿No se han fijado como uno de niño tiene más confianza en uno mismo que de mayor? ¿Y que de a poco la vas recuperando? ¡No me digáis que no! ¡Que todo el mundo se fija, al menos inconscientemente! Es bastante extraño eso… Alguno que otro no le importa nada de lo que el otro le diga y varios más se deprimen ante alguna queja. Si no escuchas a los "camarones chilenos" (1), te dicen insensible y si los escuchas te deprimes ¿Qué es mejor? ¡No sé! Quizás sea mejor solo escuchar a tu gente cercana ¡Pero tal vez los demás tengan razón! Por eso… no sé…

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 21: Un poco de Luz amistosa y sincera – Jishin**

Gomamon miro a su alrededor asombrado, asustado y sobre todo furioso ¿¡Quién se creía que era ese niño para dejarlo con el médico barato de Joe! ¿¡Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que él y el doctor de pacotilla no se llevaban bien! ¿¡Acaso había que decirlo para que la gente se diera cuenta, eh! Mejor se calmaba… Se dejo guiar por Joe en el interior de aquel templo.

Resumiendo un poco, digamos que después de Cursed hiciese eso de la onda morada, aparecieron delante de ese templo sin nadie al lado excepto ellos mismos. Luego del evidente ataque de histeria de Joe y de los gritos de Gomamon, entraron al templo… el digimon siguiendo al humano, claro está.

Y ahora se encontraban dentro de aquel templo, que se encontraba justo al lado de un lago, se podría decir que parte del lago estaba dentro de él. Gomamon vio como Joe parecía ponerse nervioso ante la presencia del agua en ese lugar.

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso Joe le tenía miedo al agua…?

* * *

Tai miro al cielo unos momentos antes de ir detrás de Etemonkey y de Beelzemon, que parecían discutir sobre algo muy importante, aunque el chico de goggles tenia seria dudas respecto a eso…

-¡Que dice "¿Onaka suka nai?"(2) no "¿Okama suka nai?"(3)! –grito Beezelmon, despues de eso se volteo hacia Tai y le exclamando:- ¿¡Cierto!

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que están hablando –dijo éste con un poco de vergüenza ajena- Pero sé que me conviene no saberlo –dicho esto se volteo para ir con Phelesmon, a lo que los otros dos se miraron entre sí y… se tiraron encima de Tai

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces, desgraciado!

* * *

Gomamon confirmo sus sospechas sobre el miedo al agua de Joe cuando este se alejo del inofensivo arrecife que dejaba ver el "rio" que corría bajo el puente. Ese templo parecía un micro mundo más que un templo…

-Oye, Joe… –dijo de pronto Gomamon haciendo saltar de terror a Joe

-¿Q… q…qué quieres? –tartamudeo Joe, asustado

-¿No le tendras miedo al agua, no? –el tonito burlón de Gomamon mas que enfurecer a Joe solo lo asusto mas.

-¡C… c… claro que no ¿Q… q… qué te hace pensar eso?

-Joe… –Gomamon tenía prácticamente escrito en el rostro un "Y yo te creo", pero en vez de decir eso, lo que dijo fue:-…es malo mentir

-¿Q… quién está mintiendo? –Joe se vio descubierto por Gomamon pero aun asi no dejaría de negarlo- ¡Y… yo no e… estoy mintiendo!

-¡Cuidado, Joe! ¡El monstro del Lago Ness va a comerte! –mintió el digimon señalando hacia la pared detrás de Joe donde se encontraba un cuadro de aquel legendario animal.

Joe dio un salto a la vez que daba un gritito agudo y se echaba a correr a cualquier lugar, pero lamentablemente tropezó y cayó del puente. Gomamon observo con terror como su amigo… un momento ¿¡amigo! ¡Da igual! ¡Joe se estaba ahogando! Se lanzo al agua en rescate de su tamer, amigo, lo que fuere…

-¡Podrías haberme dicho que no sabias nadar! –grito Gomamon después de rescatar a Joe, llevarlo a la orilla y de revivirlo (entiéndase como: golpear sin ningún grado de consideración al pobre ahogado)

-¡Te hubieras burlado!

-¡Puede, pero te hubieras ahorrado toda esta escenita!

-¡Eso no es…!

-¿¡QUÉ ES TODO ESTE RUIDO!-grito una voz desde el fondo del pasillo, del cual salió un digimon peludo de aspecto intimidante- Vaya, bienvenido Neo-Elegido de la Sinceridad –dijo el extraño ser- Mi nombre es Hanu, el apemon y soy el guardián de este templo.

-Soy Gomamon y el pobre no-nadador de acá es Joe

-¡Cállate, punk de mala calidad!

-¡No te metas con mi peinado, teñido!

Hanu observo al par de peleadores y tuvo una especie de sentimiento de deja vu. Se imagino la misma escena solo que protagonistas diferentes. Estaban él mismo, como un gizamon y su tamer, un chico que ocupaba un gorro de vaquero. Frases como _"Imitador de mala calidad" _o _"Renacuajo peludo" _volaban por el aire…. Volviendo a la realidad… aquel chico y aquel digimon se encontraban peleando como todo unos profesionales. Decidió pararlos. Tomo al chico de la pierna parándolo en el aire y al digimon le puso la mano encima, literalmente.

-¡No nos interrumpas! –fue lo que gritaron ambos boxeadores, karatecas, lo que fueren... al unísono.

-¡Los interrumpo porque quiero! –exclamo Hanu y luego negó con la cabeza- ¡Se nota a kilómetros que no se llevan muy bien, que digamos!

-¡Alguien, aunque sea, lo nota!

Hanu suspiro. Él sabía que eso de pelearse, pero permanecer mucho tiempo juntos era porque realmente se agradaban mutuamente, nada más. Hanu los soltó por fin, Joe cayendo al piso y Gomamon al fin respiro.

-Me habían dicho que vosotros queríais el Emblema de la sinceridad –dijo el apemon- Pero por lo visto no lo necesitáis.

-¿Emblema de la Sinceridad?

-Es un objeto que te permite volver a tu mundo, humano –Joe lo miro asombrado y Gomamon alzo una ceja extraño. ¿El apemon estaba mintiendo? Eso, ni yo lo sé.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Joe, después miro a Gomamon- ¿Cómo lo conseguimos?

-Pasando la prueba

-¿Qué prueba?

-¿Qué es aquello que se necesita para ser sincero con los demás? –y así comenzó la persecución entre Hanu, Gomamon y Joe.

* * *

¿Qué es aquello que se necesita para ser sincero con los demás? Joe se llevo un buen rato pensándolo mientras corría detrás de Gomamon intentando encontrar a Hanu que se había ocultado en alguna parte de ese templo. Fue ahí cuando Joe apretó accidentalmente un botón para que una bola gigante los fuera persiguiendo y Gomamon después de huir de la bola gigante y de gritarle al chico de lentes piso por error otra trampa con la cual les cayo prácticamente un mar encima…

-¡No sé nadar! –fue el grito que lanzo nuestro amigo peliazul antes de ser devorado por el agua (y muy seguramente arrastrado)

-¡Joe! –exclamo Gomamon mientras se le revolvía el estomago al imaginarse a su tamer ahogado- ¡Joe, no te mueras, bastardo! –el digimon se zambullo en el agua buscando al humano

* * *

Joe se estaba ahogando. Le falta el oxigeno y le sobraba el agua. Se sintió histérico. De pronto, sin razón alguna, apareció en su mente cuando había dicho que a él nada le pasaba y Gomamon insistía en que le tenía miedo al agua. Él había mentido porque tenía miedo de que el digimon se burlase de él. Y lo descubrió. Justo en ese momento, Gomamon lo encontró y lo saco a la superficie. Joe al fin pudo respirar.

-¡Te voy a enseñar a nadar apenas salgamos de aquí, maldito engreído…! –el resto fueron insultos que a Joe le importaron más bien poco. ¡Ya sabía la respuesta! ¡Y Hanu tendría que darles el emblema!

_¿…y Gomamon…?_

-¡Confianza! ¡Eso es ¿verdad, Hanu?

El agua se empezó a ir como si hubieran tirado la cadena y tanto Joe como Gomamon no supieron si sentirse ofendidos o aliviados.

-No será que ese hijo de…

-¡Vaya! ¡Les costó un poco más de lo que yo creía! –Dijo Hanu apareciendo de la nada- Se necesita mucha confianza en uno mismo para ser sincero con los demás ¡Felicidades! Tiraría confeti, pero no quiero ensuciar, gracias –dicho esto hizo un reverencia, el suelo por algún extraño motivo se empezó a elevar, solo la parte en donde estaba Hanu quien les sonrió despidiéndose…

Joe de pronto supo que debía sentirse estafado. Y a Gomamon eso le constaba

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

¡A Kari le encantaban los gatos! ¡Los adoraba! ¡Los gatos, definitivamente, eran lo mejor! ¡Miau! En el próximo capítulo: Un poco de Luz amistosa y sincera – Michi no Gatomon

**Notas: **

(1): Camarones Chilenos: Es una metáfora. Se refiere al hecho de que los a camarones chilenos no es necesario ponerles tapa, ellos no se escapan porque si uno intenta escapar el que está abajo se aferra a él y no lo deja subir y al final lo baja y así. Se le puede considerar como el tipo de gente que solo te critica sin tener una razón para hacerlo.

(2): ¿Onaka suka nai?: Significa "_¿Tienes hambre?" _o alguno de sus derivados.

(3): ¿Okama suka nai?: No estoy segura que tenga un significado traducible en español y no estoy segura de querer saberlo (Se los digo no deben enterarse de lo que significa)

**Sección de la Autora:**

Llegue con una hora y algo de atraso ¡Lo siento! Y aparte de que está haciendo un frio de esos que se te congela la sangre en las venas. La gente pasa por el lado mío y pregunta no tienes frio. Sí, sí tengo, pero al imaginarme en el verano… creo que prefiero el frio xD. ¡Bueno, nos vemos!

Una vez alguien me dijo:_ "Los fics son como los arboles, mientras más comentarios tengan, más grandes se harán…" _Apiádate de mí y déjame un comentario, por fa. (No querrás que mi fic se quede chiquitito ¿verdad? *Inserte cara tierna aquí*)


	22. Chapter 22

Respuestas a los comentarios:

Pikiu: No te metas con los pobres aquafobicos… -en un rincón oscuro con una aurita depresiva- No es su culpa… ¡Bueno, pasando a temas más alegres! (Inner: -la queda mirando sorprendido-) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y arigato gozaimazu [muchas gracias] por el comentario! ¡Ey, yo pienso de una manera similar! "Si la historia no tiene final, pues créaselo tú…" En eso se resume todo la maraña de pensamientos sobre cómo resolver los problemas que tengo. Aunque también puede ser entendido literalmente. Bueno… ¡Cuídate, no leemos la sub-siguiente semana!

Lokaria Akire: ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Te cuidas, hasta luego!

Patroclo: ¿Le tenía miedo al agua? No lo recuerdo bien. Voy a tener que verme la serie por tercera vez consecutiva. Pues sí, era el digimon de Dust, adivinaste. En cuanto a lo del emblema… sore wa himitsu desu. No te lo diré. A mi también me gusto el manga. Me reí bastante con las ocurrencias de Zero y las frases de Tai _"No quiero morir, pero ser un héroe seria cool" _¡Lo adoro! ¡Por eso es mi personaje favorito! ¡Ja neh! ¡Take care!

Disclaimer: Digimon, las canciones de Opening y Ending no me pertenece. Son de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo me hago cargo de los personajes OC y las personalidades OOC. Gracias.

Cuando Tai encontró a Miko, no le quedo otra que decir que era muy lista. Cuando Kari vio a Miko no tuvo otra opción que decir que era muy mona. En ningún momento lo pensaron, pero con el tiempo, Miko ya era parte de la familia Yagami. ¿Quién es Miko? Un gato, pero no era uno cualquiera ¡Era el gato de los Yagami! Y eso lo hacía especial. Aunque nadie lo creyese, ni lo viese realmente. Solo Tai y Kari lo veian. ¡Miko era de lo mejor!

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 22: Un poco de Luz amistosa y sincera – Michi no Gatomon**

[POV's Hikari Yagami]

_No recuerdo mucho. Tenía siete años… _

_Ese día Taichi-nī y yo habíamos salido a dar un paseo al parque. Cerramos la puerta y mi hermano me tomo de la mano. Me guio hasta llegar al primer piso. El me iba contando un cuento, que él titulo _"El niño, el dinosaurio y el emblema". _Me estaba contando las peripecias que tuvo que pasar el niño y el dinosaurio naranjo para encontrar el emblema. Recuerdo que dijo algo sobre que el dinosaurio pesaba media tonelada. Pero no estoy segura… _

_Cuando volvimos nos encontramos con la puerta de la casa abierta. Mi hermano frunció el ceño y yo entre. Estoy segura que me grito _"¡Kari, espera…!" _pero no le hice caso. Entre. Recuerdo un _"¡Bang!" _y luego un maullido… desde ahí todo se hace borroso. Recuerdo claramente a mi hermano gritándole a unos tipos que se largaran, que no dejaran en paz. También recuerdo que miro a Miko y le dijo que todo estaría bien… Aunque tengo la impresión que más bien se lo decía a él y a mí…_

[End POV's Hikari Yagami]

Kari se volteo, extrañada. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Se encontraba al frente de una iglesia que tenia dibujado una estrella. Se quedo mirando a la iglesia un rato, preguntándose el por qué Cursed no la había enviado con su hermano. Decidió que quedarse ahí era estúpido y entro al templo. Camino hasta al fondo de la habitación principal, mirando hacia todas partes y quejándose internamente el hecho de no tener su cámara fotográfica con ella, en ese momento. Llego hasta el fondo donde se alzaba una estatua de una mujer. Una virgen, adivino Kari. Lo más extraño de la imagen era que a los pies de la virgen había… ¿un gato? Sí, un gato. Blanco con guantes y de ojos azules… que la estaba mirando fijamente. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo observada por alguien. Dio la espalda rápidamente a la estatua y corrió hacia la salida.

-¡Nyaa~! –grito alguien desde detrás y Kari acelero el paso. Ese alguien se interpuso en el camino de la niña, quien se le quedo mirando. Era el gato. El de la estatua- ¿Tu eres la Neo-Elegida de la Luz?

-¿Eh…?

* * *

-Tengo la sensación de que alguien a quien aprecio demasiado está en peligro –dijo Tai de pronto interrumpiendo su comida. Nadie le prestó atención.

-¿Te lo vas a comer? –le pregunto Etemonkey al lado suyo, señalando el plato de Tai, quien le miro

-¡Quita tus garras de MI alimento, mono de Ete(1)!

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste, humano cabeza hueca!

-¡Callen y coman! –exclamo alguien a quien ninguno de los dos tuvo ganas de identificar.

Se sentaron ambos, suspirando. Tomaron sus tenedores, dispuestos a comer, pero… El dúo miro a Beezelmon, que se estaba comiendo sus platos. Una venita palpitante apareció en las frentes de los dos.

-¡Estás muerto! –gritaron al unisonó lanzándose en picada hacia el digimon demonio. En cuestión de segundos el trío estaba rodeado por una nube de polvo, con un grupo más o menos grande de digimons que aplaudían gritando algo como _"¡Pelea, pelea!"_

* * *

-¿Neo-Elegidos…?

-Sí ¿No sabes lo que son? Se supone que vienen a salvar este mundo de la desgracia. Pero si te reclutaron a ti no creo que lo vayan a hacer

-¿Cómo dijiste?

Kari se sintió ofendida y también deprimida ¿Ese gato parlante le estaba diciendo que ella no servía para nada? ¡Se iba a enterar…! Aspiro aire y conto hasta diez. Tenia que haber algo con lo que ella pudiera demostrar que si valía.

-Dije que:… –el digimon felino no alcanzo a terminar la frase, puesto que…

-¡Neko Claw! –el gato que Kari tenía al frente salto sobre la humana, protegiéndola del ataque- ¡Gatomon, muere!

-¡Mikemon ¿Qué quieres ahora? –le grito por toda respuesta la aludida, dejando ver sus garras que brillaban contra la luz del sol- ¿¡No recuerdas que la ultima vez patee tu trasero de gato!

-¡Eso fue la última vez! –Mikemon se lamio la pata delantera y miro a Gatomon, amenazadoramente – Ahora estoy listo para pateártelo, yo a ti

-¡Por todos los dioses…! ¡¿Qué no ves que estamos en el Templo de la Luz? ¿¡Que dirá la diosa Michi si te ve así!

-¡Todos los digimon felinos hemos tenido que custodiar este estúpido templo! ¡¿No lo comprendes? Es injusto! ¡Solo porque a la sacerdotisa de esa diosa se le ocurrió tener a un digimon gato, como nosotros no tenemos porque guardarlo!

-¡No hables de esa forma de Yuki-san!

-¿Yuki…? –pensó Kari- Ese nombre me suena…

* * *

_Tai le sonrió a Kari, cuando esta le pidió un cuento, de esos que solo contaba él_

_-¡Pero si ya te he contado todos! –dijo mirando a Miko, en vez de a Kari- ¿A que sí, Miko-chan?_

_-¡Por favor! ¡Tiene que haber uno que no me hayas contado ya ¿Verdad Miko-chan? ¡Dile algo! –exclamo entonces la pequeña Kari mirando a la gata, que por toda respuesta maullo a Tai- ¿Ves? ¡Ella también quiere que cuentes uno!_

_-Bueno, ya… Déjame recordar alguno –contesto él, después de reír de la reacción de Kari- ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Una de las aventuras de Yuki, la sacerdotisa de Michi!_

_-¿Yuki…?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Esta es una de las aventuras que le paso a Yuki-san! Y el cuento de hoy se titula _"La sacerdotisa y la Gata con Guantes" _¿Alguna vez has visto un gato con guantes? Yo he visto gatos con botas _(2) _ ¡Pero no con guantes! –tras esa ocurrencia el mayor se rio con ganas mientras la menor se quedaba con un lindo signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza…_

* * *

-¡Ah, ya sé! –Kari golpeo con una mano la otra después de haber recordado- ¡El cuento de mi hermano! ¡Yuki-san era la sacerdotisa que podía ver el futuro y era sierva de la diosa Michi! ¡Tenia por digimon a una gata blanca con guantes! ¡La vez en que se encontraron Yuki era apenas una niña de seis años y estaba en el Palacio del Digimundo, con la princesa de ese tiempo, Haruka-san! ¡También estaba el niño del otro cuento! ¡Y…! –la menor de los Yagami se interrumpió de repente al ver que la iglesia ya no era exactamente una iglesia ¡Era un campo de batalla! Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Gatomon y Mikemon se encontraban en medio de aquel horrendo espectáculo saltando de un lado para otro, golpeando y esquivando. La primera tenía una herida sobre el ojo izquierdo y el segundo tenia la pata delantera cubierta de sangre. Kari se desespero. Odiaba las peleas ¡La odiaba!

-¡Paren por todo lo más sagrado para ustedes! –grito a los dos felinos, pero ninguno escucho. Para ellos solo existían ellos. Corrió hacia los dos contrincantes- Por el amor de Dios… –Gatomon se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia a Mikemon que estaba tendido en el piso- ¡Paren! –se lanzo hacia ella, abrasándola. Nunca supo porque Gatomon la miro sorprendida, nunca supo porque Mikemon de pronto parecía haber visto un fantasma. Solo supo que estaba muy cansada. Que sus ojos pesaban y que la lucha había acabado.

* * *

Se despertó a los tres días. En una habitación en donde apenas cabía en la cama. Estaba sola. No estaban Gatomon, ni Mikemon en ningún lado. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos digimons. Uno era semejante a una mujer anciana que llevaba una escoba y el otro era… era Gatomon

-Esta viva –dijo, ladeando la cabeza- Por un momento y creí que morirías

-Sí, bueno… –respondio Kari levantándose con una sonrisa en los labios- Tengo que irme a buscar a mi hermano

-Entonces que Gatomon te acompañe –sugirió la anciana

-¿¡Qué! –saltaron las dos a la vez para luego mirarse entre sí

-No tientes a tu suerte, anciana –le respondió Gatomon- Puedo matarte

-No lo dudo, pero ella necesita protección –fue toda la respuesta de ese digimon- ¿Y ves a alguien más aparte de ti que sea capaz de llevar a cabo la misión?

-¡Que vaya Mikemon!

-¿Después de cómo lo dejaste? Yo creo que no –la anciana miro a Kari- ¿Tienes algún problema en que te acompañe?

-No, claro que no

-Pues entonces está decidido. Mañana partirán las dos a buscar a tu hermano, niña. Mientras tanto descansa.

Gatomon se quedo de piedra. La anciana salió de la habitación y Kari sonrió antes de dormirse. Digamos que a la vieja bruja le esperaba un buen escarmiento por parte de Gatomon y a Kari un "excelente" sueño reparador. Qué lindo porvenires ¿no?

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

No esperaban acabar en un templo tan extraño, de verdad que no. Pero ya estaban ahí, así que… ¡Que empiece la fiesta! Y el próximo capítulo se titula: Pura esperanza – Kokoro

**Notas:**

(1): Mono de Ete: Es una traducción literal de Etemonkey. Si se separa el Ete de Monkey.

(2): Yo he visto gatos con botas: Se refiere al Gato con Botas

**Sección de la Autora:**

Son las nueve de la noche pasando para las diez. Si es que este reloj no está malo *lo mira* Como sea… ¡Las fechas están en mi perfil! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos!

Una vez alguien me dijo:_ "Los fics son como los arboles, mientras más comentarios tengan, más grandes se harán…" _Apiádate de mí y déjame un comentario, por fa. (No querrás que mi fic se quede chiquitito ¿verdad? *Inserte cara tierna aquí*)


	23. Chapter 23

Respuestas a los comentarios:

Pikiu: No, no me ofendí *ríe nerviosa* Bueno… es que de niña yo fui bastante aquafobica (digamos que estuvo a punto de ahogarme), pero descuida. La verdad es que a nadie le han entregado el emblema, ni a Matt, ni a Joe, ni a Kari… a nadie. Pero para todo hay una razón. Y aunque Genai crea saberlo todo, es Tai quien realmente tiene las respuesta a tantas preguntas, por muy raro que les parezca. Ya me encargare de darles un poco de luz. Pero mientras dure la intriga… *detrás de ella aparece gente con armas* ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Espero que este también te guste! ¡Bye-Bye! ¡Take care!

Patroclo: ¿Y ya viste a Rei? xD. Es igualita a Sora. Sí, no es tan radical, pero se nota un poquito. También es mi personaje favorito. Hay veces en que esta serio, demasiado serio y otra en la que es tan cómico que raya lo ridículo xD. Pero igual, es un personaje genial. *risita nerviosa* Sí, no ha aparecido tanto como muchos quieren *aparece nuevamente la gente con armas* ¡Pero ya verás lo que pasa al final! Y si voy a terminarlo TaiOra… lo dejaremos como un secreto de estado. ¡Muajaja…! *le llega algo desde atrás* ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Ojala este sea de tu agrado! ¡Matta neh! ¡Cuídate!

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Tampoco las canciones de Opening y Ending. Lo único mío son los personajes OC y las personalidades OoC. Gracias.

Corazón. ¿Qué es? Un musculo… ¡No he hablado de eso! El corazón ese que siente. No ése que impulsa la sangre a correr por el cuerpo. Claro que no. Ese que guarda cada sentimiento, y que es ocupado por la persona que tú escogiste para pasar el resto de tu vida ¿Ese? ¡Sí! ¿Qué es? Excelente pregunta. Según los diccionarios es la sede de los sentimientos. Pero Mimi dice que es una definición muy simple para algo tan grande. Y creo que tiene razón.

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 23: Pura esperanza – Kokoro**

-¡Tiene que ser mentira!

Izzy dejo de teclear para mirar incrédulo a la pantalla de la computadora sin atreverse a creer lo que ponía ahí. Tentomon, que ya se había rendido de que su Tamer le contestase con palabras y no con monosílabos, se acerco con un gesto intrigado en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Izzy?

Izzy por toda respuesta se volteo hacia su digimon sobresaltado, como si se hubiese olvidado de que Tentomon se encontraba en ese lugar. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza como diciéndole que no tenía importancia y salió de la carpa. El digimon insecto, que para esas alturas ya sabía leer el lenguaje de los humanos, se acerco a la pantalla y se quedo paralizado de la impresión.

Era la página de un orfanato. No sabía la razón por la que Izzy se había metido ahí pero sea la que fuese no podía ser bueno. Había un documento abierto que se titulaba _"Ficha de retiro del orfanato por la Familia Takenouchi"_

-¿Es una broma, verdad…?

* * *

Era culpa de Sen ¡Definitivamente! Ella los había convencido de ir a ese lugar ¿Y como lo había hecho? ¡Pues pidiéndoles _por favor_ que fuesen a buscar agua para TK! Y ahora se encontraban en un templo. El condenado Templo de La Pureza. Custodiado por la Madre Rosemon y sus Novicias, las Floramons, se había convertido en un sitio exótico para visitar, pero inadecuado para habitar (1). Y tanto Mimi como Palmon se encontraban en aquel lugar. Ambas se estaban preguntando que habían hecho en su otra vida para merecer esto. Las dos habían llegado, no hacía mucho, a la misma conclusión…

-¡A las princesas no deberían darles trabajos pesados!

Le habían preguntado como a veinte novicias por el agua que necesitaban, el Agua Sagrada. Y todas y cada una de ellas le habían contestado lo mismo:

-¡A cualquiera no se le da la Sagrada Agua!

Habían _"goteado" _(2), disculpado y luego largado. Estaban a punto de saltarle encima a alguna aprendiz para secuestrarla y obligarle a cantar en donde se encontraba la bendita agua, cuando…

-¿A la Sagrada Agua ustedes buscáis? –pregunto un tímida voz a sus espaldas. Se dieron la media vuelta encontrándose con otra novicia Floramon- En donde se encuentra solo lo sabe la Madre Rosemon, que de este santuario de paz y tranquilidad es propietaria.

"_De una jungla será la dueña" _pensaron ambas princesas, la falsa y la verdadera, al mismo tiempo, con algo de rencor. Lo primero que pensaron cuando se metieron adentro de aquel templo era que no parecía una construcción muy normal ¡Era una enorme flor cerrada y que adentro de ella se encontraban mas plantas y árboles que eran los pasillos, puertas y habitaciones del lugar!

-¿Y donde se encuentra la Madre Rosemon? –fue Mimi quien hablo primero, la Novicia le sonrió con cierto desdén

-A cualquiera no se le envía adonde la Madre Rosemon –informo- Superar la prueba debes tú y luego con la Madre Rosemon hablarás.

-¿Y de…?

-Con la _Grandiosa _Madre Rosemon llévanos. Quien nos explique en que la prueba consiste ella debe ser -el tono en la palabra _grandiosa _era sarcástico. La floramon le envió una mirada asesina a la otra digimon

-Cuidado ten, _princesita_. Con mi superiora las llevare, sin embargo –dijo dándose media vuelta

Mimi observo con sorpresa a Palmon.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –la humana señalo a la novicia y su cambio de actitud

-Si realmente fueras la princesa de Cherrymon, te hubieras dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo nos han estado invitando a hablar como ellas. Pero como no lo eres…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Mimi paro su andar y miro desconcertada a Palmon

-A que tú no eres más que un reemplazo de mi Padre, tú no eres la princesa Liliana

No supo muy bien porque había dicho eso, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Después Mimi, aun desconcertada se dio a la fuga, con lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? No se explicaba porque le había echado en cara eso. Aunque fuese cierto, no tenía porque hacerlo Entonces… ¿Por qué?

-¡Mimi! –grito a punto de echarse a correr detrás de la chica

-Espera… ¿Ver a la Madre Rosemon no querías tú? –le retuvo la Novicia

Palmon se detuvo y fijo la mirada en aquella Floramon, sorprendida. ¿Por qué le parecía que aquella aprendiz a monja se estaba burlando de ella interiormente?

No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado estaba Mimi, llorando por su culpa ¡Iba a perder la amistad de la chica! Y por el otro… estaba el agua para TK y la posibilidad de…

"_¡Qué me importa! ¡Mimi es más importante que TK! ¡Es de ella de quien me debo preocupar!" _pensó mientras iba tras Mimi. Debía arreglar las cosas, ahora

La floramon se quedo sola. Mirando por donde ambas, la Neo-Elegida de la Pureza y la Princesa de Cherrymon, se habían ido. Sonrió al tiempo de alejarse del lugar.

Vaya, su trabajo había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado.

* * *

No sabía porque rayos se había puesto a llorar. Ella ya sabía todo lo que Palmon le había dicho, así que no había razón para ponerse así ¿No? Quizás era que dolía mas si una persona cercana e importante te lo decía en la cara que cuando lo pensaba para ella misma. Dolía y mucho, ser solo el reemplazo de otra persona.

Llego a una habitación que hubiera estado a oscuras si no fuera por el extraño resplandor que venía desde el centro de la misma. Parecía ser una especie de "jardín" interior, aunque claro ¿Qué no parecía Jardín Interior en ese templo? Pero en ninguna habitación anterior había una fuente de agua que resplandecía misteriosamente y que además tenía una estatua de una Rosemon lanzando agua ¿no?

Se sentó en una banca que estaba al frente de la fuente sin prestarle la más mínima atención a esta última

-¡Mimi! –Era Palmon que la había alcanzado- ¡Discúlpame, Mimi! ¡No sé qué…!

-¡Déjame sola!

-¡Permíteme explicarte, Mimi! ¡Por favor!

-¡No!

Se habían puesto a caminar alrededor del pilón. Gritándose mutuamente. Eso, hasta que la estatua se movió. Ambas miraron con terror a la figura, sin atreverse a creer lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Viste eso…?

-¿Por qué razón tanto ruido hacen? –pregunto entonces la escultura

La estatua entonces bajo de la fuente y sorprendidas vieron que no se trataba de una figura de piedra sino de un autentico digimon, una Rosemon. Era la Madre… y si lo pensaban un poco el agua era…

-Querida –dijo agachándose para ver mejor a Mimi- La razón de tu llanto ¿Verdad que son las descuidadas palabras de ella?

Mimi bajo la cabeza

-R-realmente… no sé

-¿Y por qué, a tu amiga, dijiste tan malas palabras? –se volteo y le sonrió. La sonrisa que le dedico a Palmon era amable

-Eso tampoco yo lo sé…

-Veo ya que confundidas están –dijo para sí misma la Madre- Sin embargo todo eso sin intención lo hiciste. Necesario era que llegaran vosotras, aquí. Por eso herirse debían.

-¿Eh?

-Disculpa, déjenme, por mi Novicia, decirles. Y ahora ¿Por qué el agua necesitáis?

-Eso es…

Ambas se quedaron calladas. La Rosemon sonrió maternalmente. Saco, de la nada, un pequeñita botellita de cristal y fue hacia la fuente. Al regresar traía el recipiente lleno y con tapa. Lo colgó del cuello de Mimi.

-El camino de la derecha deben tomar. De donde vinieron, por ahí, regresaran, aunque más largo sea el trecho que recorrerán.

Mimi asintió, agradecida y se alejo por la derecha, tal y como indicaba la Rosemon.

-¿Qué significa esto, madre? –Susurro entre dientes Palmon- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de _"de donde vinieron" _y _"regresaran"_? ¡Estoy segura a que no te referías a la casa de Genai ¿o sí?

-A su debido tiempo todo se comprende, hija –dijo en el mismo tono- Mientras tanto arregla las cosas y tras ella ve. A ese corazón puro cuida, tu madre, Satoe, te lo pide.

Palmon miro de mal humor a la Madre Rosemon y fue tras Mimi. La digimon mayor sonrió.

-Madre… –dijo una tímida voz a sus espaldas- Olvidose de, en lo que consiste la prueba, decirles

-Liliana sabralo –contesto la madre Rosemon- Después de todo… también, mi hija, lo hizo

-Boba es mi hermana, madre –de las sombras salió la misma Floramon con la que habían hablado hace no mucho- Un misterio es como consiguió, a la Sagrada Agua, llevar, intacta, al castillo de Cherrymon.

La Madre Rosemon solo asintió y miro sonriente a la Novicia Floramon, Kaoru.

-Razón tienes… creo

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

¡Porque, realmente, nada es lo que parece! ¿O no TK? Y el próximo capítulo se titula: Pura Esperanza – Reisei

**Notas:**

(1): un sitio exótico para visitar, pero inadecuado para habitar: es parte de una canción de Los Prisioneros

(2): goteado: es –según yo y algunos más- cuando la afamada gota del anime hace su entrada a escena. Según la Enciclopedia Larousse 2002 es una _bebida preparada con pisco, jugo de limón, hielo y una pequeña porción de whisky. _Como he dicho ya esta definición no me pertenece, es de la Enciclopedia Larousse… o al menos eso creo…

**Seccion de la Autora:**

¡Una mega-hiper-ultra disculpa por el atraso! Pero con examenes, tareas y el aniversario... no me quedo mucho tiempo, ni tampoco tanta imaginacion como deseaba. Aun así... ¡Disculpen! -reverencia, reverencia- El proximo capitulo o esta mañana o pasado mañana... todo depende del porcentaje de imaginacion que tenga y del tiempo del cual disponga ¡Gracias por los comentarios! ¡Y, nuevamente, disculpen por la tardanza!

...

Una vez alguien me dijo: _Los fics son como los arboles, mientras mas comentarios tengan, mas grandes seran. _¿No querras dejar a mi fic chiquitito, verdad? *inserte cara tierna aquí*


	24. Chapter 24

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Pikiu: ¡Sí, sigo viva! ¡La muerte aun no me encuentra! ¡Muajajajaja! Nah, no pienso abandonar el fic, lo pienso terminar… ¡Aunque me demore siglos! *posecita heroica* Bueno… es que Floramon puede venir tanto de Tanemon como de Yokomon. Así que por eso tienen parentesco. A mi igual me dejo media traumada Titanic, pero creo que mi miedo por los aviones era peor xD. Bueno… ¡Cuídate! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. El Opening y el Ending mucho menos. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la idea del fic, los personajes OC y las personalidades OoC… y quizás el pasado de alguno que otro personaje.

Cuando TK observaba a los demás notaba algo. Notaba que había gente que no importaba la situación en la que se encontraba siempre estaban sonriendo, y que también había otra gente que se ponía histérica apenas la situación se ponía mal. La "gente sonrisa" siempre, pero siempre, estaban calmados. Una sola vez, cuando su madre estaba en el hospital y su padre histérico pedía a gritos que lo dejasen pasar, aquella vez, solo esa vez, le pregunto a su tío… _¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo si era su hermana la que estaba adentro en aquella sala, gritando? _Y su tío le respondió _Cuando los demás se caen, eres tú el que debe permanecer parado._

**Capitulo 24: Pura Esperanza – Reisei**

**Opening: Uso – SID **

Después de decirle a Mimi que fuese a buscar agua para TK, al Templo Kokoro y de esperar a que se largara, Sen lo alzo diciéndole que había algo que quería mostrarle. TK, que en esos momentos no estaba como para negarse y oponer resistencia, se dejo llevar. Midears tampoco dijo la gran cosa. El trío partió dejando a Mimi y a Palmon con su problema en el Templo Kokoro…

* * *

Tai miro a Etemonkey sin atreverse a creer lo que le mostraba. Ese de ahí adelante era un completo imbécil… Con todas y cada una de las letras. Había ido ahí porque no tenía nada más que hacer y Etemonkey le había dicho que tenía algo que mostrarle. Algo importantísimo. ¿Y que resultaba que era? ¡Un monto de Manga! Aunque esos mangas no eran la razón por la que lo llamaba imbécil,… mentalmente. El por qué era el lugar en donde los ocultaba. Una tubería de un diámetro de, como mínimo, doce metros. Estaba seguro de que si escavaban un poco más, y sin hacer ruido, podrían salir… hacia donde fuera que llevaba aquella tubería. Pero había tiempo de mas para planear ahora lo importante era…

-¿¡Y se supone que tú quisiste ser emperador del digimundo! –Lo señalo mientras se alejaba- ¡Dime que es una broma, por favor!

-¡Mas respeto, niño! –Exclamo aun sin comprender Etemonkey- ¡Estas ante tu más temido enemigo!

-¡Temida será tu música, mono sin cerebro! ¿¡Qué no ves que por esa tubería se puede escapar fácilmente de este horrendo lugar!

Ante el silencio del digimon con gafas, el otro entendió perfectamente que… Etemonkey era un idiota sin remedio.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Sinceramente…

Taichi suspiro antes de decir: -Sera mejor avisar a los demás…

* * *

-Ya llegamos –dijo Sen sonriendo- TK, abre los ojos.

TK que iba dormitando en ese preciso instante, abrió los ojos con pereza. Se encontraba en la mitad justa de un Anfiteatro, de uno Romano. Dejo que Sen lo pusiese en el suelo y miro asombrado alrededor ¿Qué hacían ahí? Sin embargo no fue eso lo pregunto…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En un Templo –respondió Sen sonriendo, misteriosa- En el templo Reisei

Se giro entonces a observar al chico de la gorra, que en ese momento le daba la espalda. Midears fue quien vio el cambio en el rostro de la chica. Cambio que no le gusto en lo mas mínimo.

-El Templo Reisei es más antiguo que la mayoría de los demás templos… Los únicos dos que le ganan son el del Valor y el del Amor –continuo. Hablaba como se habla de la casa propia,… cuando uno no pasa demasiado tiempo en ella, pero aun así la extraña con toda su alma. Una sonrisa demoniaca se formo en su joven rostro- Data de un par de milenios de antigüedad… Nadie lo ha cuidado desde que se formo, se decía en los tiempos antiguos,… que el templo se defendía solo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Sen-chan? –TK se giro y la aludida fingió interesarse mucho en la arquitectura del lugar- ¿Sen-chan?

-¿Sabes? Antes, mucho antes de que yo naciera, en este templo, a base de la energía de los digimons que quisieron entrar a este lugar y murieron en el intento, y la ayuda de Genai-jiji... mucho antes de eso mi madre estaba completamente sola ¿Y sabes otra cosa?

A medida que Sen hablaba, TK iba alejándose viendo el progresivo cambio de Sen… Unas alas de mariposa salieron de su espalda, mientras su cabello se iba tornado verde. Una delgada capa de escamas iba cubriendo parcialmente sus brazos y piernas. Sen, entonces, se dio la vuelta.

-Que tendrás que luchar, Neo-Elegido de la Esperanza contra mí, Sen, la butterhumon

* * *

TK nunca fue bueno para correr. ¡Ni hablar! ¡La Yagami siempre llegaba primero! ¡Una chica ganándole a él, un Ishida! Aunque después, cuando se entero de que La Yagami, era la hermana menor de Taichi Yagami, supo la razón… La chica lo llevaba en la sangre. Pero no era momento de quejarse sobre la clase de deportes, era hora de huir, por su vida… por mas mísera que fuese

"_¡Mi reino por ayuda! ¡Doy a mi hermana por alguien que me ayude!" _pensó histérico mientras corría esquivando los ataques de aquel digimon, que parecía tener el control entero del templo. Choco de lleno contra una pared. Estaba seguro de que el muro antes no se encontraba ahí

-Ya llegamos, Kou… ¿Uh?

-¡Pero si es Midears y Takeru-san! –Exclamo un dinosaurio apareciendo desde atrás del vaquero- ¿Qué haces en el Castillo de Myotismon?

-¿¡Castillo de quien! –exclamo confuso TK

-¡Nada de castillo aquí! ¡Este es el Templo Reisei!

Tanto Dust como Kou se miraron entre ellos. Se habían desviado solo un poquitito del trayecto original. Perdón ¿Poquitito? ¿Poquitito son 4.500 kilómetros?

-¡Por eso te dije que debíamos tomar el camino de la derecha!

-¿¡Y quien era el que quería llegar al Templo Kokoro para tomar del Agua Sagrada, eh!

-¡Vegetal Whig! (1) –una enorme raíz salió del suelo y golpeo al grupo mandándolo a volar junto con la pared contra la que había chocado TK antes.

-¡Boom Bable! (2)

-¡Baby Flame!

Ambos ataques le dieron a Sen, que ni siquiera los sintió. Embistió contra TK y Midears ignorando olímpicamente a Dust y a Kou.

-¡Deafening scream! (3)

El simple grito dejo mareados al Neo-Elegido y al Digimon. El patamon se recupero antes que el humano y se lanzo para defender a su Tamer, con uñas y dientes. El resultado fue… un rotundo fracaso. El digimon alado salió mal parado de la situación.

-TK… perdón…

"_Midears… no te preocupes…"_TK temía que su voz le fallase es por eso que solo le miro, pensando. Solo pensando _"Tú hiciste lo que pudiste… "_

Sen se lanzo al ataque, sin esperar un segundo más. Le iba a dar el golpe de gracia. Dust y Kou venían corriendo pero el digimon dinosaurio no podía evolucionar sin Tai y el vaquero no tenia poderes… Corrió a ponerse delante de Midears.

-¿TK…? ¿¡Qué haces! ¡Corre!

"_Descuida… Cuando los demás se caen, eres tú el que debe permanecer parado…" _

Le hubiera gustado decir la frase, no solo pensarla, que le enseño su tío, el día del nacimiento de su hermanita menor, pero de nuevo temió que su voz le traicionase. Si tan solo tuviera un lazo telepático con su digimon. Con un dispositivo o un anillo, tal vez… (4). Miro a Sen, la butterhumon, que se acercaba. Y el último pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza del niño de ocho años, TK… fue:

* * *

"…_como un puente"_ Bastante incoherente si me lo preguntan. Incluso cuando TK despertó lo encontró patético, pero seguía siendo un pensamiento. Volvió a la realidad cuando Sen, en su versión humana grito un:

-¡Sigue vivo! –Midears en ese instante apareció en su campo de visión, tan de repente que TK apenas y lo vio.

-¡TK!

-¡Eres un imbécil valiente y esperanzado, niño! –Ese era Kou que recién llegaba- ¡Si Tai hubiese hecho eso, estaría siete metros bajo tierra y no exactamente por el ataque!

-Pero tú estarías a su lado, incluso en la muerte, Kou –Dust sonreía, burlón, al dinosaurio, que bufo molesto y salió por la puerta de la habitación susurrando algo sobre vaqueros bocazas- Empaca tus cosas, niño, si tienes cosas que empacar.

TK lo miro desconcertado, antes de preguntar: -¿Por qué?

-Porque hoy día mismo nos largamos de este mugriento templo. Tenemos cosas que hacer, digimons que patearles el culo y gente con la que reencontrarnos –con esto se retiro antes de que Sen pudiese insultarle por decirle mugrienta a su madre.

* * *

Sen les enseño un túnel por el que se iba hacia Myotismon. Se despidió diciendo un: -Mi madre los guiara…

No entendieron la frase hasta que, al tomar el camino equivocado, casi caen en una trampa. Solo les resto volver hacia el camino correcto los cuatro, pensando:

"_Este templo_** realmente** _está vivo…"_

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

El próximo capitulo se título: Clone's Feeling – Sora

**Notas:**

(1): Vegetal Whip: Látigo Vegetal. Consiste en hacer crecer un árbol gigantesco cuya gran raíz salga disparada haciéndole daño al contrincante

(2): Boom bubble: Burbuja de Aire

(3): Deafening Scream: Grito Ensordecedor. El usuario de este ataque pega un grito tan agudo que te desorienta.

(4): Con un dispositivo o un anillo, tal vez…: Esta es una doble referencia. Por una parte hace referencia al Digivice 01, de Taichi Yagami en el manga que tenía la función de enviar ordenes directamente a la mente del digimon. Y al anillo de Victoria, en Memorias de Idhún, con el cual se comunicaba con Kirtash/Christian, de forma mental.

**Sección de la Autora:**

Solo tengo una cosa que decir: Me cambiare el Nick. De Anemi pasamos a Viento del Sur. No pregunten porque solo lo haré. Bueno no tengo mucho más que decir. Solo recen para que termine luego el próximo capítulo, y yo rezare par a que no averigüen mi dirección de algún misteriosa manera y vengan a matarme. Como sea… Bien, el siguiente mensaje es para todos los chilenos, así que si no te agradan mucho que digamos tienes total libertad de no leerlo… ¡Felices Fiestas Patrias! –Reverencia- Y ahora con un poquitito de espíritu nacionalista xD… ¡Viva Chile y el helado! ¡xD! ¡Y Len/Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Meiko y Kaito! Que aunque no tenían nada que ver quería colocarlos igual –se va cantando alguna canción- ¡Oh, sí se me olvidaba! ¡Cuídense! ¡Y nos vemos el próximo capítulo!

…

Una vez alguien me dijo: _"Los fics son como los arboles. Mientras más comentarios tengan más grandes serán" _No querrás dejar a mi fic chiquitito ¿O sí? *inserte cara tierna aquí*


	25. Chapter 25

Repuesta a los comentarios:

Patroclo: Descuida, no te preocupes por eso. *sonríe* Si bueno, como Palmon y Rosemon se llevan ligeramente mal (quise dar esa impresión, no sé si lo logre) es normal que no quiera decírselo a Mimi. ¿Sabes algo curioso? Recordé a Yoda cuando estaba escribiendo ese capítulo y me dije _"¿Por qué no hacerle un tributo a ese pequeño personaje?"_ Y ahí está (Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece xD) En cuanto a lo de Izzy... si te das cuenta dice "Ficha de Retiro del Orfanato por la Familia **Takenouchi**" Y créeme no estaban sacando a Izzy de ese sitio, si no a cierta pelirroja de ojos rubí que se parece a Rei xD (¿Verdad, Sora?). La Butterhumon, lo invente yo. En un principio quería que el Edificio se le tirase encima a TK pero al final decidí que Sen aun podía hacer algo por los Neo-Elegidos. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Matta neh!

Pikiu: Sip, es Japonés (bien poco pero sé algo). No soy de allá (cuanto me gustaría serlo T^T). He aprendido escuchando frases, memorizándolas y aprendiéndome el significado, pero no he estado en un curso (algún día me apuntaré a alguno, lo prometo). Si, Sen es un Digimon, inventado, pero Digimon al fin y al cabo. ¡Arigato (Gracias)! ¡See you!

Master Shinka: ¡Hola! No creo que vaya a colocar a Rei, todo se haría mucho más complicado de lo que por sí solo esta, así que me abstengo. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Cuídate!

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco los Openings y Endings de este fic. Me pertenecen algunas letras de canciones, las personalidades OoC, los personajes OC y, quizás, el pasado de algún personaje. Muchas gracias por su atención ahora pueden pasar al fic.

* * *

Por mucho que uno les suplique, por mucho que uno rece, por mucho que uno lo desee… no pueden volver. Ni aunque un niño pequeño te lo pida de rodillas, ni aunque te esfuerces toda tu vida… no pueden. Se fueron y ya. Quizás fue eso lo que debió decirle Gennai a Tai, quizás así todo esto no hubiese ocurrido…

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 25: Clone's Feeling – Sora **

[FlashBack]

_Año 1995. Laboratorio de Gennai._

_Todo se encontraba en el más absoluto silencio, los gritos de la batalla se habían opacado hacia unos minutos, nadie se atrevía a salir a ver qué había sucedido allá afuera. Si habían ganado o habían sido derrotados._

_De pronto el perturbador silencio se rompió por otro ruido aun más abrumador: un llanto. Eso y unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia el laboratorio. Todos aguantaron la respiración, contando los segundos._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un pequeño Taichi Yagami a la sala todos se permitieron relajarse. Pero… ¿Por qué el niño estaba llorando si se supone que habían vencido?_

_-Sora-chan… Sora-chan –era lo único que salía de los labios del infante, que parecía que estaba buscando a algo o a alguien. El inocente Holy se le acerco._

_-¿Qué pasa con Sora-san, Taichi-san? –fue la pregunta del pelirrojo. A su lado, su hermano, Cursed, veía las reacciones del Portador del Valor. Tai solo los miro antes de echarse a llorar aun más fuerte_

_-¡Sora-chan se fue muy lejos! –fue el grito histérico del niño- ¡Y no va a regresar jamás!_

_-¿Te paso sus Goggles? –Cursed al ver los lentes de la chica, no pudo evitar preguntar, sorprendido. Sora apreciaba de verdad esos lentes, se lo había pasado su padre antes de morir. Tai solo asintió, sin poder hablar._

_Todo el lugar se quedo en un sepulcral silencio, que olía a muerte. Los llantos de Tai, los intentos de consuelo de Sen, las incesantes preguntas de Holy y la mirada de lastima de Cursed, todos eso fue cortado cuando Gennai entro por la puerta. Se paró un rato, vacilante, preguntándose si debía entrar en el lugar. _

_-¿Q-qué ocurrió? _

_-¡Tráigala de vuelta, por favor! –Tai se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia el anciano- ¡Usted puede!_

_-Tai, yo…_

_-Por favor –pidió el pequeño Yagami- Si no lo hace, me quedaré solo._

_-T-tienes a Kou…_

_-¡Por favor Gennai-san! ¡Hare lo que sea! –El único superviviente de los Originales Elegidos, se puso de rodillas- ¡Se lo suplico!_

_El anciano se quedo en silencio. Sen y Cursed lo miraron, mientras cruzaban los dedos. Holy solo se quedo parado en donde estaba sin saber muy bien qué hacer._

_-L-lo intentaré, Taichi-kun_

[FlashBack End]

Sora Takenouchi caminaba en silencio por los pasillos de la mansión de Gennai. Después de oír la desgarradora verdad de la boca de Holy, tenía mucho que pensar. Demasiado. Había abandonado la Sala Cambiante, luego de pedirle al niño la dirección del estudio de Gennai. Y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia ese lugar.

…_cuando llegues al Pasillo Central, debes ir al fondo a la derecha, abre la tercer puerta a tu izquierda. Veras unas escaleras…_

Las subió mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Si cada cosa que le había dicho Holy era cierta, eso explicaría muchas cosas. Desde su enorme parecido con Sora Yoshikawa hasta el odio que le tenía Tai.

Recordó entonces su primer día de clases. En la Escuela Primaria de Odaiba. Aquel año le había tocado en el 2A, con Tai, Jun, Satoshi, Natsu y un montón de niños que no tenía ganas de recordar. Apenas entro al salón, nerviosa hasta la medula, noto toda las miradas en ella, mirándola inquisitiva, pero de todos ellos el único que había llamado su atención había sido Yagami Taichi. Tuvo un ligero sentimiento de deja vú cuando lo miro, que se las arreglo para ocultar muy bien. Luego de que la profesora, Fujieda Yoshino, la presento al resto, le dijo que se sentará al lado del chico de Goggles y ella como buena niña, obedeció. Apenas saludo al niño, éste solo la miro y le dijo que… ella era horrible. Lo que le valió un insulto de vuelta y cinco segundo después ya estaban envueltos en una pelea, que ni ella, ni él estaban seguros de donde había salido. Al año siguiente le había tocado en el 3B y agradeció al cielo que Tai no estuviese en su curso.

…_dobla hacia la derecha dos veces y entra en la primer puerta que veas. Ese es el Estudio de Gennai-sama._

Era hora de saber la verdad…

* * *

La silla del estudio estaba volteada hacia el lado contrario de la puerta, cuando Sora entro. _Tan cliché… _pensó mientras rodaba los ojos. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana que había detrás del escritorio.

-Gennai –llamo a secas. La silla se dio vuelta dejando ver al anciano, que se encontraba sonriendo.

-Sora, sabía que vendrías…

* * *

[FlashBack]

_Año 1995, después de la partida de Tai hacia el mundo humano. Laboratorio de Gennai._

_Kou entro, en silencio al laboratorio. Tenía curiosidad. Hacía tiempo que Gennai no dejaba que nadie se acercase al laboratorio. Cerraba la puerta con llave y se quedaba durante horas – incluso días- allá adentro. Y si alguien osaba en preguntar, le respondía que estaba muy ocupado en un proyecto de no-sé-qué, que era urgente terminarlo y una sarta de tonterías que ni el mismísimo Gennai entendían. Así que… allí se encontraba ahora… sin el permiso de nadie, sin saber que se encontraría en ese lugar._

_Se adentró en el interior. Y ojala no lo hubiera hecho._

_La primera advertencia fue una carpeta. El titulo decía _"Copy Project" _Al abrirla se encontró con una fotografía de Sora Yoshikawa, un poco antes de la muerte de su hermana. La miro por unos momentos antes de ojear el resto. Se pregunto por un momento que demonios estaba haciendo Gennai. Componentes del cuerpo humano, sobre el alma humana, sobre las emociones, sobre la personalidad humana… etc., etc. _

_La segunda advertencia, sin lugar a dudas fue ese sonido. Dejo la carpeta de lado y se acerco a la fuente. Sonaba como agua corriendo, como burbujas. _

_Tercer y última advertencia. Cuando se acerco, la luz se prendió dejando ver una especia de capsulas que contenían a unos seres dentro. Se quedo mirando la escena, totalmente aterrorizado. Justo en ese momento, uno de esos seres decidió abrir los ojos, como si quisiera jugarle una broma. Lo miro con sus ojos rubí, vacios y sin emociones. El ser se acerco al cristal y empezó a golpearlo, queriendo salir, de pronto. Pero apenas su mano golpeo la superficie, la extremidad se disolvió en sangre._

_-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí! _

[FlashBack End]

-Usted me creo –No era una pregunta, ni una afirmación. Solo estaba señalando un hecho- Soy un clon de Yoshikawa Sora

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

-¿Quién eres? -¿Yo? ¡Soy Taichi Yagami! Y asumo que tu eres Yamato Ishida -¿¡Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre! El próximo capítulo se titula: Cuanto tiempo ¿no? – El Túnel en el Monte Infinito

**Sección de la Autora:**

Antes de que alguno intente matarme, como creo que harán diré mi escusa: Los malditos exámenes finales me pillaron desprevenida y tuve que ponerme a estudiar. Y la otra: un maligno virus está atacando al Word, y no me deja escribir. (No pregunten cómo fue que este capítulo llego a ustedes, digamos que fue por obra de un milagro.)

Ahora solo tengo algo que decir: ¡Estamos en la recta final! ¡El fic no da para más! (Inner: El principal argumento se fue y espero que empieces a aclarar todo de aquí en adelante) Je, je, je, lo hare, lo hare.

¡Aquí esta, mi famoso listado de preguntas!

**#1: ¿Quién fue Yoshikawa Sora? **Amiga de Tai. Murió en la primer venida al Digimundo

**#2: ¿Qué clase de relación tienen ambas Soras? **Takenouchi Sora es clon de Yoshikawa

**#3: ¿Cuándo se encontraran Tai y los otros? **En el próximo capitulo

**#4: ¿Por qué no les han dado los emblemas? **S/R. Solo puedo decir que la respuesta la dará Tai

**#5: ¿Qué tiene que ver Yoshikawa Akari en todo esto? **S/R

**#6: Después de que termines el fic ¿Subirás algún otro trabajo tuyo? **Para vuestra fortuna, aun no tengo nada ideado xD


	26. Chapter 26

Respuesta a los comentarios:

A Pikiu: La verdad es que ¿Quién invento los exámenes? (¡Fui yo! Nah... Mentira) ¿Tanto me demore? Fueron como dos meses sin publicar nada de nada. Soy una mala autora con todo y ganas xD. ¡Me alegra de que te haya gustado! ¡Cuídate! ¡See you!

A Patroclo: Que cruel, no me tienen confianza T_T. Pasando a lo de Tai... pues él no lo sabe. Él se fue al Mundo Humano antes de que Gennai terminase el proyecto, y Gennai quería crear a un perfecto clon de Yoshikawa, con recuerdos, con la personalidad de ella, pero no lo logro. Sí, esta cerca... Ya se va asomando por el horizonte, pero... ahora que lo mencionas ¡Es cierto! xD No te preocupes por eso, creo que me lo merezco, tardo mucho en publicar algo e incluso en comentar algunos fics T_T Hablando de eso... ¡Ok! *hace pose guay* Apenas llegue a mi casa (Estoy en el departamento de mi padre ¡Aquí no tengo computador propio!) leeré tu fic. ¡Es una promesa! *alza el meñique* ¡Que bueno que te gusto! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Take care!

* * *

Disclaimer: Mío son los personajes OC, las personalidades OoC, alguna que otra escena del fic. El resto (Digimon, Opening y Ending)... pertenece a sus respectivos autores (o sea, no yo)

Suele pasar. Que un amigo tuyo te deja de ver por una hora, veinte minutos o algo así. Y apenas te ve, se te acerca y a modo de broma, diga: _"Cuanto tiempo ¿no?" _Suele pasar también. Que un amigo tuyo se te pierde por días, meses, años y cuando lo ves ¿Que? Ni un _"Cuanto tiempo ¿no?" _ni siquiera _"Hola ¿Cómo estas?" _Ya tienen sus vidas ya hechas ¿De qué hablar? ¿Para qué hablar? Son conocidos que se desconocen, conocidos que se conocían. No siempre pasa, pero suele pasar.

**Opening: Uso - SID**

**Capitulo 26: Cuanto tiempo ¿no? - El Túnel en el Monte Infinito**

Oh, Matt podía apostar que alguien lo odiaba allá arriba. Y demasiado.

¡Por favor! Él no era ningún miembro de La Resistencia, como los ogremons que los perseguían, decían. Él solo estaba cerca del Monte Infinito, porque los Hermanos Grizzlymon le habían dicho que allí encontraría la forma de irse a casa. Él no sabía que el Castillo del Grandísimo Myotismon estaba en su cima. Y tampoco sabia de La Resistencia...

Hablando de La Resistencia... ¿A quien le habían copiado el nombre? ¿A Laura Gallego? (1)

Gabumon a su lado jadeaba y daba pasos torpes. Se moría de calor. Cuando Matt le había sugerido que se quitase la piel de encima, el digimon simplemente le había mirado con las palabras _"¡Claro que no!" _escritas en el rostro. Y ahora se preguntaba porque no le había hecho caso. En fin. Debía seguir corriendo porque si no... los atraparían y no quería saber lo que les harían. Lamentablemente no vio la piedra que estaba al frente de él en esos momentos y cayo, tal cual saco de papas, al piso.

-¡Gabumon! -Matt se dio la vuelta y alzo su mano. Gabumon la vio tan lejos como cerca- ¡Vamos, Gabo!

Gabumon levanto la pata hacia la mano de Matt. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asustado por completo:- ¡Matt, apártate!

-¿Qu-? -demasiado tarde. Un Ogremon le había caído encima. La última imagen que vio fue la de Matt siendo amordazado.

* * *

Cuando Gabumon despertó estuvo seguro de que el mundo entero lo odiaba. No había explicación lógica, excepto esa. ¡Se encontraban en los calabozos! Se apresuro a ver si Matt estaba bien. Sí, lo estaba, lo máximo que podía estar estando tirado en el piso de una prisión. Era la segunda vez que estaba metido en un calabozo y no se sentía para nada bien. Es más. ¡Se sentía como la goma de mascar que acaba de ser pisada por el zapato de un estudiante! Incluso peor que eso. ¡Que él no era un criminal!

Se sentó al lado del cuerpo inerte de Matt y suspiro. No sabia que hacer...

* * *

La verdad es que Gabumon no estaba en los calabozos, pero dejémosle en la ignorancia. No necesita saber que él esta en un sitio mejor que los calabozos. Porque en los calabozos existía la ley del mas fuerte. Y la del más avispado. Si no podías defenderte, te morías. Si no aprendías a defenderte, te morías. Si no estabas ahí primero para ser el primero, te morías. Así de simple.

Pero... ¿Por qué digo _"existía"_? Porque desde que Taichi Yagami llego, lo hizo también La Revolución. Lenta y constante. Y desde que encontraron la forma de salir de ahí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todos empezaron a colaborar. No importaba que debajo hubiera un interés, ahora todo el mundo era un aliado y un amigo. ¡Igual que EEUU y la URSS en la Segunda Guerra Mundial! Aunque hace ocho años que la URSS dejo de existir.

Seguramente afuera se fueran a matar entre ellos, pero adentro todos estaban en la misma situación... así que...

-Oye, Tai -dijo Etemonkey en un susurro acercándose al recién nombrado- ¿Por qué no sales tú ahora?  
-No, Ete -contesto con un hilo de voz el Elegido. Hace apenas unas horas había visto como un grupo de Ogremons llevaban a un chico y a un gabumon hacia la Custodia, lugar que fácilmente podía pasar por Los Calabozos, si nunca habías estado ahí, pero si alguna vez te habías dado un paseo por el lugar, podía fácilmente pasar por un hotel de cinco estrellas- No es mi momento  
-Ese Andromon me esta poniendo nervioso -comento el etemon después de echar un vistazo hacia atrás y un poco antes de retirarse. Tai sonrió.

_"Ese Andromon", _como Etemonkey lo había mencionado, se quedaba mirando la nuca del Elegido, como si estuviera planeando como matarlo y hacerlo pasar por un accidente. Tai se sentó en el piso al lado del Túnel del Manga, como lo había llamado después de sacar todos los comics del mono, sonriendo. Una parte de él encontraba la situación en la que se encontraba bastante divertida y la otra... la otra la encontraba preocupante.

Él simplemente no se acordaba de aquel Andromon. Él recordaba a cada Digimon que había metido en ese lugar. Y una parte de él se encontraba bastante arrepentido por eso. Dejo de pensar en eso. No vaya a ser que se le creara una doble personalidad. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Ya, y se llamaría Mikuno Kurayami. Y tendría de digimon a un DarkAgumon. Y seria tan malo que querría destruir el Digimundo, en vez de dominarlo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ay, Dios... ¿En que estaba pensando?

Se golpeo la cabeza y se dejo caer en el suelo.

-Deja de pensar en las musarañas, Taichi -se dijo a si mismo- Hay cosas mas importantes que hacer...

Se quedo un rato echado sobre el piso, con una mano sobre el rostro, dándole vueltas a un montón de cosas. De pronto escucho unos pasos, se levanto y fue a dar un vistazo. Provenían del Pasillo más Allá del Túnel.

Pasaron unos Ogremon (Podría haber asegurado que eran los mismo que habían llevado a ese chico). Los miro unos momentos y rió entre dientes.

Sí, quizás había llegado la hora de entrar a escena.

* * *

Kou tenía un mal presentimiento y uno muy malo. Exageradamente malo. Mientras caminaba por el bosque Kibou, junto a Dust, TK y Midears, no paraba de lanzar miraditas nerviosas hacia donde sea, porque estaba convencido de que los estaban siguiendo. Quizás se estaba poniendo paranoico.

O quizás no.

-Ese maldito agumon no para de vigilar ¡Demonios! -dijo por lo bajo Gatomon. Kari le sonrió nerviosa.  
-¿Y si en vez de seguirlos, no les pedimos indicaciones?  
-¡Solo los débiles hacen eso!

Kari bufo enfadada y fue a sentarse a una roca. Por encima de los árboles se veía la cima del Monte Infinito, en donde estaba el Castillo de Myotismon. Arrugo el ceño. A algo le sonaba ese nombre. Algo referente a su hermano

_-Te contare el Cuento de la Hermana Mayor y el Vampiro -_sonó la voz de su hermano soltando esa frase. Kari se tomo la cabeza tratando de recordar.

Los cuentos de su hermano trataban sobre un trío de niños que se perdían en un mundo lleno de monstruos. Kagami Daichi (2), Yoshikawa Sora y Akari, eran sus nombres. Y sus monstruos mascotas eran Kou, Wings y...

-¡Kari, Kari! -La voz de Gatomon la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos- ¡Ya se van!  
-Katty... -dijo la niña  
-¡Que me llames Gatomon!  
-¿Quién es Myotismon? -Gatomon la quedo mirando, perpleja- ¿Quien fue Myotismon?

Gatomon la miro un rato más, en completo silencio. Los árboles dorados del bosque Kibou se mecían suavemente por el viento. A lo lejos el grupo al que habían estado siguiendo, se detuvo también, como si estuvieran esperando la respuesta de Gatomon.

-Su nombre era Myo -respondió otra voz que no tenía nada que ver con Gatomon- Y era el Digimon de Yoshikawa Akari...

* * *

Tai rodó los ojos fastidiado. Esperaba más persecuciones cuando se coló en el Castillo del Grandisimo Myotismon. ¿Y que encontraba? Nada que el Prototype Digivice no pudiese solucionar. Un Uplink por aquí, un Uplink por allá y se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por La Custodia. Paro en una celda, sonriendo.

-Cuanto tiempo ¿No?

* * *

Matt pestañeo, acostumbrándose de a poco a la luz. Miro alrededor, comprobando que Gabumon no estaba cerca. Se sentó en el piso tomándose la cabeza. Le dolía de una forma horrible.

Alzo la vista, percatándose de algo que antes no había notado. La puerta estaba abierta y en el umbral se encontraba Gabumon y... un chico que llevaba unos goggles en la cabeza

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto mirando al humano  
-¿Yo? -el chico se hizo el desentendido. Se apunto a si mismo y miro a todos lado mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba sus facciones- ¡Soy Taichi Yagami! Y asumo que tu eres Yamato Ishida -exclamo mientras extendía el brazo como si estuviera presentando en el patio del colegio. Matt se hecho para atrás, no tan tranquilo  
-¿¡Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre! -Tai le sonrió y apunto a Gabumon. Matt lo miro con los ojos como platos y Gabumon asintió un poco avergonzado- ¡Gabo!  
-Lo siento, Matt... es que...  
-¿Que tal si discuten luego eso? -dijo Yagami mirando por el pasillo- Estoy seguro de que luego encontraran el momento, pero ahora es hora de salir corriendo por nuestra miserable vida

Tanto Matt como Gabumon lo miraron alzando las cejas y Tai señalo hacia el pasillo de La Custodia donde empezaban a oírse pasos apresurados. Se miraron entre ellos y echaron a correr.

-¡Esperen!

Matt estaba convencido de que alguien allá arriba debía odiarlo y Tai podía asegurar que los santos estaban de su lado. Pero de lo que ambos estaban seguros era que de ahora en adelante... ya tenían a alguien que les cuidase las espaldas

**Ending: Let it Out - Miho Fukuhara**  
Myo se encontraba solo, completamente solo. Akari-chan se había ido. Pero si algo podía jurar era que Taichi Yagami tenia la culpa... El próximo capitulo se titula: Akari-chan - Venganza

**Notas:**

(1): ¿A Laura Gallego?: Se refiere a la autora de la trilogía de Memorias de Idhún, cuyo primer libro se titula _La Resistencia_  
(2):Kagami Daichi: Es el nombre que se dio Tai en sus cuentos, para no hacer sospechar a su hermana que realmente era él. Kagami Daichi = Yagami Taichi

**Seccion de la Autora:**

¡Lo siento! Pero es que en vacaciones es difícil escribir... al menos para gente como yo *se larga a llorar*. Ah, sí... tengo que dar un aviso. No, no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic,... porque _The Slayer Digidestined _sigue siendo mío. Pues, bien... a lo que iba... La cuenta _Viento del Sur _va a ser de ahora en adelante una cuenta compartida entre la entidad Anemi (o sea la autora del fic, _The Slayer Digidestined_) y Onnild. Yo y mi maldito orgullo... T_T

Vale, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Cuídense!

...

Hubo alguien una vez que me dijo que los fics eran como los árboles. Mientras más agua, más grandes. Apiádate de mi fic, por favor (No querrás dejarlo chiquito ¿no?) *inserte cara tierna aquí*


	27. Chapter 27

Repuesta a los comentarios:

**A Patroclo: **Descuida, creo que me demoro muchíííííísimo tiempo en publicar algo y en comentar en un fic (soy una mala autora, soy una mala lectora T_T)…. Así que me lo merezco… Y sí, Tai empezará a tener más protagonismo en el fic –que o sino Tai me asesinará de la forma más despiadada posible- Y claro que hare un fic dedicado a los cuentos, aunque no estarán narrados como si se tratasen de cuentos… Mejor dejo la explicación para el fic. En cuanto al manga… Bueno, viven en la Red así que supongo que Etemonkey habrá descubierto como descargar cosas desde la Internet... si ahora mismo está en Foros Dz leyendo algún fanfic, no me sorprendo xD ¡Espero que te guste el capitulo! ¡Gracias por comentar!

PD: Créeme que iba a comentarte, pero un amigo mío (con el que comparto la cuenta) se apareció y empezó a leerlo conmigo… desde el principio. No sé que hace leyendo un fic Taiora si se supone que él es Sorato, pero bueno… xD. Y he de decirte algo respecto a tu fic –toma tu hombro como si te estuviese dando un pésame. Te conviene leer hasta el final de la respuesta- ¡Esta demasiado bien narrado! ¿Cómo se hace eso T_T?

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure no pertenece. El día en que vean mi nombre en los créditos será mío.

Cuando Tai era pequeño no entendía la palabra "muerte", para él era lo mismo que un sueño muy profundo o una desaparición misteriosa. No lo entendió cuando las Hermanas Yoshikawa murieron al frente de sus ojos. Pero lo entendió cuando su abuelo favorito, ese al que le gustaba las aviones, falleció. Lo entendió. Entendió que de La Muerte no se puede volver y que había que resignarse a no volver a ver a esa persona. Que había que recordarlas como algo lindo y positivo. Y entonces… le hubiera gustado decirle todo eso a Myo.

**Opening: Uso – SID**

**Capitulo 27: Akari-chan – Venganza**

[FlashBack]

_Año 1996. Cementerio de Odaiba._

_Estaba nublado, y amenazaba con llover. Parecía que en cualquier momento las nubes se le tirarían encima –en forma de gotas- a la familia que se encontraba reunida frente a la lapida._

_El funeral había sido hace unas horas y la tierra estaba removida, señal inequívoca de que lo habían enterrado hace poco. La familia conformada por dos adultos, un niño y una bebe, se encontraba en actitud de respetuosa tristeza._

_-Cariño… –dijo de pronto el padre_

_-No soy tu "cariño" –le corto de golpe la mujer. El hombre bajo ligeramente la cabeza, intimidado_

_El niño, el único infante con la capacidad de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, dio media vuelta mirando a la lamina de mármol que se levantaba frente a él, rezando para que su abuelito parase la inminente pelea. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por su mejilla. Se las limpio con el dorso de la mano_

"_Yo seré aviador como tú, abuelito…" pensó_

_-Tai –le llamo su padre- Tu madre dice que tú y tu hermana necesitan comer algo… así que ¿Vamos?_

_El pequeño Tai asintió y camino hacia su padre. Miro a su madre, que había caído de rodillas frente a la tumba y la miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañear._

_-Vendré por ti luego, Susumu –le dijo su padre a la mujer._

_-Tomaré un taxi –contesto ella, sin embargo- Así que no te molestes, Yuuko _

_Mientras él, su padre y su hermanita caminaban hacia la salida del cementerio, Tai lanzaba miradas a su madre y a su progenitor, una y otra vez. Un montón de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, pero la más urgente era…_

_-Papá… –le llamo- Ya no volveré a ver al abuelito nunca mas ¿Verdad?_

_-No, Tai, nunca mas_

_-¿Ni tampoco me volverá a contar historias sobre aviones, verdad?_

_-Tampoco, Tai_

_-¿Por qué? –Pregunto el niño deteniéndose de pronto, mirando fijamente al adulto- ¿Por qué, papá?_

_-Porque él… –no sabía cómo seguir. Si contarle la verdad o la mentirilla blanca de "Se fue de Vacaciones al Norte"- él…_

_-Porque el Abuelito Akiyoshi está muerto ¿verdad? –dijo Tai de golpe, sin esperar a la elaborada mentira de su padre. Yuuko lo miro sorprendido, pero el niño miraba hacia adelante con la mirada perdida- Y eso significa que no lo volveré a ver ¿no es así?_

_El padre solo pudo observarlo, completamente asombrado. Ojala hubiese sabido que Tai no solo se refería al Abuelito Akiyoshi_

[FalshBack End]

Joe miro hacia al frente para luego mirar a Gomamon que tenia puesta su mejor cara de "Soy Cabrón y te puedo golpear". Se volteo para ver al par de Ogremons que los miraban con cara de mala leche. Y cogió al digimon león marino echando a correr paralelamente a la gran muralla de piedra que tenia al lado. Los Ogremons no tardaron mucho en seguirlos

Después de que Hanu los estafara, por decirlo de alguna forma, habían seguido por un pasillo relativamente oscuro y lleno de telarañas, que, luego de un momento, se alejaba del templo. Resulto que el pasillo los llevaba directamente al Muro externo del Castillo de Myostimon y ahí mismo los habían pillado los Ogremons.

-¡Poison Ivy! –grito alguien por sobre sus cabezas y tres pares de lianas moradas estrangularon el abdomen de Joe, elevándolo por sobre los Ogremons que miraban sorprendidos la escena. Mimi en la cima de aquel muro los esperaba junto a Palmon

-¡Llama al Amo Myotismon! –Gritaba abajo uno de los Ogremons mientras el otro corría internándose en el Castillo- ¡Avísale que-! –el resto fue el sonido combinado de una roca aplastando huesos y un grito agónico de terror.

Se encaminaron hacia el interior, siguiéndole la pista al otro Ogremon. Si algo tenían claro era que fuere quien fuere el Amo de ese Castillo no se iba a alegrar mucho si descubría que tenía invitados indeseados

* * *

Tanto Matt como Tai se detuvieron tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Gabo miraba por sobre sus hombros oyendo los pasos de sus persecutores. Habían tenido que correr como si su vida dependiese de ello… corrección… ¡Su vida dependía de ello! Matt se adelanto.

-Gabo… -dijo. El gabumon lo miro- ¡Digievoluciona!

-¡Ok! –exclamo justo cuando los secuaces de Myotismon comenzaban a aparecer al fondo del pasillo. Una luz cubrió por completo al pequeño reptil (1) transformándolo rápidamente en un lobo enorme- ¡Blue Blaster!

En segundos varios de los secuaces fueron pasto del fuego y varios más fueron víctimas del Prototype Digivice. Justamente en ese momento la puerta que se encontraba a unos metros a la izquierda se abrió abruptamente, dejando entrar a un acelerado Ogremon que freno en seco al ver no solo a un humano más sino que a dos. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que comenzar a procesar la nueva información cuando el Prototype Digivice se encargo de él

-¿Esa cosa puede borrar a los digimons? –pregunto Matt, mirando de reojo al nuevo compañero

-Lamentablemente, sí… –contesto el de goggles- Es como… un mini-PC. Tiene todas las funciones de uno. Puedo descargar programas, escanear y eliminar data, escribir órdenes e incluso puedo escuchar música…

Matt lo miro sin saber si eso último era un chiste o no. Pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar porque empezaron a oírse pisadas desde donde había venido el Ogremon. Se tenso, al igual que Tai y Gabo

* * *

Myo observo lo que había logrado, satisfecho. Un cuerpo reposaba, cual largo era, en una caja rectangular de vidrio, flotando en un líquido verde fosforescente. Sonrió. Al fin volvería a ver a Akari, a su Akari-chan.

-¡Señor, señor! –chillo un voz cerca suyo. Bajo la vista, era un Numemon a punto de desintegrarse por completo- ¡El Elegido…! ¡El Elegido…!

-¿Qué ocurre con él? –pregunto bruscamente elevando al digimon babosa, apretándole el cuello- Dime ¿Qué pasa con Yagami Taichi?

-Él, señor… él… ¡Se ha escapado! –dijo con lo último que le quedaba de vida, desintegrándose en las manos de Myo.

Myo se quedo en silencio unos momentos antes de soltar un fuerte golpe contra el piso. ¡Ese maldito! Era por su culpa que había tenido que hacer todas esas barbaridades, era por su culpa que él ahora estaba completamente solo ¿Y se creía con derecho a luchar por su vida?

-Todo esto es por tu culpa… Taichi…

[FlashBack]

_Año 1995. Digimundo_

"_Ojala le hubiera hecho caso a Akari-nee" pensaba un pequeño Taichi, abrazando fuertemente a un Koromon malherido. Miro a Piedmon, que se encontraba frente a él "Es mi fin" resonó en su mente, aunque no entendiese el significado de la frase _

_-¡Despídete, niño! –grito Piedmon mientras se preparaba para hacer su afamado Trump Sword _(2)_. Tai cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Espero unos momentos, pero nada paso. Abrió los ojos con algo de miedo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que Wings, transformada en un magnifico Birdramon había mandado a volar a Piedmon hacia una roca._

_-Wings…_

_Piedmon sonrió mientras se elevaba hacia el águila de fuego. Birdramon salió despedida hacia unos árboles con cuatro espadas clavadas en su ala derecha. Sora corrió a auxiliarla._

_-Ahora sí, niño… –dijo mientras sonreía tétricamente- ¡Trump Sword! –exclamo mientras lanzaba cuatro espadas hacia Tai, quien se echo hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Un grito de dolor y algo cálido salpicando su rostro fue lo que le obligo a abrirlos. Y lo que vio lo horrorizo…_

_-Akari-nee –musito, entonces- ¡AKARI-NEE!_

_Atravesada por cuatro espadas a la vez y sangrando copiosamente, Yoshikawa Akari se encontraba al frente del pequeño Taichi que la miraba llorando a más no poder. Myo observaba todo sin creerse nada. Akari cayó al piso sin energías y con la vida escapándosele de las manos. Le sonrió a Tai cuando el apareció en su campo de visión. La risa de Piedmon, que iba alejándose, de fondo._

_-Akari-nee…_

_-¡__Onēchan! –era Sora que parada al lado de Wings observaba la escena, estupefacta. Rápidamente le hecho una mirada al ala derecha de su digimon, y grito:- ¡Traeré a Gennai-san!_

_Tai observo como Sora se marchaba, montada en Wings, cuando siente que alguien lo empuja. Mira._

_-¿Myo? –pregunta al ver la mirada de desconfianza que le echa el pequeño pagumon antes de voltearse a mirar a su tamer que yacía pálida con los ojos abiertos sin emoción. Había dejado de sangrar y eso no auguraba nada bueno._

_-Esto es tu culpa… -musito- Si le hubieras hecho caso…_

_Tai lo miro con la culpa pesándole en el alma. Kou, sin embargo miro molesto a Myo._

_-¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Nosotros no sabíamos que Piedmon nos atacaría! ¿Verdad, Taichi?_

_El pequeño, el único humano presente abrazo sus rodillas sin querer intervenir en la pelea y lloro en silencio, amargamente. Él entendía a Myo, porque también para él en su pequeña e infantil mente el único que tenía la culpa era él, Yagami Taichi. _

_-Lo siento, Akari-nee,… Myo… Sora…_

[FlashBack End]

Si solo ese idiota le hubiera hecho caso a Akari-chan, Piedmon no lo hubiera atacado. Si Piedmon no lo hubiera atacado, Akari no hubiera saltado para protegerlo de ese ataque. Si Akari no lo hubiese protegido, no estaría muerta. Y si no estuviese muerta, él… simplemente él…

…no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo.

**Ending: Let it out – Miho Fukuhara**

-¿¡Era eso lo que planeabas! -Lo comprendo, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo… -Tai… En el próximo capítulo: Resurrección – Mátame…

**Notas:**

(1): Pequeño reptil: La verdad es que Gabumon es un reptil bípedo con la piel de un lobo. Empieza a ser un lobo desde que es un Garurumon

(2): Trump Sword: Espadas del Triunfo/Carta de Espadas

**Sección de la Autora:**

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Juro que lo siento. No puedo decir que no se volverá a repetir, porque evidentemente sucederá de nuevo… -se ve a la mayoría de los lectores intentando matarla con armas arrojadizas. Ella las esquiva y huye- ¡Pero prometo que mientras este de vacaciones intentaré subir cuantos capítulos pueda! ¡Lo prometo! Y ahora… ¡Una cuantas aclaraciones! –La gran gota del anime baja lentamente por su sien-

***Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi no es adoptado, él es hijo biológico de la familia Izumi.**

***Sora Takenouchi es el clon de Sora Yoshikawa y llego al Mundo Humano con la apariencia de una niña de siete años. Fue adoptada por la familia Takenouchi**

***Los padres de Yamato "Matt" y Takeru "TK" Ishida no se han divorciado**

***Sin embargo, los padres que se divorciaron fueron los de Taichi "Tai" y Hikari "Kari" Yagami. Estan bajo la tutela de Susumu Yagami, su madre biológica y se está tramitando con quien acabara viviendo Tai. La razón por la que se divorciaron será explicada en **_**"First Memories", **_**la precuela.**

***Mimi Tachikawa perdió la memoria en el Capitulo 10 (¡Paraíso Rosa! - ¿Neddle Spray?) y no la ha recuperado desde entonces.**

***La Sora y la Wings de los recuerdos de 1995 no son las misma Sora ni la misma Wings de 1999, o sease, de la actualidad.**

***Los Templos de los Emblemas (Valor, Amistad, Pureza, Sinceridad, Esperanza, Luz, Amor y Conocimiento) están conectados al Castillo de Myotismon. Curiosamente, éste último no se ha dado cuenta de eso.**

¡Eso es todo! ¡Cuídense!

_Los fics son como los arboles, mientras más agua reciban mas grandes se harán… _No querrás dejar a mi fic chiquitito ¿o sí? *inserte cara tierna aquí*

P.D.- ¿Alguien aparte de mi opina que el capitulo me salió excesivamente serio y deprimente xD?


End file.
